IMing Adventures
by brianaalee
Summary: What will happen when a group of friends find themselves on a chat room, talking to fictional characters from Hairspray, Bad Kitty, Twilight, and others? How do they deal with everything thrown their way? Does anyone really know what time it is? *COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**IMing Adventures #1: They Meet**

**By ~Ally!~ [who is my bestestest friend EVER! She is the one who writes these, I offere direction, suggestion and commentary. As well as some of my other friends, of course. I'm BrianaaLee, obviously, and here's the first story of many!]**

**Synopsis: **Ally and Briana are talking online. What will happen when some strange people log online and they all meet?? Starring Ally, Briana and Dustin with special appearances from the characters of Twilight, Hairspray, Bad Kittyand HSM, as well as the teenage heartthrob, Zac Efron!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**BOYS:**

**Vamp17** ~ Edward Cullen

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**BabyZ** ~ Zac Efron

**WildcatChampz** ~ Troy Bolton

**GIRLS:**

**Klutz234** ~ Bella Swan

**ICanWait** ~ Tracy Turnblad

**Mike123** ~ Amber Von Tussle

**IMfordummies** ~ Veronique Ladlow

**BubbleYummy** ~ Alyson Callihan

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Triple L:** Hey, is anybody here?

**Brianaa Lee has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee :** heyy

Triple L: OME hi briana!

**Brianaa Lee:** I think you mean "OMZ"

**Triple L:** Whatever. I'm always so confuzzled by this!

**Brianaa Lee:** Le deffo.

**Triple L:** lol. So, have anymore dreams about zac?

**Brianaa Lee:** No. :(

**Triple L:** Aww that sux

**Brianaa Lee:** Yeah…

**Vamp17 has joined the chat**

**Vamp 17**: Hello

**Brianaa Lee**: Um, hi

**Triple L:** Who are you?

**Vamp17**: My name is Edward.

**Triple L**: OME!!!

**Vamp17:** ????

**Triple L**: Your name is Edward and your screen name is "Vamp17"??

**Vamp17:** Yes…?

**Triple L**: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

**Vamp17:** Is she always like this?

**Brianaa Lee**: Sadly, yes

**Triple L:** This is officially the best day of my life!

**Brianaa Lee**: Ally, this is all a coincidence!

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**BabyZ**: Hi, I'm Zac.

Brianaa Lee: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Triple L: Told you.

**BabyZ:** What is going on here??

**Vamp17:** I don't know.

**Brianaa Lee:** OMZ OMZ OMZ OMZ!!

**Triple L**: OME OME OME OME!!

**BabyZ**: Oh my head!

**BubbleYummy has joined the chat**

**IMfordummies has joined the chat**

**BubbleYummy**: Oh look, another lame-slash-stupid chat room.

**IMfordummies:** Yeah, totally not Visa.

**Triple L:** Is that Alyson and Veronique?!?!?

**BabyZ**: Who?

**BubbleYummy:** Ohmigosh, how do you know our names?

**Brianaa Lee:** It's a long story.

**BubbleYummy**: Okay, this is totally creepy-slash-stalkerish. Let's jet stream.

**BubbleYummy has left the chat**

**IMfordummies:** Wait for me Alyson!!

**IMfordummies has left the chat**

**Vamp17:** This is all very strange.

**Triple L**: You're telling ME!

**Brianaa Lee:** So Zac, do you have a girlfriend?

**BabyZ:** Well, I DID but she was just killed by an, um, animal.

**Brianaa Lee**: ???

**BabyZ:** Umm, sorry I have to go. I have to go, um, hunting.

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**Vamp17**: Funny. I go hunting a lot too.

**Triple L**: OME Briana! I TOLD YOU SO!!!

**Brianaa Lee**: This proves nothing. At least Vanessa is out of the picture.

**Klutz234 has joined the chat**

**Vamp17**: Bella!!!!

**Triple L**: Bella??

**Brianaa Lee**: Bella??

**Klutz234**: Hi!

**Vamp17**: How are you, love?

**Klutz234**: Lonely. :( Are you coming over later?

**Vamp17**: Of course.

**Triple L**: I think my heart is breaking.

**Brianna Lee**: Oh great.

**BroadwayBoi has joined the chat**

**BroadwayBoi**: Hey guys! My name's Link and I'm gonna be famous!

**Triple L**: Okay, my heart is officially mended!!

**Klutz234**: ???

**Vamp17**: ???

**Brianaa Lee**: Don't. Ask.

**Triple L:** Hi Link!!!!!!!!!

**BroadwayBo**i: Hi…?

**Triple L**: I love you!!! Erm, I mean, I love your song, "Ladies' Choice".

**BroadwayBoi**: Really? It's a cool song, I guess. I haven't sung it since I started dated my girlfriend.

**Triple L:** Girlfriend?

**BroadwayBoi**: Yeah, her name's Tracy.

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**Vamp17**: As fascinating as this all is, I'm afraid I have to go.

**Klutz234**: Bye Edward! See you tonight!

**Vamp17 has left the chat**

**Triple L**: *cry cry cry*

**Klutz234:** Why all the tears, Triple L?

**Brianaa Lee:** She's sad because your boyfriend doesn't love her.

**Triple L**: SHUT UP BRIANA!

**Klutz234**: …

**Klutz234 has left the chat**

**Triple L**: Why did you do that?!?!

**Brianaa Lee**: Because you can't be chasing two guys at once! And SOMEONE seems more interested in you.

**Triple L**: SOMEONE has a girlfriend who is super cool!

**BroadwayBoi**: SOMEONE is still here!!

**Triple L**: Oh yeah.

**Brianaa Lee**: Sorry.

**BroadwayBoi**: So what does "Triple L" stand for?

**Triple L**: …

**Brianaa Lee**: Are you going to tell him?

**Triple L:** No.

**D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: Hi Dustin!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hey Briana, Ally…who's BroadwayBoi?

**BroadwayBoi**: Hi, I'm Link!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oh geez. Is Ally spazzing right now?

**Triple L**: OML OML OML OML

**Brianaa Lee**: That answer you question??

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: yupp.

**ICanWait has joined the chat**

**ICanWait**: Hi Linky!

**BroadwayBoi**: Hey beautiful.

**Triple L**: *CRACKKK!*

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: What was that??

**Brianaa Lee**: I think it was her heart breaking for the second time today.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Ouch.

**Mike123 has joined the chat**

**Mike123**: Hi.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Who is this?

**Brianaa Lee**: (Hey Ally, if this follows the pattern, I'll give you one guess to who this is.)

**Triple L**: (Oh joy.)

**Mike123**: My name is Mike.

**Brianaa Lee**: (Yupp.)

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Heyyy I saw this part!! You're Amber!!

**Mike123:** Uh-oh.

**BroadwayBoi**: Amber?!? Why don't you leave me and Tracy alone! I don't love you, ok?

**Mike123**: Fine. I hope you're happy with that whale, you jerk!

**Mike123 has left the chat**

I**CanWait**: Link…

**BroadwayBoi:** I'm sorry, Trace. She just makes me so mad!

**Triple L:** Me too!! I HATE HER!!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** …

**BroadwayBoi**: …

**ICanWait:** …

**Brianaa Lee**: Ally? That was uncalled for.

**Triple L**: Sorry.

**ICanWait**: Well, its been great meeting you all but I have to go to practice for The Corny Collins Show.

**BroadwayBoi**: I'm leaving too. See you in a few, Trace.

**Triple L**: Byeee!

**ICanWait has left the chat**

**BroadwayBoi has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: Ally, are you ok?

**Triple L**: *sigh* yes. It just sucks that now they ARE real, I STILL can't have them!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** THEM??

**Brianaa Lee**: Edward Cullen was here earlier.

**Triple L**: DO NOT SAY HIS NAME! IT BREAKS MY HEART!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Well I guess everything is back to normal. Ally is liking people she can't have and we're-

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**BabyZ**: Hey guys. I'm back.

**Brianaa Lee**: *faints*

**Triple L**: You were saying, Dustin?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Who is BabyZ?

**Brianaa Lee:** Hi Zacikins!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oh, HELL NO!!

**BabyZ**: Hi Brianaa Lee.

**Brianaa Lee**: You can call me Briana (seeing as we'll be together forever!)

**BabyZ**: …

**Triple L**: *Smacks forehead*

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: *crys*

**Brianaa Lee**: I mean, um, we'll be, umm…..

**BabyZ:** Yes?

**Brianaa Lee**: I got nothing.

**BabyZ**: …

**Triple L**: So Zac, do you want kids?

**BabyZ**: That's a random question to ask a complete stranger.

**Triple L**: That doesn't answer my question.

**BabyZ**: Well I had a dream a while ago that me and my wife _adopted_ two kids…

**Brianaa Lee**: Dustin, stand behind me. I think I'm about to faint.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Sorry, I can't. My heart is too busy breaking.

**Brianaa Lee**: Don't be silly, I love you too! Besides, it's dangerous to meet people off the internet.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: :) Ok!

**BabyZ**: I'm confused.

**Triple L**: I think you mean confuzzled.

**Brianaa Lee**: Le deffo.

**BabyZ**: What?

**Triple L**: This whole day has been so totally mascara!

**Brianaa Lee**: I know!! But it was totally visa!

**Triple L**: Don't forget Mastercard!

**BabyZ**: …ok, I'm gone.

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: YESSSSSSSSS!!

**Triple L**: Wow. Everything really is back to normal. We better go, its really late.

**Triple L has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee has left the chat**

**WildcatChampz has joined the chat**

**WildcatChampz**: Hello? What did I miss? Anyone? Dang it!

**WildcatChampz has left the chat**

**THE END!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMing Adventures #2: Vampire Extravaganza**

**By ~Ally!~ [my bestest friend ever!]**

**A/N: Ally, Briana and Dustin are online again when someone accidentally tells Edward that they know his secret. How will Bella react? Where is Corbin? And most importantly, what time is it? Featuring the characters of Twilight and HSM, as well as a couple celebs!**

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**BOYS:**

**Vamp17 **~ Edward Cullen

**WildcatChampz** ~ Troy Bolton

**Mr. Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**SuperHotInnerAngel** ~ Shia LaBeouf

**BabyZ** ~ Zac Efron

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp** ~ Jasper Hale

**GIRLS:**

**Klutz234** ~ Bella Swan

**BubbleYummy** ~ Alyson Callihan

**Imingfordummies** ~ Veronique Ladlow

**Drum** **Grrl** ~ Jasmine Callihan

**Brianaa Lee has joined the chat**

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Hey guys! Whats up?

**Brianaa Lee**: Not too much, u?

**Triple L**: Nuthing.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That was really weird yesterday, huh?

**Brianaa Lee**: Yes I know!! I hope that happens again today!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I don't. You guys embarrass me!

**Triple L: **Aww, you know you love us!

**Vamp17 has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Not again!

**Vamp 17**: Hey guys

**Brianaa Lee**: Hi Edward!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hey

**Vamp17**: How are you?

**Brianaa Lee**: Good.

**Vamp17**:…Triple L is very quiet today.

**Triple L**: I'm trying not to squeal.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: lol nice one.

**Triple L**: Thanks.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: So are you really a vampire?

**Triple L**: *elbows Dustin*

**Vamp17**: Umm, no, why do you ask?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Well, your screen name has "Vamp" in it and Ally said you were.

**Vamp17**: …Ally?

**Triple L**: Dustin, that's supposed to be a secret!! Humans aren't supposed to know!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Well how am I supposed to know that? I haven't read it!

**Vamp17:** Read what?

**Brianaa Lee**: Twilight.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: It's a book all about you

**Vamp 17**: Ooooo…..kay

**Vamp17 has left the chat**

**Triple L**: Oops.

**Brianaa Lee**: You can say that again.

**Triple L**: Oops.

**Brianaa Lee**: Not literally!!

**Triple L**: Oops.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Ally, stop.

**Triple L**: Ok, ok

**Klutz234 has joined the chat**

**Klutz 234**: What did you guys say to Edward?? He just called me, all freaked out about something you guys said.

**Triple L**: We told him there was a book all about you guys when he asked how we knew he was a vampire.

**Klutz234**: WHAT? How did you find out about that?!?!

**Brianaa Lee**: Like she said, we read "Twilight"

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Are you saying he IS a vampire? Cuz Edward denied it.

**Klutz234**: …Oops.

**Klutz234 has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: That could've gone better.

**Triple L**: Mmmhmm…

**BubbleYummy has joined the chat**

**BubbleYummy**: Hello? Who's online?

**Triple L**: Hello again!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Ally, I don't think-

**BubbleYummy**: Eww, you freaks-slash-stalkers again?!?

**BubbleYummy has left the chat**

**IMingfordummies has joined the chat**

**IMingfordummies:** Saphyre?

**Brianaa Lee**: She just left.

**IMingfordummies**: Oops.

**IMingfordummies has left the chat**

**Triple L**: Wow.

**Drum Grrl has joined the chat**

**Drum Grrl**: Hey, have you guys seen the Evil Hench Tw- I mean, my cousin and her friend online at all today?

**Brianaa Lee**: Yes, they just left.

**Drum Grrl**: Thanks!

**Drum Grrl has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Who was that?

**Triple L**: That was Jasmine Callihan, my role model

**Brianaa Lee:** Who wears cowboy boots

**Triple L:** And has crazy hair

**D-u_s-t_i-n:…**Okay then…

**WildcatChampz has joined the chat**

**Mr. Danforth has joined the chat**

**WildcatChampz:** Did I make it in time today??

**Brianaa Lee**: Who are you?

**WildcatChampz**: I'm Troy and that's Chad

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Oh geez, another one!

**WildcatChampz**: Another what?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Another guy that these girls go crazy for.

**Triple L**: I don't go crazy for him, do you Bri?

**Brianaa Lee**: Not really…

**WildcatChampz:** Ouch, you guys are hurting my ego!

**WildcatChampz has left the chat**

**Triple L**: Hold on, someones at the door.

**Triple L has set status to Away**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I wonder what that was all about.

**Mr. Danforth**: WHAT TIME IS IT?

**Brianaa Lee**: 5:30.

**Mr. Danforth**: …You guys suck.

**Mr. Danforth has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That was weird.

**Brianaa Lee**: Le deffo.

**Triple L:** Hey I'm back. Guess who was at my door?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Who?

**Triple L**: EDWARD CULLEN!

**Brianaa Lee**: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Triple L**: I know!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: What did he say?

**Triple L**: He asked me for my Twilight book and I said no. Then he read my mind, grabbed it from under my bed where I hid it and ran.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Weird.

**Triple L**: Yeah. But super hawt Edward Cullen was just in my house so I DON'T CARE!

**Brianaa Lee**: lol

**SuperHotInnerAngel has joined the chat**

**SuperHotInnerAngel**: Hey guys.

**Brianaa Lee**: Who are you?

**SuperHotInnerAngel**: I'm Shia!

**Triple L:** Yay!!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Whats with your screen name?

**SuperHotInnerAngel**: The first letters of every word spell my name! Sheesh!

**SuperHotInnerAngel has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oops.

**Triple L:** WHY CAN EVERYONE SAY THAT EXCEPT FOR ME?!

**Brianaa Lee**: Because you say it over and over and over and over and over?

**Triple L**: Point taken.

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**BabyZ**: Hello again!

**Triple L**: Hey

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: You're back.

**Brianaa Lee**: Don't worry Dustin, I'm over him

**Triple L**: *cough cough cough*

**Brianaa Lee**: Shut up ally!

**Triple L:** Sorry

**Brianaa Lee**: So whats up Zac?

**BabyZ**: Just ran away from some crazy paparazzi.

**Triple L**: Fuuuuuuun….

**BabyZ:** Not really.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hey, did you guys hear that Corbin Bleu disappeared??

**BabyZ**: YOU CAN PROVE NOTHING!! I HAVE AN ALIBI!!

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**Triple L**: Uh oh.

**Brianaa Lee**: Mr. Leopard Print Room is missing?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Yupp. Since last night.

**Triple L:** Umm, bri, do you remember the night when we were discussing who Zac could eat…

**Brianaa Lee**:…and Corbin was right after Vanessa on that list? And Vanessa was just "attacked by an animal"?

**Triple L:** Yeah…

**Brianaa Lee:** Yes, I remember…OMZ remember the night we wrote the poem!!

**Triple L:** OME we must write a new one!! I have a line!! "Talking on random chat rooms with super hot guys is fun!"

**Brianaa Lee**: TOADALLY!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: *sigh*

**Klutz234 has joined the chat**

**Vamp17 has joined the chat**

**Vamp17**: Ally, where did you get that Twilight book?

**Triple L**: Umm, at a bookstore.

**Klutz234**: So there are lots of these books out there?!

**Triple L**: Yes, there are millions of copies and there are 4 books in the _series_.

**Vamp17:** I wonder why Alice didn't see any of this. This is really strange, and believe me, I KNOW strange.

**Brianaa Lee**: We know you know strange.

**Klutz234**: How did that author know what I was thinking?? Even Edward can't read my mind!!

**Vamp17**: Wait- so all of that is what you _really_ thought?

**Klutz234**: Um…

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp has joined the chat**

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp**: Wow, it's really awkward on here. What's going on?

**Triple L**: Nothing…

**Vamp17**: Bella, you didn't answer my question.

**Klutz234**: Um, I have to go.

**Klutz234 has left the chat**

**Vamp17:** Bella??

**Vamp17 has left the chat**

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp**: What was that?

**Brianaa Lee**: It's a long story.

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp**: I bet. I'll go ask Alice.

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Why do I even come online anymore? This is so weird!

**Triple L:** I know!

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: Hi Zac!

**BabyZ:** You have to help me! This is Corbin on Zac's laptop! Help! Zac's hungry and-

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**Triple L**: I'm scared.

**Brianaa Lee**: Me too.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Let's get out of here!

**Triple L has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat**

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**BabyZ**: Hey! Guys? WAIT!!! I WAS KIDDING!!!!!

**Vamp17 has joined the chat**

**Vamp 17**: Hey Zac, have you read "Twilight"?

**BabyZ**: Yea, who hasn't?

**Vamp17:** DANG!

**Vamp17 has left the chat**

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**A/N: Please review guys, and give us some ideas on who/what you want in the next stories! I'll be sure to pass it along!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMing Adventures #3: Musical Mayhem**

**By ~Ally!~ [Brianaa's bestest friend ever! lol]**

**Synopsis**: Dustin FINALLY watches all of Hairspray and he and the girls discuss it when all Hairspray characters log on, followed by the HSM characters. Which two characters get it a fight, who gets forgotten and who is secretly a vampire?? Time will tell! Featuring the characters of Hairspray and HSM, as well as Edward Cullen.

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**BOYS:**

**Vamp17 **~ Edward Cullen

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**Chocoholic** ~ Seaweed J. Stubbs

**Mr. Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**WildcatChampz** ~ Troy Bolton

**Jazz Square** ~ Ryan Evans

**GIRLS:**

**ICanWait** ~ Tracy Turnblad

**CheckerBoard Chick** ~ Penny Pingleton

**TooSHARP2pAY **~ Sharpay Evans

**Math_Cutie** ~ Gabriella Montez

**BibleMom** ~ Prudy Pingleton

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: OMG guess what just happened!

**Brianaa Lee**: What?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I just watched Hairspray!

**Triple L**: YES!! I WIN!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: *shudders*

**Triple L**: You loved it, didn't you!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Not really, no.

**Triple L**: You cannot deny the truth. You love it. Feel the love.

**BroadwayBoi has joined the chat**

**ICanWait has joined the chat**

**BroadwayBoi**: Hey cats!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** …

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**Triple L**: …

**ICanWait**: That's his way of saying hello.

**Brianaa Lee**: Oh. Hi guys!

**Triple L**: You can't stop the beat!

**ICanWait**: OMG I wrote that song!! You saw the pageant?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: You could say that.

**BroadwayBoi:** How was my hair? Did it look ok?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**:…

**Triple L:** Yes Link, it looked fantastic.

**BroadwayBoi**: Phew!

**CheckerBoard Chick has joined the chat**

**Chocoholic has joined the chat**

**CheckerBoard** **Chick**: Hi guys! This is Penny Pingleton!

**Chocoholic**: Penny, you're not supposed to put your full name online. That's why we have screen names.

**CheckerBoard Chick:** Oh.

**Triple L**: That's Ok, Penny. We're the good guys!

**Brianaa Lee**: lol

**CheckerBoard Chick**: Ok, that's good!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: So ally, did you finish the math homework?

**Triple** **L**: Almost. It was hard.

**Brianaa Lee**: I know, I hate algebra!

**BroadwayBoi**: Forget about your algebra and calculus

**ICanWait**: We always do our homework on the morning bus!

**CheckerBoard** **Chick**: I can't tell a verb from a noun

**BroadwayBoi**: But we're the nicest kids in town!!

**Triple L**: Ok, this is annoying, even for ME!

**Triple L has left the chat**

**BroadwayBoi**: Oops. Sorry guys.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That's ok, she'll be back. She has nothing better to do.

**ICanWai**t: lol

**Mr. Danforth has joined the chat**

**Mr. Danforth**: Have you guys figured out what time it is yet?

**Chocoholic**: 7:20?

**Mr. Danforth has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: He has issues.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: For sure.

**Chocoholic**: Well, TECHNICALLY its 7:22…

**Brianaa Lee**: Just forget about it Seaweed.

**BibleMom has joined the chat**

**BibleMom:** PENNY LOU PINGLETON GET OFF THE COMPUTER!!

**CheckerBoard Chick**: MOM!! You just put my full name on the internet!!

**BibleMom**: EEK!!

**BibleMom has left the chat**

**CheckerBoard Chick**: That should buy me about 20 minutes.

**Brianaa Lee**: lol

**WildcatChampz has joined the chat**

**Math_Cutie has joined the chat**

**TooSHARP2pAY has joined the chat**

**Jazz Square has joined the chat**

**TooSHARP2pAY**: Eww Gabby's online!

**TooSHARPtopAY has left the chat**

**Math_Cutie:** :(

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Little blond b-

**Jazz Square**: coughcough

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: sorry.

**WildcatChampz**: Hey guys!!

**Brianaa Lee**: Hi.

**BroadwayBoi**: Hey, you're troy, right?

**WildcatChampz**: Yeah..

**BroadwayBoi**: I saw your championship game! You look a lot like me! Only I'm hotter!

**WildcatChampz**: You did NOT just say that! I could SO take you!

**BroadwayBoi**: You're on, Jerkish Jock!

**WildcatChampz**: Stupid singer!

**BroadwayBoi has left the chat**

**WildcatChampz has left the chat**

**Math_Cutie**: Uh-oh. My first aid skills will be needed.

**ICanWait**: I better go too.

**Math_Cutie has left the chat**

**ICanWait has left the chat**

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: What did I miss?

**Chocoholic**: Link's about to get his butt kicked by Troy and Gabby and Trace went to help with their first aid skills. Chad asked what time it was, Penny scared her mom, Sharpay came and left and Ryan's still here.

**Jazz Square**: Hi.

**Triple L**: Wow. A lot happened in the last 5 minutes.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Yupp.

**BibleMom has joined the chat**

**BibleMom:** PENNY GET OFF NOW!!

**CheckerBoard Chick**: Oops. Call me later Seaweed!

**BibleMom has left the chat**

**CheckerBoard Chick as left the chat**

**Vamp17 has joined the chat**

**Vamp 17**: Hello.

**Triple L**: Go away, Edward. We're not talking to vampires today!!

**Jazz Square**: Erm, right….*shifty eyes*

**Vamp17**: Fine, be that way. But I can read minds and I know one of you is a vampire…

**Vamp17 has left the chat**

**Chocoholic: !!!**

**Triple L: !!!**

**Brianaa Lee: !!!**

**D-u_s-t_i-n: !!!**

**Jazz Square**:…Hmm? Oh yeah! !!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Do you have something to tell us Ryan?

**Jazz Square**: Um, no.

**Jazz Square has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: O…kay.

**Brianaa Lee**: And all this time we were afraid Zac would eat Ryan.

**Triple L**: No, we though he'd eat LUCAS. There's a difference.

**Brianaa Lee**: Oh yeah.

**BroadwayBoi has joined the chat**

**WildcatChampz has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hey, the boys are back!

**Triple L:** The boys are back, the boys are back

**Brianaa Lee**: Ally…

**Triple L**: Sorry

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: So what happened?

**BroadwayBoi**: I totally kicked his butt!

**WildcatChampz**: DID NOT!

**Brianaa Lee**: Wait – tiny little Link beat huge, muscular Troy?!?

**Chocoholic:** Way to go Link!

**BroadwayBoi**: Thanks!

**WildcatChampz**: It was all luck! I stubbed my toe and fell and he attacked me!

**BroadwayBoi**: Whatever you say, Troy.

**Brianaa Lee**: Actually, I believe Troy.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Me too.

**Triple L**: Well, I believe you Link!

**BroadwayBoi**: Umm, thanks…

**Triple L**:

**BroadwayBoi**: You realize I have a GF right?

**Triple L**: Well, where is she?

**BroadwayBoi**:…….OMG TROY WE FORGOT THEM!!

**WildcatChampz**: We are SO dead!

**BroadwayBoi has left the chat**

**WildcatChampz has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: …Wow.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: If I ever did that, I'd be toast.

**Triple L**: Does this mean Link doesn't like me?

**Chocoholic**: …

**Chocoholic has left the chat**

**Vamp17 has joined the chat**

**Vamp17**: Can I stay now they're all gone?

**Brianaa Lee**: How did you know they were all gone??

**Vamp17**:…

**Triple L:** Bri. Mind reader.

**Brianaa Lee**: Right.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: So we figured out who the vampire was!

**Vamp17**: There was a vampire?!?

**Triple L**: Yes, you were the one that told us, remember?

**Vamp17**: I was just messing with your minds! No one was a vampire!

**Brianaa Lee:** Then why did Ryan…?

**Vamp17**: He was thinking about someone who looked a lot like Troy when I left…and he looked likeLink. But I didn't catch his name.

**Triple L**: …Zac.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …

**Triple L**: Zac knows that Ryan isn't Lucas, right?

**Brianaa Lee**:…

**Triple L**: We better go find him.

**Brianaa Lee**: yeah.

**Vamp17**: Wait, I'll give you a lift.

**Triple L**: SWEET! Running or Volvo?

**Vamp17**: Running.

**Brianaa Lee**: YES!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Whats the big deal? How is he gonna run with us all?

**Vamp17**: You'll see…

**Vamp17 has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee has left the chat**

**Triple L has left the chat**

**A/N:** Thanks again everybody! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I've only got three on here right now, but we have 12 chapters (so far!) in total, and I'll add as much as I can, as long as you all REVIEW! Thanks =)


	4. Chapter 4

**IMing Adventures #4: Fights, Threats and Awkward Sitches**

**By ~Ally!~ [Brianaa's Besty Buddy!]**

**Synopsis**: Zac consults a doctor about his "sickness". Dustin scares R-Pattz. Ally's heart gets broken yet again. Another awkward situation arrives. Someone gets hit on (!!!) and then threatened. Briana scares Dustin. A heated argument results in chaos and sadness for one chat member. DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!! Featuring the characters of Twilight, Hairspray, HSM, Bad Kitty, Charlie Brown and Indiana Jones, as well as movie stars Zac Efron and Robert Pattinson.

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee**: Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Dustin

**BOYS:**

**BabyZ** ~ Zac Efron

**DrCC**: Carlisle Cullen

**Vamp17** ~ Edward Cullen

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**SpunkHunk** ~ Robert Pattinson (R-Pattz)

**Mr. Danforth**: Chad Danforth

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp**: Jasper Hale

**NASCAR Lad** ~ Jack *****

**SnakeSlayer** ~ Indiana Jones

**fLaSh** ~ Charlie Brown

**GIRLS:**

**Shopperrr** ~ Alice Cullen

**Math_Cutie** ~ Gabriella Montez

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**DrCC has joined the chat**

**BabyZ**: Hi, who is this?

**DrCC**: My name's Carlisle. I'm a doctor.

**BabyZ**: Really? Maybe you could help me!

**DrCC**: What seems to be the problem?

**BabyZ**: Umm, it's kind of embarrassing…

**DrCC**: Well I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong!

**BabyZ**: Ok…well, I kind of really want to drink blood…all the time.

**DrCC**: …oh. Um, when did this start?

**BabyZ**: About a month ago. I remember that I was in pain for days, and then all I wanted to do was drink blood.

**DrCC**: Uh oh. Um, I think we better meet face to face.

**DrCC has left the chat**

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat**

**Vamp17 has joined the chat**

**BroadwayBoi has joined the chat**

**SpunkHunk has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hey Cullen, Larkin…who's SpunkHunk?

**SpunkHunk**: I'm Robert Pattinson.

**BroadwayBoi**: Hey, you're R-Pattz!

**SpunkHunk**: Um, yeah.

**Vamp17**: I've never heard of you.

**SpunkHunk**: Dude, I'm playing you in the "Twilight" movie!

**Vamp17**: THERE'S A MOVIE TOO?!?!

**Vamp17 has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: For a mind reader, this guy's pretty clueless.

**SpunkHunk**: Mmhmm.

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: Hey guys!

**Triple L**: Who's SpunkHunk?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: RUN!

**SpunkHunk**: Um…ok.

**SpunkHunk has left the chat**

**BroadwayBoi**: ???

**Brianaa Lee**: Who WAS that?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: No one…

**Triple L**: OME that was R-Pattz wasn't it?!?! OMR!! WAIT FOR ME ROBERT!!

**Triple L has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: Uh oh. That can't end well.

**BroadwayBoi**: How many people does this girl like??

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Too many to count.

**BroadwayBoi**: Wow.

**Brianaa Lee**: Yeah…

**Mr. Danforth has joined the chat**

**Mr. Danforth**: NOW do you know what time it is??

**BroadwayBoi**: Time to get a new watch?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: 6: 18?

**Brianaa Lee**: We don't know. Why don't you just tell us?

**Mr. Danforth**: NEVER!!

**Mr. Danforth has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: what a loser.

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Thanks Dustin. R-Pattz is gone. You just blew my one chance with "the British one"!!

**Brianaa Lee**: Ally, you never HAD a chance with "the british one"

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Or "the hot one" or "the cool one" or Indiana Jones or Han Solo

**Brianaa Lee**: Or Edward or Jack or Mutt or Troy or the Jonas Brothers or Link…

**BroadwayBoi**: Me?!?!

**Triple L**: LALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU LALALALA!!!

**DrCC has joined the chat**

**DrCC**: I just came on to tell you that Zac won't be online for a while. We're dealing with some, um, issues.

**Triple L**: Yay! Does this mean you're helping him be a vegetarian??

**Brianaa Lee**: Yes!! That's the best news I've had all day!

**DrCC**: How do you know about that?!?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Don't tell me you haven't heard about "Twilight" either!

**DrCC**: No….never mind. I have to help Zac.

**DrCC has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: Link ur very quiet.

**BroadwayBoi**: I think I just figured out what "Triple L" stands for…

**Triple L**: !!!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: What?

**BroadwayBoi**: um…

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp has joined the chat**

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp**: Wow, I detect another awkward situation.

**Triple L**: Yupp. For sure.

**BroadwayBoi**: Um, Tracy's calling me I g2g.

**BroadwayBoi has left the chat**

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp**: You guys have WAY too much drama!

**Triple L**: It's not my fault!! That's it, I'm changing my screen name!

**Triple L has left the chat**

**NASCAR Lady has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: Nice one Ally.

**NASCAR Lady**: I know! I can't lose!!

**NASCAR Lad has joined the chat**

**NASCAR Lady**: DANG IT!!!

**NASCAR Lady has left the chat**

**NASCAR Lad**: I hate crazy fans

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Me too!

**Brianaa Lee**: ?????????

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: NVM…

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Forget it, I'll just keep my old name.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Good choice.

**SnakeSlayer has joined the chat**

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp**: Who are you?

**SnakeSlayer**: Indiana Jones

**NASCAR Lad**: Ewwww you're old

**NASCAR Lad has left the chat**

**Triple L**: O…..kay. He's a jerk.

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp**: I'm insulted. I'm older than him!!

**SnakeSlayer**: Sorry. I'm only online because Jr forced me.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Jr?

**Triple L**: OMM your son is soooooo hot!!

**SnakeSlayer has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: Ally, you have to stop changing the last letter of 'OMG'. You scare people.

**Triple L**: NEVER!!

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp**: I think it's kinda cute.

**Triple L**: !?!?!?!?!?!

**Shopperrr has joined the chat**

**Shopperrr**: JASPER!! Get off the computer!! And girlie, I will totally kill you if you try to fight me for him!!

**Triple L**: I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!!

**Brianaa Lee**: I can vouch for that. Ally likes a LOT of people, but Jasper is not on that list

**Shopperrr**: …okay, I see that now. Sorry. Jasper, get off NOW

**Shopperrr has left the chat**

**Jasperthefriendlyvamp has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Wow.

**Brianaa Lee**: My thoughts exactly.

**Triple L**: Mmmhmm!!

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**BabyZ**: heyy

**Brianaa Lee**: I thought you were getting help!!

**BabyZ**: I was quick to cure.

**Triple L**: That's great!! Congrats!!

**BabyZ**: Thanks…

**Triple L**: So what did you guys hunt?

**BabyZ**: Why is this any of your business??

**Triple L**: Well edscuuuuuuse me!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: She's just really curious.

**Triple L**: Yeah!!

**BabyZ**: Sorry, not telling.

**Brianaa Lee**: Why not?

**BabyZ**: LEAVE ME ALONE!!

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: What's his prob?

**Brianaa Lee**: Hes probably just grumpy cuz human blood tastes a LOT better than animal blood

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That is the creepiest thing I've heard all day.

**Triple L**: Sorry. It's true.

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …

**Triple L**: Sooo… Charlie Brown wears a sweater

**Brianaa Lee**: I know!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Actually Kelsey has proof he wears a T-Shirt.

**Triple L**: NO SHE DOES NOT!

**Brianaa Lee**: EVERYONE KNOWS HE WEARS A SWEATER

**SpunkHunk has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Hey Spunk!! Charlie Brown wears a sweater, right?

**SpunkHunk**: I'm gonna say Yes, just because you called me Spunk :)

**Triple L**: Well you totally have spunk!!

**Math_Cutie has joined the chat**

**Math_Cutie**: Whats up guys?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: They're arguing over whether Charlie Brown wears a sweater or not

**Math_Cutie**: He totally wears a T-Shirt.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I know!!

**Triple L**: NOT!

**Brianaa Lee**: NEVER!!

**SpunkHunk**: YOU'RE WRONG!

**fLaSh has joined the chat**

**fLaSh**: whats going on here.

**Brianaa Lee**: Who are you?

**fLaSh**: Charlie Brown's my name

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: You wear a t-shirt, right?

**fLaSh**: yes…

**Triple L**: GO PUT ON A SWEATER!!

**Math_Cutie**: NO DON'T!!

**fLaSh**: …

**Math_Cutie**: HA he's still here!! WEARING A T-SHIRT!

**Triple L**: I HATE YOU ALL! Come on Spunk, Briana.

**Triple L has left the chat**

**SpunkHunk has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Fine, be that way.

**Math_Cutie:** They just can't handle the truth!

**D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat**

**Math_Cutie has left the chat**

**fLaSh:** wow. No one can clear a room like me. :(

**fLaSh has left the chat**

**A/N:** wow, I've been getting a lot done, huh? Well, there's still plenty more to come! Please review! Love hearing from you!


	5. Chapter 5

**IMing Adventures # 5: Dares, Drama and Deceit**

**By ~Ally!~ [brianaa's bestyy! lol]**

**Synopsis**: Kelsey joins the gang in their online chat. In the following five pages, someone's feelings will be hurt through miscommunication, plans will be made, people will be scared and Chad will be yelled at. Just another day in a chat room!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie** ~ Kelsey

**BOYS:**

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**Mr. Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**fLaSh** ~ Charlie Brown

**BabyZ** ~ Zac Efron

**NASCAR Lad** ~ Jack *****

**The Beef** ~ Shia LaBeouf

**GIRLS:**

**Drum Grrl** ~ Jasmine Callihan

**BubbleYummy** ~ Alyson Callihan

**IMingfordummies** ~ Veronique Ladlow

**Shopperrr** ~ Alice Cullen

**Princess P** ~ Polly Prentis

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: OME is that you Kelsey?!

**TheMusicalGenie :** Yes, who's this?

**Triple L**: I'll give you a hint: She's got FUR

**TheMusicalGenie :** ALLY!

**Triple L**: Yepp!!

**TheMusicalGenie :** I remember that!! Good times!

**Triple L**: OOH! What about "Wanna be a husky?"

**TheMusicalGenie :** "HAHA you suck Maria!"

**Triple L**: We are such freaks.

**TheMusicalGenie :** Oh yeah.

**Triple L**: I dare you to ask the next person who logs on if they wanna be a husky

**TheMusicalGenie :** YOU'RE ON!!

**Triple L**: Sweet…

**BroadwayBoi has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Link!!

**TheMusicalGenie :** Wanna be a husky?

**BroadwayBoi**: …

**BroadwayBoi has left the chat**

**Triple L**: HAHAHAHA

**Brianaa Lee has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: OMZ Ally guess what!!

**Triple L**: …What?

**Brianaa Lee**: Mum said I could have a slumber party this weekend!!

**Triple L**: YES!! Musical Marathon?

**Brianaa Lee**: DUH!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oh geez.

**TheMusicalGenie :** Can I come?

**Brianaa Lee**: Sure! Bring the 1988 Hairspray!

**TheMusicalGenie :** Only if you can do one little dare.

**Brianaa Lee**: Ok…what?

**TheMusicalGenie :** You have to invite the next person who comes online to your party

**Brianaa Lee**: Um, ok sure.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I have a bad feeling about this…

**Triple L**: You've been watching Star Wars again, haven't you?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Maybe.

**Brianaa Lee**: lol

**Mr. Danforth has joined the chat**

**The Musical Genie :** Remember our deal, Briana.

**Brianaa Lee**: Eww, forget it.

**Mr. Danforth**: Hey, do you-

**Triple L**: NO!!

**Brianaa Lee**: NO!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** NO!!

**Mr. Danforth**: Ok, ok, sheesh!

**Mr. Danforth has left the chat**

**fLaSh has joined the chat**

**fLaSh**: Hello again.

**TheMusicalGenie :** Who's that?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That's Charlie Brown. We get all types on this chat room.

**TheMusicalGenie :** OMG CHARLIE BROWN?!?

**fLaSh**: Yes…?

**TheMusicalGenie :** YOU'RE A GOOD MAN! SUCH A GOOD GOOD MAN! A VERY GOOD MAN! A GOOD GOOD GOOD MAN!!!

**fLaSh**: um, no I'm not.

**Triple L**: Don't disagree with her…

**TheMusicalGenie :** You're a good man Charlie Brown!

**fLaSh**: no, im not a good man. I'm not much of a man at all…

**TheMusicalGenie :** YOU'RE IN DENIAL!!

**TheMusicalGenie has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: Wow. I've never seen Kelsey react like that!

**Triple L**: I have…

**fLaSh**: Maybe she's right. Maybe I AM in denial!

**fLaSh has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: This keeps getting weirder and weirder.

**Brianaa Lee**: A lot of these people are freaks

**Triple L**: …And we aren't?

**Brianaa Lee**:…true

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**BabyZ**: Hey guys.

**Triple L**: You're not grumpy today, are you?

**BabyZ**: No. Sorry about that.

**Brianaa Lee**: That's ok. :)

**Triple L**: So what have you been up to?

**BabyZ**: I got beat up by Edward a couple times

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Why?!?

**BabyZ**: I keep forgetting he can read my mind…lets leave it at that.

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Someone has a temper.

**Triple L**: Isn't that cute??

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …

**BabyZ**: …No. I'm a little scared of this freaky crush, im gonna go.

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**Drum Grrl has joined the chat**

**NASCAR Lad has joined the chat**

**Drum Grrl**: Hello precious chat room pals!

**Brianaa Lee**: Hey!

**Triple L**: How are the evil henches?

**Drum Grrl**: DON'T SAY THEIR NAMES! THEY'LL HEAR YOU!

**Triple L**: Don't worry, I'll scare them away.

**BubbleYummy has joined the chat**

**IMingfordummies has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Hello again!! This is Ally and I'm friends with Jas! I love fluffy bunnies and movie musicals!

**BubbleYummy**: EEK!!

**Triple L**: And I hate the "For Dummies" books.

**IMingfordummies**: :( That hurts! "For Dummies" books are totally American Express!

**BubbleYummy has left the chat**

**IMingfordummies has left the chat**

**NASCAR Lad**: Wow. I've never seen that happen before.

**Drum Grrl**: Me neither. You officially have a plaque in my "Favorite People" hall of fame.

**Triple L**: Thanks!!

**The** **Beef has joined the chat**

**BroadwayBoi has joined the chat**

**The Beef**: Hi guys. This is Shia.

**Brianaa Lee**: Why did you change your screen name?

**The Beef**: SOMEONE hurt my feelings

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I'm sorry! It was just a question!!

**NASCAR Lad**: So you're Shia LaBeouf?

**The Beef**: That's me

**Drum Grrl**: HAHA Shia "The beef" is totally "the beef"!!

**The Beef**:…I will not stay online simply to be insulted.

**The Beef has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Isn't "the beef" a good thing??

**Brianaa Lee**: Yes. Apparently Shia didn't know that.

**BroadwayBoi**: Even _**I**_ know that!

**Drum Grrl**: Oops.

**NASCAR Lad**: Nice one Jas.

**Drum Grrl**: Thanks. Uh oh, the Thwarter's home. See you guys later!!

**Drum Grrl has left the chat**

**NASCAR Lad**: I better go save my Supergirl. Later.

**NASCAR Lad has left the chat**

**BroadwayBoi**: JAS IS A SUPERHERO?!?

**Brianaa Lee**:…yes. Yes she is.

**BroadwayBoi**: WOW!! I must go get her autograph!!

**BroadwayBoi has left the chat**

**Triple L**: Remind me again why I like this guy?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That's what I've been asking you for a long time.

**Triple L:…**oh.

**Shopperrr has joined the chat**

**Shopperrr**: hey guys!!

**Brianaa Lee**: Hey!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hi

**Triple L**: …

**Shopperrr**: Don't worry, no hard feelings.

**Triple L**: Ok. Then, hey!!

**Shopperrr**: lol

**Triple L**: So Bri, what time does the slumber party start?

**Brianaa Lee**: 6:30ish.

**Shopperrr**: OMG a party?? I parties!! Can I come??

**Triple L**: Alice, you don't sleep.

**Triple L**: …

**Triple L:** Alice?

**Shopperrr**: EEEEEK!!

**Brianaa Lee**: WHAT?!

**Shopperrr**: Ally, you have pyjamas with CATS on them?!?

**Triple L:** yes…

**Shopperrr**: That's it! We're going shopping right now! You need a new wardrobe!

**Triple L**: WHAT? NO!!

**Brianaa Lee**: OOOOH! Can I help??

**Shopperrr:** Sure!! :)

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I'll be praying for you Ally.

**Triple L**: You can't make me go!! Nothing will change my mind!!

**Brianaa Lee**: I know a store with crinoline skirts.

**Triple L has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Wow. That worked well.

**Shopperrr**: Little does she know that we won't be BUYING crinoline. Eww.

**Princess P has joined the chat**

**Princess P**: Hi guys! I'm Jas's best friend and fashion consultant, Polly.

**Brianaa Lee**: OMG YOU ARE MY ROLE MODEL!!

**Princess P**: Thanks. Making Jas look good takes work.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Ouch.

**Shopperrr**: Hey, maybe you can help us! There's this girl who is in need of a MAJOR fashion makeover. I'm thinking all pink.

**Princess P**: Perfect!! How bad is she?

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: What are you guys waiting for?? Crinoline skirts are waiting!! We must leave!! And shop!! And buy chocolate!! And eat chocolate while wearing crinoline! Perhaps with tiaras on!! LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO!!!

**Triple L has left the chat**

**Princess P**: we better hurry. Wanting to wear crinoline is almost as bad as wanting to wear olive green…

**Shopperrr**: Or orange.

**Princess P**: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?!?

**Princess P has left the chat**

**Shopperrr has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: See ya later Dustin.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: How afraid should I be for Ally?

**Brianaa Lee:** Very.

**Brianaa Lee has left the chat**

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Triple L:** Hey, you guys still here?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: They just left to pick up you. And they recruited Jas's best friend Polly to help out.

**Triple L**: YES!! I am in good hands!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I should warn you…

**Triple L**: Yes?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**:…they aren't going to let you get crinoline.

**Triple L:** WHAT!?!?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: You didn't hear that from me.

**Triple L**: NO! I NEED CRINOLINE!!

**Triple L has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: This will be interesting.

**D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMing Adventures #6: Yelling, Burns and Funny Stuff**

**By ~Ally!~ [B.A.D...K!]**

**Synopsis:** The day starts off with a yell and keeps getting worse. A good man gets scared, Chad gets mad, Link gets burned, Edward gets bugged, Ally gets heart broken for the zillionth time, Kelsey feels bad, Dustin gets really frustrated and Briana gets an invitation. All of this while discussing nicknames, miniskirts, superheroes and superpowers, relationships and autographs. Featuring many celebs and fictional characters!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie **~ Kelsey

**BOYS:**

**fLaSh** ~ Charlie Brown

**Mr. Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**Vamp17** ~ Edward Cullen

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**SpunkHunk** ~ Robert Pattinson

**BabyZ** ~ Zac Efron

**GIRLS:**

**Doe A Deer** ~ Maria VonTrapp

**Shopperrr** ~ Alice Cullen

**TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat**

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: KELSEYYYY!!!!

**TheMusicalGenie** : …There was a complication.

**Triple **L: ARGH YOU'RE SOOOO MEAN TO ME!!

**Triple L has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie** : MUAHAHA

**Brianaa Lee**: …?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: What was that?

**TheMusicalGenie** : I just scared Ally offline. Twas fun.

**fLaSh has joined the chat**

**fLaSh**: ACK Musical Genie is online!!

**fLaSh has left the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie** : NOOO!! THAT WAS THE GOOD MAN!! YOURE A GOOD MAN CHARLIE BROWN! COME BAAAAAAACK!! YOURE SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!

**TheMusicalGenie has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oh…kay.

**Brianaa Lee:** 4 sho.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Soo how badly did you guys torture Ally on your shopping trip?

**Brianaa Lee**: One word: Miniskirt.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: XD hahaha that's hilarious!

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Hey guys! Whats shakin'?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oh nothing, were just laughing at your expense.

**Triple L**: I am just so unintentionally funny.

**Brianaa Lee**: Le deffo. But that's not your superpower.

**Triple L**: Nope. Musical relation rox mi sox!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**:…

**Mr. Danforth has joined the chat**

**Mr. Danforth**: Soooo…figured it out yet?

**Brianaa Lee**: OMZ I think I know what time it is!!

**Mr. Danforth**: Really? What?

**Brianaa Lee**: Someone gimmie the line!!

**Triple L**: What time is it?

**Brianaa Lee**: Summertime!

**Mr. Danforth**: No, you dimwit, it's the middle of November! It can't be summertime, duh

**Mr. Danforth has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That guy is really getting on my nerves.

**Triple L**: Mmhmmm!! I wish zac would eat him.

**Brianaa Lee**: Le deffo.

**Vamp17 has joined the chat**

**Vamp17**: Hello

**Triple L**: Edward, you REALLY need to sign on a BIT sooner

**Vamp17**: Why?

**Triple L**: To read Chad's mind and tell us what time it is!

**Vamp17**: It's 4:15…

**Triple L**: Never mind…

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: We're never gonna figure out what time it is, are we?

**Brianaa Lee**: Probably not.

**BroadwayBoi has joined the chat**

**SpunkHunk has joined the chat**

**BroadwayBoi**: You totally lied, Briana! Jas isn't a superhero! I just asked her!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Well obviously, if she was a superhero she wouldn't admit it. That would blow her cover and she'd need a new secret identity.

**BroadwayBoi**: Hey, you're right!! Im so gonna go get her autograph this time!!

**BroadwayBoi has left the chat**

**Brianaa** **Lee**: Seriously, what goes on in this guys mind?

**Vamp17**: Nothing.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: HA!

**SpunkHunk**: That was kinda mean guys. He cant help that hes stupid.

**Triple L**: See, this is why I like you!! You're soooooo nice!!

**Brianaa Lee**: Actually, that was a snide burn too.

**Triple L**: I hear nothing.

**Vamp17**: You mean you READ nothing. And yes you do, I can tell.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Why don't we talk about something else?

**Triple L**: OK…Rob, I saw you on TV last night!!

**Brianaa Lee**: That's not REALLY changing the subject…

**Triple L**: Oh shush.

**SpunkHunk**: Really? What was I talking about?

**Triple L:** Twilight.

**Vamp17**: DO NOT SAY THAT AROUND ME!!

**Vamp17 has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: And we're SURE this guy can read minds?

**Brianaa Lee**: Sadly, yes.

**SpunkHunk**: Well, I must go practice my American accent. Bye!

**Triple L**: BYE ROB AKA R-PATTZ AKA SPUNK AKA SPUNKRANSOM!!

**SpunkHunk**: Goodbye Ally aka Triple L aka FreakOfNature

**SpunkHunk has left the chat**

**Triple L**: Does this mean he doesn't like me?

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …

**Triple L**: NOOOO IT DOES! WHAAAAAA!!

**Triple L has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Speaking of "like", who DOES Ally like?

**Brianaa Lee**: Rob, Link, Jack, Edward, Zac, Shia, Mutt, take your pick

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: No, like someone our age, like at our school

**Brianaa Lee**: Oh. No one as far as I know.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Yes you do. Come on, tell me.

**Brianaa Lee**: Seriously, I don't know!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Please? I promise not to tell anyone!

**Brianaa Lee**: OMZ dustin, I srsly don't know!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: YES YOU DO!!

**Brianaa Lee**: NO I DON'T!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: YES

**Brianaa Lee**: NO

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Come on, just tell me who she likes!

**Brianaa Lee**: I DUNNO I DUNNO I DUNNO I DUNNO

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?!?!

**Brianaa Lee**: IM NOT!!!

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: WHO DO YOU LIKE??

**Triple L**: Rob ;(

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: No

**Triple L**: Link

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: No

**Triple L**: Edward

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: NOOO like your age

**Triple L**: Like The Sprouses?

**Brianaa Lee**: Like someone at our school, in our community

**Triple L:** OOOOOOOOOOOOH!…no one

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: GAH!

**D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat**

**Triple L**: What the French toast was that?

**Brianaa Lee**: I don't know, but I think it has caused him to start spazzing on the floor

**Triple L**: Uh oh.

**Brianaa Lee**: I better make sure hes ok…

**Brianaa Lee has left the chat**

**Triple L**: NOOOOO now im all alone!!

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Yayyy! Hi Zac!

**BabyZ**: Hey whats up?

**Triple L**: Im lonely, everyone left me alone here!

**BabyZ**: That was mean

**Triple L**: No, I accidentally caused Dustin to start spazzing and Briana had to help him.

**BabyZ**:…That's probably the weirdest thing ive heard all day.

**Triple L**: I know, right?

**TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie** : Nooo THIS is the weirdest thing you've heard all day: UTYIUDGIOYTRIEULTIGDRLUTGFILYDFILTWGILTY!!!!!!

**BabyZ**: ……….i suppose you're right

**TheMusicalGenie** : HA! I win, Ally!

**Triple L**: …I lost the game.

**BabyZ**: NOOO I lost the game! I HATE YOU ALL!!

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**Triple L**: Noooo hes gone!!

**TheMusicalGenie** : Yes and there's more bad news as well

**Triple L**: Oh no! What?

**TheMusicalGenie** : …There's been a complication.

**Triple L**: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!

**Triple L has left the chat**

**fLaSh has joined the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie** : Heyyyy it's the good man!!!

**fLaSh**: Oh no, not you again!

**TheMusicalGenie** : Yes, me again!! youre a good man Charlie brown

**fLaSh**: NOOOOO NOT THE SONG!!

**fLaSh has left the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie** : Wow, he really loves to run!!

**Brianaa Lee has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: So ur SURE ur ok?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: as long as no one mentions ally

**TheMusicalGenie** : …

**Brianaa Lee**: Don't u dare Kelsey

**TheMusicalGenie** : Ok ok

**BroadwayBoi has joined the chat**

**BroadwayBoi**: Ok, now im POSITIVE Jas isn't a superhero! When she denied it I accidentally kicked her and she said ow. If she was a superhero she wouldn't have felt pain! You are liars!!

**TheMusicalGenie** : Obviously she was acting so you don't blow her cover. Duh.

**BroadwayBoi**: OMG are you REALLY a genie???

**Brianaa Lee**: Yes she is. And a musical one at that.

**BroadwayBoi**: SWEET! I must get your autograph!

**BroadwayBoi has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That was too easy.

**Brianaa Lee**: But so very entertaining

**Doe A Deer has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Who are you?

**Doe A Deer**: I'm Maria VonTrapp

**TheMusicalGenie** : HAHAHA YOU SUCK MARIA! Nobody wants you!! You're such a nerrrrrrrd! AHAHAHA

**Doe A Deer**: ;(

**Doe A Deer has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That was mean.

**TheMusicalGenie** : WAIT! I was just kidding! Ask Ally, she'll tell you!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: ACK! Ally! …ok never mind im good

**TheMusicalGenie** : I must go find maria!!

**TheMusicalGenie has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …okay then

**Shopperrr has joined the chat**

**Shopperrr**: Hey guys!!

**Brianaa Lee**: hey alice!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: hey

**Shopperrr**: So how is everyone?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Um

**Brianaa Lee**: Uh

**Shopperrr**: O…kay

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oops, g2g for hockey. Ttyl

**D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat**

**Shopperrr**: …

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**Shopperrr**: …wanna go shopping?

**Brianaa Lee**: Sure!!

**Shopperrr has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee has left the chat**

**THE END!!**

**A/N REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMing Adventures #7: Mysteries, Ghosts and Being Nice**

**By ~Ally!~**

**Synopsis: **WWBD? (What Would Bambi Do, for those of you who are clueless!) The chat room gang is going to be NICE today. Well, at least KELSEY is. They quickly discover that being nice can be hard…and rather boring. Then a Good Man FINALLY gets help, an argument breaks out about dancing, someone unknowingly puts himself in danger, the Hogwarts Houses are discussed and a GHOST shows up?? Only in **IMing Adventures**!! (which **IS SO** a totally awesome name!)

Featuring assorted fictional characters, celebrities and all your favorite REAL people!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie **~ Kelsey

**BOYS:**

**Vamp17** ~ Edward Cullen

**fLaSh** ~ Charlie Brown

**Jazz** **Square** ~ Ryan Evans

**BabyZ** ~ Zac Efron

**Mr**. **Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**SpunkHunk** ~ Robert Pattinson (R-Pattz)

**GIRLS:**

**Klutz234** ~ Bella Swan

**SheRox** ~ Roxy Hernandez

**Headstrong** ~ Ashley Tisdale

**OTHER (???):**

**EBeyondTheGrave** ~ ?????? (to be revealed later on…muahaha)

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat**

**The Musical Genie has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Hi gang!! What's shakin'??

**TheMusicalGenie :** I'm gonna be nice today!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Aw man, you're funny when you're mean

**Brianaa Lee**: True, but everyone has to treat others the way they want to be treated. WWBD?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Totally

**Vamp17 has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Twilight.

**Vamp17**: ACKK!!

**Vamp17 has left the chat**

**Triple L:** _That_ was not particularly nice, Dustin.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Sorry, sorry…

**TheMusicalGenie** : …Being nice is kind of boring.

**fLaSh has joined the chat**

**fLaSh**: uh oh, TMG is online!!

**TheMusicalGenie** : Don't worry I'm being nice today

**fLaSh**: Oh. That takes some of the fun out of it

**TheMusicalGenie :** *sigh* fine. "you're a good man."

**fLaSh**: thanks!! J J

**Brianaa Lee**: Hey, I thought you were in denial!

**fLaSh**: well, im really just depressed

**Triple L**: "Feel depressed, Charlie? Wanna talk about it? Think about all the nic-"

**Brianaa Lee**: Ally…

**Triple L**: Riiight. Sorry

**TheMusicalGenie** : OMCB I just had an idea!! The good man can come to my house and talk to Randi! She just got a subscription to "Psycholgy Today"!

**fLaSh**: aww thanks!! This is the closest to happy ive felt in…well, ever!!

**fLaSh has left the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Just when I think things can't get weirder…

**Brianaa Lee**: Le deffo.

**Triple L**: You haven't said that in a while!!

**Brianaa Lee**: I know! We must start talking like that again!!

**Triple L**: For sure. Its totally the beef

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: *sigh*

**Jazz Square has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: RYAN! You're alive!!!

**Jazz Square**: Yeah, thanks! You guys saved me from Zac!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I still wish someone had warned me about "running" with Edward…

**Triple L**: Sorry. It was too good an opportunity to pass up.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Haha very funny.

**Jazz Square**: So is zac really a vegetarian now?

**Brianaa Lee**: Apparently. Thank goodness!!

**Jazz Square**: Cool. So he wont eat me??

**Triple L**: Noooope!

**Jazz Square**: Sweeeeeeeet

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**Vamp17 has joined the chat**

**Klutz234 has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hey Edward: Twilight.

**Vamp17:** Sorry, that only works once per day.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Dang

**Mr. Danforth has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: OM freakin E Chad, we don't know what time it is!!

**Mr. Danforth**: I'll give you time to think.

**Vamp17**: So Bella, are we going to the dance?

**Klutz234**: Are you kidding me? Prom was fun but I don't dance.

**Mr. Danforth**: Noo, _I _don't dance

**Jazz Square**: Yes you do!!

**Klutz234**: Well _I_ don't!

**Vamp17**: You did at prom

**Klutz234**: Noo, YOU did. I was just along for the ride.

**Vamp17**: Meh.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: As interesting as this is, I think we should talk about something else.

**Brianaa Lee**: Zac, you're very quiet!

**BabyZ**: I'm soooooo hungry today

**Mr. Danforth**: That's nice. Anyway, Anyone know what time it is?

**BabyZ**: LUNCHTIME!!

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**Vamp17**: NOOOO ZAC!! YOU'RE A VEGETARIAN NOW!!

**Vamp17 has left the chat**

**Mr. Danforth**: What a dingus. No one eats lunch at 3:30.

**Jazz Square**: …Is that what time it is?

**Mr. Danforth**: Yes…I mean NO!!…Hang on, someones at the door.

**Mr. Danforth has set status to Away**

**Brianaa Lee**: Uh oh…

**SheRox has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: His status will probably be set to "away" for forever now

**SheRox**: That would make a sweet title for a song!!

**Triple L**: I have a good title, buts its for more of a story than a song

**Brianaa Lee**: What is it?

**Triple L**: "IMing Adventures"

**SheRox**: That's one of the dumbest names I ever heard.

**SheRox has left the chat**

**Triple L: **Well, _I_ think its cool…

**Klutz234**: Hey, sorry I didn't talk for a while. I have good news and bad news.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Ok, tell us!

**Klutz234**: Edward brought Zac back. He saved Chad.

**Triple L:** Oh. Ok, whats the good news?

**Klutz234**: …That WAS the good news.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oh…

**Brianaa Lee**: Then what's the BAD news?

**Klutz234**: Alice says that you're going to become very sad in a minute.

**Brianaa Lee**: What?!? Why?!?!

**Klutz234**: I dunno. I have to go help Edward, bye!!

**Klutz234 has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: What will make Briana really sad?

**Headstrong has joined the chat**

**Headstrong**: Hey guys. This is Ashley Tisdale

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: O.O !!!!!!!!

**Brianaa Lee**: ;(

**Triple L**: well that solves the mystery

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hey Ashley!!

**Headstrong**: Hey… So, I hear you guys know Zac.

**Triple L**: Yeah, don't worry about him. He's a good vampire now.

**Headstrong**: ZACS A VAMPIRE?!?!?!?

**Headstrong has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: NO WAIT! COME BACK!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: DUSTIN?!?

**Brianaa Lee has left the chat**

**Jazz Square**: Since everyone is leaving, I will too.

**Jazz Square has left the chat**

**Triple L: **Hello?? Anyone?

**Mr. Danforth**: Hey I'm back!

**Triple L**:…anyone but him?

**Mr. Danforth**: HEY! Meanie!!

**Mr. Danforth has left the chat**

**Triple L**: Now I'm REALLY alone. Whaaa!!!

**TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie :** Well, the good man is a little less depressed now.

**Triple L**: What did you and Randi do to him?

**TheMusicalGenie :** We read him Randi's magazine and then we watched Hairspray.

**Triple L**: Nice. It is impossible to be depressed when you are watching Hairspray!

**TheMusicalGenie :** … … …

**Triple L**: What?

**TheMusicalGenie :** I can't say it, its mean

**Triple L**: PWEAZE? Now im all curious!!

**TheMusicalGenie :** Ok…its impossible to be depressed…unless you have a complication

**Triple L**: WHAAAAA!!

**TheMusicalGenie :** I told you it was mean.

**Triple L**: That you did. In that case, I forgive you.

**SpunkHunk has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Heyyyyy Rob!!

**SpunkHunk**: Hi.

**Triple L**: I am SOOOOOOOO going to see the Twilight movie when it comes out!

**SpunkHunk**:…cool…you do know I'm in other films, right?

**TheMusicalGenie :** Weren't you in the "Harry Potter" movies?

**SpunkHunk**: Yeah, I was Cederic Diggory.

**Triple L**: HAHA you were in Hufflepuff!!!!

**SpunkHunk**: SHUT UP! Hufflepuff is totally awesome!!

**Triple L**: Please, Ravenclaw would kick your sorry butt anyday!

**TheMusicalGenie :** I think Griffendor has the best music.

**Triple L**: DOES NOT!

**SpunkHunk**: DOES NOT!

**TheMusicalGenie :** YOU'RE IN DENIAL!!!

**TheMusicalGenie has left the chat**

**Triple L has left the chat**

**SpunkHunk has left the chat**

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**EBeyondTheGrave has joined the chat**

**BabyZ: **Who are you??

**EBeyondTheGrave**: You don't know, Zacikins? Its me, Baby V, your lover

**BabyZ**: IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ARE DEAD!!

**EBeyondTheGrave**: Obviously not!

**BabyZ**: BUT I SAW IT!! YOU DIED!!

**EBeyondTheGrave**: Did I?

**BabyZ**: AHHHHH!

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**EBeyondTheGrave**: MUAHAHAHA!

**Brianaa Lee has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: Hey, who are you?

**EBeyondTheGrave**: I'm a ghost.

**Brianaa Lee**: Ohhhh…….kay

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Hey Bri, who's that?

**Brianaa Lee**: A ghost?

**EBeyondTheGrave**: My name's Summer.

**Triple L**: AHHH! SUMMER?!? As in that online ghost who said they'd murder people?!

**EBeyondTheGrave**: Yup!

**Brianaa Lee**: Then whats with the "E" in your screen name? Wouldn't it be an "S"?

**EBeyondTheGrave**: Ummm…uh…

**EBeyondTheGrave has left the chat**

**Triple L**: THAT was mucho weird!

**Brianaa Lee**: Mmhmm!

**D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I lost Ashley. :(

**Triple L**: Where were you? You missed our encounter with a ghost!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: DANG I always miss the fun

**Brianaa Lee**: It was not FUN

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**BabyZ**: Is Vanessa gone?!?

**Brianaa Lee:** Um, Zac, Vanessas dead

**BabyZ**: But she was just on here!!

**Brianaa Lee**: You mean "EBeyondTheGrave"?

**BabyZ**: Yes! *shudder*

**Triple L**: She told us she was Summer, the internet ghost!!

**BabyZ**: Idiot, that ghost doesn't exist!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Neither does Vanessa…anymore

**BabyZ: **Oh.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: So who is it then?!?

**Brianaa Lee**: I dunno.

**Triple L**: OOH! Lets go ask alice!!

**BabyZ**: Oooh can I come? It'd be totally Visa!

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …

**Triple L**: Ok, #1) _Never_ say "Visa" ever again, #2) We'd rather not hang out with you when you're hungry. Sorry.

**BabyZ**: Oh. Right. Later, then.

**Triple L has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat**

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**THE END!! (To be continued…)**

**A/N:** We'll reveal the "ghost" in the next story!


	8. Chapter 8

**IMing Adventures #8: Anger, Angst and the Paranormal**

**By ~Ally!~ [B.A.D!]**

**Synopsis: **After the mysterious appearance of a ghost, the **IMing Adventures** Crew has discovered the prankster. Too bad no one told Link. Then someone's line gets stolen, a celeb's feelings are hurt, a grieving woman gets told off, "the ghost" gets confronted, Kelsey gets confuzzled, Hufflepuff gets burned (again…), a random argument about health professionals gets started and one word, you guessed it, breaks Ally's heart. But don't worry, all stories have happy endings…RIGHT? Featuring fictional characters from books, videos and movies, as well as three super cool male celebs!!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie **~ Kelsey

**BOYS:**

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**Mr. Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**Jesse** ~ Jesse McCartney

**BabyZ** ~ Zac Efron

**BearHug22** ~ Emmett Cullen

**SpunkHunk** ~ Robert Pattinson (R-Pattz)

**TRAN** ~ Dr. Tran

**Vamp17** ~ Edward Cullen

**GIRLS:**

**Shopperrr** ~ Alice Cullen

**Ghost Whisperer** ~ Melinda Gordon (The Ghost Whisperer)

**OTHER (???):**

**EBeyondTheGrave** ~ ?????? (to be revealed in this story)

**BroadwayBoi has joined the chat**

**EBeyondTheGrave has joined the chat**

**BroadwayBoi**: Hello, who's this?

**EBeyondTheGrave**: I'm a ghost.

**BroadwayBoi**: OMG I must get your autograph!!!

**EBeyondTheGrave**: Umm, no

**EBeyondTheGrave has left the chat**

**BroadwayBoi**: NOOO COME BACK!!

**BroadwayBoi has left the chat**

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**Shopperrr has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Heyy Alice!

**Shopperrr**: Hey Ally

**Triple L**: Thanks for explaining about our ghost the other day.

**Shopperrr**: No problem…sooo wanna go shopping?

**Triple L**: Um, not right now, I wanna talk to some people. Maybe later?

**Shopperrr**: Ok. Maybe Rosalie wants to go….yeah, she does. See ya later!

**Shopperrr has left the chat**

**Triple L**: Yay, an empty chatroom…NOT

**Triple L**: lalala…sooo anyone gonna sign on soon?

**Mr. Danforth has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Oh great.

**Mr. Danforth**: WHAT TIME IS IT?

**Triple L**: Time to GET A LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE?!?

**Mr. Danforth**: Fine, be that way!

**Mr. Danforth has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: BRIANA! OME, Thank goodness you're here!!

**Brianaa Lee**: Why, what's up?

**Triple L**: Ugh, Chad was just here. Enough said.

**Brianaa Lee**: eww, le deffo.

**TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie :** Hey guys, guess what!

**Triple L**: What?

**Brianaa Lee**: What?

**TheMusicalGenie :** I met a ghost yesterday!!!

**Brianaa Lee**: "EBeyondTheGrave"??

**TheMusicalGenie :** Yeah, how'd you know??

**Triple L**: We talked to the "ghost" the other day too.

**TheMusicalGenie :** Aww, I thought I was just special!

**Brianaa Lee**: Oh, you totally are!!

**Triple L**: Yeah, you're the only person I know with two fat kids wearing beanies where their heart should be!

**TheMusicalGenie :** Oh yeah? Well you're the only person I know who has a heart where their diamond should be!

**Brianaa Lee**: Whaaaaaaat?!?!

**TheMusicalGenie :** What do you like better, hearts or diamonds??

**Brianaa Lee**: Umm, diamonds?

**TheMusicalGenie :** HA!!

**Triple L:** YOU'RE IN DENIAL!!

**Triple L has left the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie :** HEY! That's my line! Come back here!

**TheMusicalGenie has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: Oooooookay

**Jesse has joined the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: Hi, who's this?

**Jesse**: Jesse McCartney, who's this?

**Brianaa Lee**: SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Jesse**: …um, that's an interesting name.

**Brianaa Lee**: No, it's just that you were totally my favorite celeb for a long time!!

**Jesse**: And im not anymore? L

**Brianaa Lee**: Uh…

**BabyZ has joined the chat**

**BabyZ**: Hey Briana…and Jesse

**Jesse**: ZAC!! This is all your fault, isn't it??

**BabyZ**: Huh??

**Jesse**: I HATE YOU!

**Jesse has left the chat**

**BabyZ**: WHAT WAS THAT?!?

**Brianaa Lee**: Don't. Ask.

**Triple L has joined the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat**

**BabyZ**: Hello my human pals!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …Are you hungry??

**BabyZ**: Not particularly

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Good.

**BabyZ**: So that was weird with the whole ghost thing the other day, huh?

**Ghost Whisperer has joined the chat**

**Ghost Whisperer**: I heard you have a ghost that needs help crossing over.

**Brianaa Lee**: Nah, Alice told us who it was. It's no ghost.

**TheMusicalGenie :** Really? Who is it?

**Ghost Whisperer**: So there's no ghost?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: No.

**Ghost Whisperer**: Oh. Well, can I stay and chat with you guys?

**Triple L**: Don't you have a complication to deal with?

**Ghost Whisperer**: *cry* don't remind me!

**Ghost Whisperer has left the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie :** Wow, and I thought I was mean. So, who's the ghost?

**EBeyondTheGrave has joined the chat**

**EBeyondTheGrave**: AHAHAHA the ghost has returned!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** We know who you are.

**EBeyondTheGrave**: dang. It was Alice, wasn't it?

**Brianaa Lee**: Yeah.

**EBeyondTheGrave**: *sigh* fine I'll come on with my regular account.

**EBeyondTheGrave has left the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie :** So who is it?!?!

**BearHug22 has joined the chat**

**BearHug22**: You guys totally ruined all my fun!

**TheMusicalGenie :** Who. Is. THAT!?!?!?

**BearHug22**: Hey, I'm Emmett

**BabyZ**: ok…who's Emmett?

**Brianaa Lee**: Edward and Alice's brother

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: How did you know all about us???

**BearHug22**: That was easy. Edward told me random thoughts of yours, so I used them to have some fun.

**Triple L**: Well reminding me of Summer was SOOOOO not funny.

**BabyZ**: OR reminding me of Vanessa. Not cool, man.

**BearHug22**: Geez, get a sense of humour! You guys suck!

**BearHug22 has left the chat**

**Triple L**: Why do we always scare people away?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: They just can't handle our totally insane awesomeness

**Brianaa Lee**: yeah, if "insane awesomeness" means "insanity"

**BabyZ**: haha nice one

**Brianaa Lee**: Thanks!!

**SpunkHunk has joined the chat**

**Triple L**: Oh look, its _Cederic._

**SpunkHunk**: Sheesh, I thought you liked me!

**Triple L**: I don't like ANYONE from Hufflepuff.

**SpunkHunk**: Ouch, that hurts

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: What's going on here? I'm so confused!

**TheMusicalGenie :** you mean "confuzzled"

**Brianaa Lee**: Le deffo

**Triple L**: Haha that was totally mastercard!

**SpunkHunk**: Now IM confused

**Triple L**: CONFUZZLED!!

**SpunkHunk**: ok, ok, im confuzzled

**Triple L**: I know. That's because you're from Hufflepuff

**SpunkHunk**: SHUT UP!!

**Brianaa Lee:** Ok, how about we all CALM DOWN!

**Triple L**: yes ma'am.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Haha nice

**TRAN has joined the chat**

**TRAN**: Hello, my name is Tran.

**Triple L**: OMT it's Doctor Tran!!

**TRAN**: I. AM. NOT. A. DOCTOR!!!!!!!

**TRAN has left the chat**

**SpunkHunk**: Haha I love Dr Tran, he's so TRAN-tastic!

**Triple L**: Aww, I officially like you again. I'm sorry I said you were dumb because you played Cederic.

**SpunkHunk**: That's ok. You're forgiven. airhug

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: *gag*

**Brianaa Lee**: Aww

**TheMusicalGenie :** I love Dr Tran too!

**Triple L**: Yeah, he's the coolest American Doctor EVER!!!

**Brianaa Lee**: Besides Carlisle

**Triple L**: Oh yeah…hmmmmm

**BabyZ**: Who's Doctor Tran??

**Triple L**: This guy ; "I'm gonna kill you"

**BabyZ**: WHAAAAAAT?!?!

**BabyZ has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Obviously he has not seen the Dr tran videos

**Triple L**: oops

**Brianaa Lee**: ALLY what did we tell you about saying that?!?!

**Triple L**: sorry!!!

TheMusicalGenie : Soooo…whats up with everybody?

**Triple L**: GOING TO SEE ROBERT IN TWILIGHT SOOOOOOON!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: We KNOW.

**SpunkHunk**: You've only said that a zillion times…

**Triple L**: Look at it this way, Spunk: Ally going to movie = Spunk getting $$$

**SpunkHunk**: heyyy you're right!! Thank you Ally!!

**Triple L**: No problemo. Besides, know what I just figured out?

**TheMusicalGenie :** No, what?

**Triple L**: My name with "Pattinson" tacked on the end sounds SOO much better than my name with "Efron" in it.

**SpunkHunk**: …

**Brianaa Lee**: Too bad Jasper's not here to point out the obvious awkwardness you just caused.

**Triple L**: Oh yes, because we'll NEVER survive without Jasper here…oh wait,_** I**_ will because it means ALICE WONT KILL ME!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Touchy…

**Brianaa Lee**: Can you blame her?

**TheMusicalGenie :** …yes

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Haha

**SpunkHunk**: Well as fun as this is, I have to go fix my hair

**Triple L**: Why?? Does it look funky again?

**SpunkHunk**: SHUT UP! THIS IS WHO I AM!!

**SpunkHunk has left the chat**

**Triple L**: Does this mean Rob doesn't like me?

**Vamp17 has joined the chat**

**Vamp17**: Yes.

**Vamp17 has left the chat**

**D-u_s-t_i-n**:…wow

**Triple L**: Yeah, sure was nice of him to show up for two seconds, just long enough to, once again, break my heart.

**TheMusicalGenie :** Funny how that keeps happening.

**Brianaa Lee**: That's one word…

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oops, I g2g talk to you girls later

**D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat**

**TheMusicalGenie :** I better go too. My oboe isn't gonna play itself!

**TheMusicalGenie has left the chat**

**Brianaa Lee**: I have to go too. Bye Ally!

**Brianaa Lee has left the chat**

**Shopperrr has joined the chat**

**Shopperrr**: Ready to go shopping now? Of course you are! I'm coming over!

**Triple L**: Kay, see ya soon.

**Shopperrr has left the chat**

**Triple L has left the chat**

**BroadwayBoi has joined the chat**

**BroadwayBoi**: Ok, I have my autograph book!! Where'd you go, ghostie?? …Hello? Anybody? What did I miss? Did the ghost wreak havoc on anyone? Did he give anyone else an autograph? Hello?? DANG…I KNOW! I'll check at the cemetery!! You can run but you can't hide!!!

**BroadwayBoi has left the chat**

**THE END**

**Authors Note:**** Next Story: Kelsey gets cloned, Ally faints, Jesse and Zac fight for the title of "Briana's fave celeb" and Ashley Tisdale comes back, making Dustin's day. **

**If you have any ideas for a story or anyone you think should join the chat, email me! I love mail, and ideas!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMing Adventures #9: Clones, Celebs, Contests and Creeps**

**By ~Ally!~ [B.A.D.K...E!]**

**Synopsis:** For the first time ever, Emily joins the chat! But her first day online certainly isn't a quiet one. A clone shows up, the good man gets scared again, Troy ruins Chad's fun, Dustin gets remembered, Ally faints, Briana gets an offer that may be too good to refuse, Ally gets bitten (!!!), two girls get scared and a mysterious character freaks out two more. So much for a warm welcome! Featuring some fanTABulous fictional characters and celebs and, as always, your favorite hometown heroes! Yaaaaay!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L ~** Ally

**Brianaa Lee ~ **Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n ~ **Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie ~ **Kelsey

**MehMehMeh ~ **Emily

**BOYS:**

**fLaSh** ~ Charlie Brown

**Mr. Danforth ~ **Chad Danforth

**WildcatChampz **~ Troy Bolton

**Vamp17 ~ **Edward Cullen

**BabyZ **~ Zac Efron

**Jesse **~ Jesse McCartney

**SpunkHunk ~ **Robert Pattinson (R-Pattz)

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**ThatGuy **~ Al Smith

**GIRLS:**

**Shopperrr ~ **Alice Cullen

**TheMusicalGenius **~ Kelsey's clone

**Headstrong** ~ Ashley Tisdale

***Triple L has joined the chat***

*** TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

***MehMehMeh has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Emily is that you??

**MehMehMeh**: Yuppers!!

**TheMusicalGenie :** OMG hi Emily!!

**MehMehMeh**: Hi!!

**TheMusicalGenie :** Wanna know something cool?

**Triple L**: YES, what??

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

**Shopperrr**: Hey, did she tell you yet??

**MehMehMeh**: Tell us what??

**Shopperrr**: About - oh hold on this'll explain it. Wait two seconds.

**Triple L**: …

*** TheMusicalGenius has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenius :** Hi everybody!!

**MehMehMeh**: And this is…?

**TheMusicalGenie :** That's my clone!!!! Yaaaaay!!

**Triple L**: O………kay then. …

***fLaSh has joined the chat***

**fLaSh**: hey everybody.

**Shopperrr**: Hey Charlie brown!

**TheMusicalGenius :** OMC OMC it's the good man!!

**fLaSh**: good grief, not this AGAIN…

**TheMusicalGenius :** YOURE A GOOD MAN CHARLIE BROWN! A GOOOD MAN!! AND GOOD MEN ARE SO DARN GOOD!! AND YOU ARE A GOOD MAN!! SO YOU MUST BE GOOD!! YAAAAY!!

**fLaSh**: …..

**TheMusicalGenie :** Sorry. I cloned myself before I knew better than to bug you.

**fLaSh**: that's ok, but im still gonna leave now.

***fLaSh has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenius :** NOOOO come back good man!!

*** TheMusicalGenius has left the chat***

**MehMehMeh**: Wow. That was exciting.

**Shopperrr**: Oh yeah. This happens a lot.

**Triple L**: Yeah. And my leg is still cramping!! Hahaha!!

**MehMehMeh**: Now my throat hurts!! Lol

**TheMusicalGenie :** Maybe it has a complication!

**Triple L**: OME NICE ONE!!

**Shopperrr**: Ok, im a psychic and im confused.

**Triple L**: Didn't you see that coming?

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**Shopperrr**: No, but I did see THAT

**Mr. Danforth:** Hi!

**TheMusicalGenie :** We don't know what time it is. Go away.

**MehMehMeh**: I know what time it is!! Its 5:06!!

**Triple L:** SHHH!! Don't get involved! You're new here!!

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Hey guys?

**Mr. Danforth**: WHAT T-

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: We don't know what time it is!!

**Mr. Danforth:** I already asked that!! I was GOING to say "WHAT TEAM?"

***WildcatChampz has joined the chat***

**WildcatChampz**: WILDCATS!!

**Mr. Danforth:** Way to ruin it for everybody else Troy!

**WildcatChampz**: Grr.

***WildcatChampz has left the chat***

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**MehMehMeh**: Somehow I am glad that I wasn't online before now.

**Brianaa Lee**: You should be.

**Shopperrr**: Yeah, its pretty bad sometimes. Like in 5 seconds.

**TheMusicalGenie :** Why, what happens is 5 sec-

***Headstrong has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: I'm guessing_ that_…

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** yaaay! Hi Ashley tisdale!!

**Headstrong**: Hi dustin.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** You remembered my name?!!! yes!!

**Headstrong**: Sure, I remember the name of every cool kid I know!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** O.O I could faint.

***Vamp17 has joined the chat***

**Triple L:** Sorry dustin, I beat you to it. (THUMP)

**Vamp17**: Hello everyone.

**TheMusicalGenie :** Hi Edward.

**MehMehMeh**: OME that's Edward Cullen?!

**Brianaa Lee**: Yes.

**Triple L**: Back off Emily, I already called him.

**Vamp17**: I cannot be "called"!!

**Triple L**: Yes you can. DIBS ON EDWARD!!!

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

**Shopperrr**: That was kinda mean guys.

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

**MehMehMeh**: Way to go ally.

**Triple L**: you're just sad because you know im right and I called dibs.

**MehMehMeh**: YOU'RE IN DENIAL!!

**TheMusicalGenie :** WOULD EVERYONE STOP STEALING MY LINE?!?

**Headstrong**: Im so very confused.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** We all are. And by "We" I mean the NORMAL people.

**Headstrong**: haha. Yeah, well, I have to go practice some lines. Bye guys.

***Headstrong has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That made my day!! J J

**Brianaa Lee**: Well, it didn't do much for mine…

***BabyZ has joined the chat***

***Jesse has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: …but this might.

**MehMehMeh**: Why, who are these people?

**TheMusicalGenie :** You mean PERSON and VAMPIRE.

**Jesse**: WHAT? VAMPIRE?

**BabyZ**: Umm..yeah I meant to mention that.

**Jesse**: And everybody knows about this? Even you, Briana?

**Brianaa Lee**: Um, yeah.

**Jesse**: And you still like HIM more than me? You like a MONSTER?

**BabyZ**: Ouch, that hurts.

**Brianaa Lee**: Im sorry Jesse.

**Jesse**: Hmm…what if I gave you a hundred bucks? Then would you like me more?

**Brianaa Lee**: Uh.

**BabyZ**: Oh yeah? Well I'll give you a thousand bucks!

**Brianaa Lee**: Um.

**Jesse**: 10 thousand!

**BabyZ**: A million!

**Jesse**: A BILLION

**BabyZ**: Oh yeah? Well I'll BITE YOU!

**Brianaa Lee**: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! REALLY?!?!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: NO!

**Jesse**: HUH?

**MehMehMeh**: WOW.

**TheMusicalGenie :** OMIGOD!!

**Triple L**: I wish someone would bite me…I mean, WHAAAAAAAT?

**BabyZ**: So, what do you say Briana?

**Brianaa Lee**: Sure!!!

**Jesse:** Don't accept yet! I'll find something awesome, just you wait!

***Jesse has left the chat***

**BabyZ**: I better try to calm him down…

***BabyZ has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee: **Hey, whatever happened to biting me? Humph.

**Triple L**: OW!!!

**TheMusicalGenie :** Your leg cramp again?

**Triple L**: No, something bit me!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Something??

**Triple L**: yes…OME do you think it was Edward?? Please please please!!

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: HAHAHA

**Triple L**: O.M.E. PLEASE do not let what I think is happening be happening.

**MehMehMeh**: Whats so funny?

**Mr. Danforth**: I just bit ally!

**Triple L**: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

**Mr. Danforth**: Huh? I thought you WANTED to be bitten!

**Brianaa Lee**: By EDWARD or some other vampire, genius!

**Mr. Danforth**: Oh. Oops.

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie :** Yeah, he better run.

**Triple L**: He better not have rabies.

***SpunkHunk has joined the chat***

**SpunkHunk**: Hey!

**Triple L:** ROBERT!!!

**MehMehMeh**: Pattinson?

**TheMusicalGenie :** yeah. Listen to ally now, she acts funny.

**Triple L**: I saw twilight!!!

**SpunkHunk**: Really? What did you think?

**Triple L**: you were soooooo hot!

**Brianaa Lee**: Le deffo!

**SpunkHunk:** Aw gee, thanks guys!

**Triple L**: No prob, just one thing…

**SpunkHunk**: Uh oh, what?

**Triple L**: "Spider monkey"?

**SpunkHunk**: SHUT UP!!!!!! That was in the script!!!!!

**TheMusicalGenie :** Actually, it wasn't. I have proof.

**SpunkHunk**: Oh. Ummm…

***BroadwayBoi has joined the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: Hey all!

**MehMehMeh**: Who's that?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** *cough cough* Link Larkin *cough cough*

**BroadwayBoi**: Uh oh, I hope you aren't getting a cold!

**Brianaa Lee**: Haha. Um, no I think he'll be fine.

**SpunkHunk**: Haha.

**BroadwayBoi**: Hey R-Pattz I just realized I don't have your autograph!

**SpunkHunk**: Yes, and I intend to keep it that way.

***SpunkHunk has left the chat***

**MehMehMeh**: Gee, thanks Link.

**Triple L**: You just scared away the love of my life!

**BroadwayBoi**: You're just jealous because my autograph book is fuller than yours! I even got that ghost's autograph!

**TheMusicalGenie :** Um link, that ghost isn't real. That was Emmett.

**BroadwayBoi**: Than who was that nice girl who gave me her autograph at the cemetery?

**Triple L**: Huh?

**BroadwayBoi**: Yeah, he signed right here. Her name was……Summer.

**Triple L**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Brianaa Lee**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

***Triple L has left the chat***

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Leave it to you to scare them BOTH away, Larkin. I hope troy beats you in the next rematch.

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: that was a JOKE! What did I say???

**MehMehMeh**: I have no idea.

**BroadwayBoi**: oh well. I better go find R-Pattz. Bye!

***BroadwayBoi has left the chat***

**MehMehMeh**: Well I guess its just us Kelsey.

**TheMusicalGenie** : Yeah.

***ThatGuy has joined the chat***

**ThatGuy**: Hello?

**TheMusicalGenie :** Hi, who are you?

**ThatGuy**: Im Al.

**MehMehMeh**: Ally?

**ThatGuy**: No. my names Al Smith.

**TheMusicalGenie :** Haha very funny ally.

**ThatGuy**: Im not ally!

**MehMehMeh**: I'll prove it. The real ally wont be able to resist: "Its like "Tricky"…

**ThatGuy**: What? Tricky??

**TheMusicalGenie :** ……Im scared lets go.

***MehMehMeh has left the chat***

*** TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

**ThatGuy**: What did I say??

***ThatGuy has left the chat***

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **Well, that's number 9! Hope you are all enjoying these wonderful stories! We love hearing from you! =)


	10. Chapter 10

**IMing Adventures # 10: Christmas, Catastrophes and Cat Fights**

**By ~Ally!~ [B.A.D.E.R.K!] (..!)**

**Synopsis:** "It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year!" You may have thought that before, but that's about to change. Someone gets jealous of Briana's gift, someone's spirit is questioned, someone deprived joins the chat (causing a situation that doesn't make sense…), a few people get burned, some crazy fanpires terrorize Edward, someone breaks a promise and the day ends on a sour note. Why? Read to find out! Featuring most of the usual crazy fictional characters as well as Ally, Briana, Dustin, Kelsey, Emily and, for the first time ever, Randi!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L ~ **Ally

**Brianaa Lee ~ **Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n ~ **Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie ~**Kelsey

**JAS-Lover ~ **Emily

**RANDI! ~ **Randi

**BOYS:**

**Mr. Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**BearHug** ~ Emmett Cullen

**fLaSh** ~ Charlie Brown

**Vamp17** ~ Edward Cullen

**BabyZ** ~ Zac Efron

**SpunkHunk** ~ Robert Pattinson (R-Pattz)

**GIRLS:**

**PrincessP** ~ Polly Prentis

**Drum Grrrl** ~ Jasmine Callihan

**Shopperrr** ~ Alice Cullen

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Hey guys!! Merry Christmas!!

**TheMusicalGenie**: You too!! How is everyone's break going so far?

**Brianaa Lee**: Amazing! I LOOOVE Teddy!

**TheMusicalGenie:** …Teddy?

**Triple L**: That's what she named the giant pink teddy that Dustin bought her.

***PrincessP has joined the chat***

**PrincessP:** DID SOMEONE SAY GIANT PINK TEDDY?!?!

**Brianaa Lee**: Grr. Back off, it's MINE!

**PrincessP**: Bite. Me.

**Brianaa Lee**: Um, no. Go ask Edward or someone. Haha.

**Princess P**: Fine I will!

***Princess P has left the chat***

**Triple L**: …woooow. That was…interesting.

**TheMusicalGenie**: I'd hide that bear if I were you Briana.

**Brianaa Lee**: Good plan…

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: WHAT TIME IS IT?!?

**Triple L**: Time for you to go die in a hole?

**Mr. Danforth**: Nope.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Time for finding a baseball bat to hit you with?

**Mr. Danforth**: Nope.

**Brianaa Lee:** Time for you to SHUT UP?

**Mr. Danforth**: Nope. Guess again. WHAT TIME IS IT?!?

**Triple L**: We. Don't. Freaking. KNOW!

**Mr. Danforth**: It's CHRISTMAS TIME!! Sheesh, you guys have NO xmas spirit!!

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: This guy is starting to ruin my love for High School Musical.

**TheMusicalGenie**: I still haven't seen it!

**Triple L**: You are sooo deprived.

**TheMusicalGenie**: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?!?! YOU are the deprived one as you have not seen Edward Scissorhands, Across the Universe, ect

***RANDI! has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Noo, RANDI is deprived because she hasn't been online yet!

**RANDI!:** Exactly!! Hi guys!!

**Triple L:** HI RANDI!!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Wait- _**I'M **_on the only computer in the house, so how are you online?

**Brianaa Lee:** …

**RANDI!:…** I don't really know.

**TheMusicalGenie**: That's kinda freaky.

**Brianaa Lee**: Le deffo!

***BearHug has joined the chat***

**BearHug**: Know what else is freaky?

**Triple L**: Um, no, what?

**BearHug**: YOUR FACE!! BWAHAHA!!

***BearHug has left the chat***

**RANDI!:** What was THAT?

**Brianaa Lee**: That was Emmett Cullen.

**RANDI**!: Wait – so Emmett is real and talks to you guys?

**Triple L**: Yeah, but hes not on very often. Usually Edward comes on.

**RANDI!:** …KESLEY!! WHY HAVE YOU NOT TOLD ME ABOUT THIS?!?!

***fLaSh has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Hold that thought. HI GOOD MAN!

**fLaSh**: Hi. I'm depressed.

**Triple L**: …(What else is new?)

**Brianaa Lee:** Why are you depressed?

**fLaSh**: Everyone is making fun of my Christmas tree!!

**RANDI!:** That little twiggy one from your Christmas special?

**fLaSh**: What?

**Triple L**: Never mind. Go decorate it. Christmas isn't about the tree, its about the LOVE

**fLaSh**: Wow! Thanks!

***fLaSh has left the chat***

**Triple L**: ACTUALLY its about the gifts but still….

**Brianaa Lee:** Ha ha very funny ally.

**Triple L: **Haha..yeahhh…what?

***Vamp17 has joined the chat***

**Vamp17**: Hello everyone.

**Triple L**: EDWARRRRRRRD!!!

**RANDI!:** I'm guessing that's Edward?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Yes.

**RANDI!:** Back off Ally!! I read the books first!!

**Triple L**: But I talked to him first, AND I called Dibs!!

**Vamp17**: Oh geez, not this again!

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

**RANDI!:** You can't just call Dibs on a guy!!

**Triple L**: HE IS NOT A GUY, HE IS A VAMPIRE!!

**JAS-Lover**: Is Ally trying to call Dibs on Edward again?

**Brianaa Lee**: Yes she is.

**JAS-Lover**: Ally, you know this is just going to scare him away again

**Triple L**: Don't blame me! Randi started it!

**RANDI**!: WHAT?!

**Vamp17**:…

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: You may want to run Dustin.

**Brianaa Lee**: The _fanpires_ are fighting over Edward.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I'll stop it! Hey Edward!

**Vamp17**: Yes?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Guess what Ally wants for Christmas?

**Vamp17**: Gee, I don't know. What?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!

**Vamp17**: GAH!!

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

**Triple L**: HEY!!

**RANDI!:** DUSTIN!!

**JAS-Lover**: WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** It was funny. J

**Triple L**: I'll show you what's funny…

***Triple L has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: Uh oh. I better go get her…

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

***PrincessP has joined the chat***

***Drum Grrrl has joined the chat***

**PrincessP**: Ok Briana, I got Jasper to bite me. Now GIMMIE THE BEAR!!

**Brianaa Lee**: NEVER!! Go get Tom to buy you one!

**PrincessP**: FINE!

***PrincessP has left the chat***

**Drum Grrrl**: What have you done?!?!

**Brianaa Lee:** Nothing!!

**RANDI!:** She didn't seriously get bitten, did she? I mean, she would be in serious pain right now

**Drum Grrrl**: Polly's good at bluffing.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: OW!!

**Brianaa Lee**: What? Are you ok?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …ALLY BIT ME!!

***Triple L has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: I'm just doing to you what you stopped Edward from doing to me.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: OW!! That hurt!!

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: Sorry Dustin. I TRIED to stop her.

**Drum Grrrl:** Aww, you love me?

**JAS-Lover**: …What?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Your screen name is "JAS-Lover"?

**JAS-Lover**: NOT THAT JAS!!

**Drum Grrrl**: Aw. I thought I has FINALLY found a member of the "I Heart Jas" Fan Club.

**Triple L**: OME I'll join!!

**Brianaa Lee**: Me too!

**RANDI!:** Me three!

**Drum Grrrl**: Yay!! You guys are so the beef!

**Triple L**: Does this mean I can meet Jack?

**Drum Grrrl**: No…

**Triple L**: Oh. Never mind then

**Drum Grrrl**: Grr.

***Drum Grrrl has left the chat***

***BabyZ has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee:** ZAC!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oh joy…

**BabyZ**: Hi guys!! Are you all ready for Christmas?

**TheMusicalGenie**: If "ready" means "pumped" then YES

**Brianaa Lee**: Hey Zac, you STILL didn't bite me yet!! You promised!!

**RANDI!:** ..ok, This is weird, I think I'll go now…

***RANDI! has left the chat***

**BabyZ**: Maybe that's you Christmas gift….

**Brianaa Lee**: YAYAYAYAYAY!! I must go prepare!

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Way to ruin my holiday, Zac.

**BabyZ**: Hey – I said MAYBE…

**Triple** **L**: You are devious!

**BabyZ**: Haha.

**JAS-Lover**: So vampires celebrate Christmas??

**BabyZ**: This one does!!

***SpunkHunk has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: ROBERT!! I just went and saw Twilight AGAIN!!

**SpunkHunk**: ….hello to you too.

**Triple L**: Sorry. Hi.

**JAS**-**Lover**: How was the movie?

**Triple L**: I'm still curious about this "Spidermonkey" thing.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** I didn't even read the books and I found that messed.

**SpunkHunk**: well excuuuuuuuuse me!

**BabyZ**: I'm confused. And jealous of Robert, so I shall leave now.

***BabyZ has left the chat***

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: wheeee im so pumped now!!

**TheMusicalGenie**: …He just said he's not going to bite you.

**Brianaa Lee**: CURSES!!

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** I better go calm her down…and visit Teddy! Hahaha!

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat***

**Triple L**: Oh, and Rob?

**SpunkHunk**: Mmmhmmm?

**Triple L**: WHAT is with your hair?!?!

**SpunkHunk**: Whats THAT supposed to mean??

**Triple L**: well, your hair is kind of crazier than Jasper's and Chad's put together.

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

**Shopperrr**: DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY JASPERS HAIR! HE IS JUST SPECIAL!!

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: Ally, somehow I don't think that dissing Rob's hair is the way to his heart.

**SpunkHunk**: Yes exactly!!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Besides, you like Link and his hair is pretty messed up too.

**Triple L**: YOU ARE ALL IN DENIAL!!

***Triple L has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT STEALING MY LINE? COME BACK HERE!!

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

**SpunkHunk**: WAIT!! I'm a spidermonkey, I have special powers that will help you catch her!

***SpunkHunk has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: "Tis the season of love and peace on earth"…..HA! NOT!!

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

**A/N:** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry it took me so long to post this!


	11. Chapter 11

**IMing Adventures #11: Stalkers, Not Shutting Up and Shame**

**By ~Ally!~ (K-BREAD!)**

**Synopsis:** With the holidays coming to a close, you might thing that the IMing Adventures gang would be happy and relaxed, right? WRONG! This episode includes someone testing their strength, someone not shutting up, a couple predictions that come true, a huuuuge overreaction, a taboo word, another awkward situation, someone realizing a life altering mistake and an attempt at avoiding an annoyance. What will happen to Bella? Will Link ever get a clue? I guess you'll have to read and see! Featuring Ally's little pals as well as some people she wishes she could meet but sadly, can't. PS Sadly, Zac Efron is not in this story. Nor is the Good Man. My sincere apologies.

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L ~ Ally**

**Brianaa Lee ~ Briana**

**D-u_s-t_i-n ~ Dustin**

**TheMusicalGenie ~ Kelsey**

**JAS-Lover ~ Emily**

**UniquenessInABox ~ Randi**

**BOYS:**

**SpunkHunk ~ Robert Pattinson (R-Pattz)**

**BroadwayBoi ~ Link Larkin**

**Vamp17 ~ Edward Cullen**

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp ~ Jasper Hale**

**Mr. Danforth ~ Chad Danforth**

**GIRLS:**

**Shopperrr ~ Alice Cullen**

**PrincessP ~ Polly Prentis**

**Klutz234 ~ Bella Swan**

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***SpunkHunk has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: ROBERT!!!

**SpunkHunk**: Hi

**Triple L**: …are you still mad at me about last time?

**SpunkHunk**: *sigh* no, I suppose not.

**Triple L**: Ok good. Oh, and BTW, I LOOOOOOVE your new haircut!!

**SpunkHunk**: Really? J yay!

**Triple L**: Yes, its amazing!

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?

**Triple L**: Rob's new 'do

**Brianaa Lee:** OMZ I love it soo much!

**SpunkHunk**: Thank you.

***BroadwayBoi has joined the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: Howdy!!

**Triple L**: …

**Brianaa Lee**: O.O

**SpunkHunk**: umm, hi?

**BroadwayBoi**: What?

**Brianaa Lee**: That's, um, some greeting you have there.

**BroadwayBoi**: I know, right? Its sooo hip!!

**SpunkHunk**: That's ONE word…

**Triple L**: Ha. I'd forgotten how much I liked you.

**BroadwayBoi**: Thanks!!

**Brianaa Lee**: Link, I believe she was talking to ROB.

**BroadwayBoi**: …I am not hearing that!!

**Triple L**: You mean READING that…

**BroadwayBoi**: Shut up.

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Hey everybody!!

**UniquenessInABox**: Yes, hello!

**Brianaa Lee:** Whoa, we're having this same freaky situation again!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Yes, so it would seem…

**UniquenessInABox**: So, how was everyone's Christmas?

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

***Vamp17 has joined the chat***

**Shopperrr**: Uh oh. Edward, you MAY wanna leave now…

**Vamp17**: Why would I..GAH! I see!

**Triple L**: My Christmas was great! I got TWO TWILIGHT SHIRTS!

**Vamp17**: …Ok I think I can handle this.

**Triple L**: On one of them, Edward's face fills the whole thing!!

**Vamp17**:…trying…very…hard…to…ignore….

**UniquenessInABox**: Um, Ally…

**Triple L**: And the other one has this quote on it where he's like "What if im the bad guy?"

**Vamp17**: ….TRYING REALLY HARD…

**Shopperrr**: Ally, you're gonna scare him…

**Triple L**: And today I put up my twilight poster that has Edward and Bella on it!

**Vamp17**: WHAT? BELLA? _**STAY AWAY FROM BELLA!!**_

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Well, at least she didn't call Dibs this time…

**UniquenessInABox**: This seems to be turning into a pattern.

**Shopperrr**: Oh, believe me, it is. I better stop him, hes overreacting again…

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: I wonder what she meant by that…

**Brianaa Lee**: I am le positive we will find out at some point.

**Triple L**: Le deffo.

**TheMusicalGenie**: ALLY! What did we tell you about stealing peoples lines?

**Triple L**: Sorry, sorry…

**SpunkHunk**: So ally, you actually got one of those shirts with my face on them?

**BroadwayBoi**: No you idiot, she got a shirt with EDWARD on it. Sheesh.

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**SpunkHunk**:…

**TheMusicalGenie**:…

**UniquenessInABox**: Anybody feel the need to tell him?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Not particularly.

**SpunkHunk**: No.

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hey

**Brianaa Lee**: Hey Dustin! Teddy says hi!

**UniquenessInABox**: …Um, I missed something here. Who's Teddy?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: It's the giant pink teddy I bought her for xmas.

**Brianaa Lee**: DON'T SAY PINK!! YOU WILL SUMMON –

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Alice?

**Brianaa Lee**: No, worse!

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

**SpunkHunk**: Emily? That wasn't nice Briana!

**Brianaa Lee**: Not her!! Geez!

**Shopperrr**: Uh oh, she's gonna be on next!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: WHO?

**Triple L**: You cant mean…NO!

***PrincessP has joined the chat***

**PrincessP**: Did somebody say pink??

**UniquenessInABox**: Um, no

**TheMusicalGenie**: Why would you ask a silly question like that?

**BroadwayBoi**: Like srsly

**PrincessP**: I coulda sworn…okay then.

**Shopperrr**: …They did say pink.

**JAS-Lover**: ALICE!! Why'd you say that?

**Shopperrr**: To see this reaction.

**PrincessP**: HA!! I KNEW IT! BWAHAHAAA! I am SOOO going to steal that bear!!

***PrincessP has left the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: That was a little weird

**SpunkHunk**: Yeahh…

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Ha. You think THAT's weird, try hanging out with THESE girls

**Triple L**: We're not the bad!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Ally, you BIT me the other day.

**JAS-Lover:** Well you kinda deserved it. You scared away Edward.

**Triple L**: See?! She agrees!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That doesn't exactly unprove my point…

**UniquenessInABox**: Sure it does. You just don't understand because you are not as awesome as us.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Yeah. And you don't like diamonds.

**Triple L**: Or hearts!

**SpunkHunk**: I'm beginning to see what you mean.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Exactly.

**BroadwayBoi**: Well I'M not!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …(obviously you wouldn't…)

**Brianaa Lee**: How about we talk about something else?

***Klutz234 has joined the chat***

**Klutz234**: *sigh* hi guys.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Whats the matter Bella?

**Shopperrr**: Remember when I said Edward was overreacting?

**Klutz234**: Edward barreled in here a while ago and told me not to go anywhere or do anything because there were stalkers out there. I swear that boy has lost his marbles.

**BroadwayBoi**: Did he check in between the sofa cushions? That's where mine usually are!

**UniquenessInABox**: …

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …

**Triple L**: …

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**JAS**-**Lover** : …

**TheMusicalGenie**: …

**BroadwayBoi**:…when I was a kid and I played with marbles I mean…

***JasperTheFriendlyVamp has joined the chat***

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: Wow, you guys must have some serious issues. Every time I come on here you all feel so AWKWARD!

**SpunkHunk**: …This is awkward to the point that I am going to leave.

**BroadwayBoi**: Yeah, me to. I have to..um…go..do…things…

***SpunkHunk has left the chat***

***BroadwayBoi has left the chat***

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: Wait - now I am detecting anger. Who is angry?

**Shopperrr**: JASPER!!

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: Uh oh.

**UniquenessInABox**: Alright, I'm confused again.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Jaspers not allowed online anymore.

**Brianaa Lee**: He was hitting on Ally.

**Shopperrr**: GRR

**Triple L**: Thank you SO much for bringing that up.

**Shopperrr**: Jasper. We. Are. Leaving. NOW.

***JasperTheFriendlyVamp has left the chat***

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: Wait- so Jasper was hitting on you Ally?

**Triple L**: Yeah.

**JAS-Lover**: Then why didn't you take advantage of that and get him to make you a vampire?

**Triple L**:……CRUD!

***Triple L has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: She is SO kicking herself right now.

**TheMusicalGenie**: She is already kicking herself because she isn't the princess of diamonds.

**JAS-Lover**:…suuuuuuure kesley

**TheMusicalGenie**: that's KELSEY!

**JAS-Lover**: But Ally said…never mind

***Vamp17 has joined the chat***

**Vamp17**: BELLA!! What are you doing on here? The STALKERS are on here!!

**Brianaa Lee**: *rolls eyes*

**Klutz234**: Okay then…?

**TheMusicalGenie**: The creepy child just left.

**Vamp17**: YOU ARE ALL CREEPY CHILDREN! Lets go Bella!

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

***Klutz234 has left the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: That hurts.

**Brianaa Lee**: yeah, ouch.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I'M not a creepy child!

**TheMusicalGenie**: …suuuure you aren't…*cough*

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Oh god. I'm leaving. NOW.

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: WHAT TIME IS IT?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Time to jet kids, cuz im Alyson!

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: WHAT?!

**Brianaa Lee**: No clue.

**Mr. Danforth**: Come on guys! WHAT TIME IS IT?

**JAS-Lover**: Time for a haircut?

**Mr. Danforth**: No you idiot!

**JAS-Lover**: I am not going to sit here and be called an idiot!

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: Touchy.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Well, I think its time for you to tell us what time it is.

**Mr. Danforth**: NO!

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Glad that's over.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Yeah. Soo….what do you wanna do now?

**Brianaa Lee**: Um…GAH!!! Polly's stealing Teddy! I G2G!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Wait, I'll come help!

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat***

**A/N: Please, review, guys! We need to have input from you or we can't keep updating..no traffic, no updates.**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMing Adventures # 12: Winners, Wonder and Werewolves**

**By ~Ally!~ (K-BREAD)**

**Synopsis: **Well, well, well. Today is surely not a normal day in a chat room. Then again, is ANY day normal with these guys? Of course not! But on this particular day, someone sweet signs on, Kelsey has a little spaz, Polly returns, some certain myths get questioned, someone finally starts to grow up, someone else wins an AMAZING prize, an innocent question frustrates a certain vampire, an offer is made and finally, a someone scares away even the worst participant! Sound crazy? Sure is! That's why theres always more to come! Starring Ally, Briana, Dustin, Kelsey Emily and Randi! And then there are those other people, but no one cares about them, right? Ha.

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L ~ Ally**

**Brianaa Lee ~ Briana**

**D-u_s-t_i-n ~ Dustin**

**TheMusicalGenie ~ Kelsey**

**JAS-Lover ~ Emily**

**UniquenessInABox ~ Randi**

**BOYS:**

**TheCandyMan ~ Willy Wonka**

**Vamp17 ~ Edward Cullen**

**ThatGuy ~ Al Smith**

**Jesse ~ Jesse McCartney**

**BlackAttack ~ Jacob Black**

**Mr. Danforth ~ Chad Danforth**

**GIRLS:**

**Princess P ~ Polly Prentis**

**Shopperrr ~ Alice Cullen**

**AlyssAtThePalyss ~ Alice Heart**

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

**Triple L:** Soo auditions went well, huh?

**JAS-Lover**: I thought so.

**Triple L**: Saaame.

**JAS-Lover**: So do you know what part you want yet?

**Triple L**: Umm

***TheCandyMan has joined the chat***

**JAS-Lover:** Who's that?

**Triple L**: I'm gonna take a random guess and say that it's Willy Wonka.

**JAS-Lover**: Why would you say that?

**Triple L**: Just trust me on this one.

**TheCandyMan**: …You know, its courteous to say "Hello" when someone greets you.

**Triple L**: Oh yeah

**JAS-Lover**: Hello. Are you Willy Wonka?

**TheCandyMan**: What? That's silly! Willy Wonka hasn't left his factory in years, not to mention the fact that he lived many years ago and if he was alive he would be very old. And he couldn't have a laptop. And he would be faaaaar to busy to talk to random strangers on a chat room!

**JAS-Lover**: Just answer the question, please.

**TheCandyMan**: Yes, this is Willy Wonka.

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Hey guys! What are you doing?

**Triple L**: We're talking to Willy Wonka.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Srsly?

**TheCandyMan**: Salutations!

**TheMusicalGenie**: OH MY GOD! IT'S THE CANDY MAN! YOU'RE SUCH A CANDY CANDY MAN! A VERY VERY VERY CANDY MAN!! SO MUCH CANDY AND SO MUCH GOODNESS! ALMOST AS GOOD AS THE GOOD MAN, ONLY WITH MORE CANDY!

**TheCandyMan**: ?

**JAS-Lover**: Don't. Ask.

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: OMZ guess what!!

**TheMusicalGenie**: What!?

**Brianaa Lee**: POLLY TRIED TO STEAL TEDDY!!

**Triple L**: Oh no!

**JAS-Lover:** So what did you do?

**Brianaa Lee**: Gave him to Dustin to take care of.

***Princess P has joined the chat***

**Princess P**: So THAT'S what you did!! HAHA!! THAT BEAR WILL BE MINE!!!

***Princess P has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: NOOO I MUST GO CALL DUSTIN!!

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: All of this fuss over a BEAR.

**Triple L**: A GIANT PINK bear!!

**JAS-Lover**: Sheesh, Kelsey!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Grr

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Hey, what are you guys doing?

**JAS-Lover**: Talking to Willy Wonka.

**UniquenessInABox**: Sweeet.

**TheCandyMan**: Yes… As is candy. When you mix it with love it makes the world taste good!

**Triple L**: So I've heard. I've also heard that you can take a rainbow, soak it in a sigh, bake it in the sun and make a strawberry lemon pie.

**JAS-Lover**: Who, TheCandyMan?

**UniquenessInABox**: The Candy Man can!

**TheCandyMan**: …Actually, that's just a myth. Like wereponies and vampires.

**Triple L**: Um…*cough cough* Alrighty then…

***Vamp 17 has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: EDWAAAAAAAARD!!

**Vamp17**: *sigh*

**TheMusicalGenie**: Ally, how about we DON'T go all crazy this time? Then maybe Edward will stay and talk to you.

**Vamp17:** Not likely.

**Triple L**: Well, its worth a try…

**JAS-Lover:** *sniff* our little girl is growing up!

**UniquenessInABox**: Seems like only yesterday she was scaring away teenaged vampires.

**TheMusicalGenie:** She WAS scaring away teenaged vampires yesterday.

**UniquenessInABox**: Oh yeah.

**Vamp17**: I wasn't scared!! I was just concerned about Bella!

**JAS-Lover**: Suuuuuuure you were.

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

***D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Did you manage to save Teddy?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Yes, but don't ask where he is. We're not telling.

**JAS-Lover**: ?

**Brianaa Lee:** SHE might be listening….

**UniquenessInABox**: Oh yes. "SHE". Of course.

***ThatGuy has joined the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: ARGH not you again!

**TheMusicalGenie**: It's…It's not POSSIBLE!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** ?

**Brianaa Lee**: What? Who are you, ThatGuy?

**ThatGuy**: I'm Al.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Al?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Al SMITH!

**Brianaa Lee:** WHAAAAT?

**Triple L**: That's impossible, I'M Al Smith!

**ThatGuy**: Obviously not.

**UniquenessInABox**: I bet its just some freak trying to freak us out.

**TheCandyMan**: You're right! Congratulations!

**TheMusicalGenie**: ????

**TheCandyMan**: That was all a test! Don't you see? It IS some freak pretending to be Al Smith! You won, UniquenessInABox! You won!!

**UniquenessInABox**: Won WHAT?

**TheCandyMan**: My factory!

**Triple L**: WHAT?!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: NO WAY!

**JAS-Lover**: Wait – what about Charlie?

**TheCandyMan**: Who's Charlie?

**JAS-Lover**: Never mind.

**TheCandyMan**: And because you won, you also get a lifetime supply of chocolate! All because you guessed right!

**ThatGuy**: But I AM Al Smith!

**TheCandyMan**: Shut up.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Wow, Randi! You'll share with me, right?

**UniquenessInABox**: …NO!

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: HEEEY! You're in denial, Randi!

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

**TheCandyMan**: Hey, don't fight! I have plenty of candy!

***TheCandyMan has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Ok, I'm confused.

**JAS-Lover**: That was Willy Wonka.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: So he just gave Randi his whole factory because she figured out that Al Smith is just some freak? OVER THE INTERNET?

**Triple L**: Pretty much.

**ThatGuy**: I'M NOT A FREAK!! I AM AL SMITH! AL SMITH! AL SMITH!

***ThatGuy has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Anger much.

**Triple L**: Hey, is Edward still here?

**Vamp17**: Yes.

**Triple L**: Can I ask you a question?

**Vamp17:** That depends…

**Triple L**: Well, I'm just gonna ask it anyway. Do you, like, have any friends who can bite me and not kill me? I mean, you and Jasper won't do it so I was wonderi-

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover:** *sighs* Ally, you will never learn, will you?

**Triple L**: Learn what?

**JAS-Lover**: *sigh*

***Jesse has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Heyy, you're back!

**Jesse**: Yes, and I have an offer to make you.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Uh oh.

**Triple L**: Whats the offer?

**Jesse**: If you say that I'm your favorite celebrity, I'll get you a role in High School Musical 4.

**Brianaa Lee**: Um, no.

**Jesse**: WHAT? WHY?!!

**Brianaa Lee**: Well, you don't have connections like that. Zac does. So you're lying. And he's not in HSM4 so I wouldn't be able to meet him if you could do that. Also, I just really like Zac. He's gonna bite me, you know.

**Jesse**: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***Jesse has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I think they both suck.

**Triple L**: Actually, only one does. OHHHHHH! BURN!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Not funny, Ally.

**Triple L**: It was very funny and you know it!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: No.

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

**Shopperrr:** Hey Ally, guess what time it is!

**Brianaa Lee**: Ugh, not you too!

**Shopperrr**: No that's not what I mean!! So guess what!!

**Triple L**: Um, what?

**Shopperrr**: I just had a vision…

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …And?

**Shopperrr**: ME AND ALLY ARE GOING SHOPPING!

**Triple L**: GAH! NO! You cannot make me, Alice Cullen! You are le insaneo if you think that I'm going to – are you even listening to me?

**Shopperrr**: ..hmm. strange. I just had another vision.

**JAS-Lover**: About…?

***AlyssAtThePalyss has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: OHMIEDWARD IS THAT ALYSS HEART?!

**AlyssAtThePalyss**: Um, yes. Who wants to know?

**Triple L**: My names Ally!

**AlyssAtThePalyss**: …doesn't ring a bell

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …What does your name mean?!

**Brianaa Lee**: I believe you pronounce it "Alice at the Palace".

**Shopperrr**: Well, we already have an Alice on here, so you can just go now.

**AlyssAtThePalyss**: Excuse me?!

**Shopperrr**: I mean, there cant be TWO Alices, and I'm obviously cooler soo..

**AlyssAtThePalyss**: OH NO YOU DID-ANT! Lets take this outside…er, in person

**Shopperrr**: Well I'm gonna win. And I should know.

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

***AlyssAtThePalyss has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: Wow

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Yeah, I agree.

**Brianaa Lee**: Le Deffo.

***BlackAttack has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: OMZ

**JAS-Lover**: What?

**Brianaa Lee:** Dustin, this is our cue to LEAVE. NOW.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Um, ok?

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

***D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: What got into her?

**Triple L**: Um

**BlackAttack**: Hi guys! My names Jacob! I like fixing cars!

**JAS-Lover:** …I'm gonna follow their lead.

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

**BlackAttack**: What?

**Triple L**: YOU ARE EEWIE! GO TEAM EDWARD!!

***Triple L has left the chat***

**BlackAttack**: Huh? How did Cullen get involved in this?

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: What time is- oh wait. Only you're here. Who are you?

**BlackAttack**: I'm Jacob Black!

**Mr. Danforth**: Ewwwww! Time to go!

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**BlackAttack**: Sheesh.

***BlackAttack has left the chat***


	13. Chapter 13

**IMing Adventures #13: Pondering, Prizes and Happy People**

**By ~Ally!~ (K-BREAD!)**

**Synopsis:** Probably one of the longest and craziest days ever, the **IMing Adventures** Pals are prepared to have a pretty great conversation, but things don't go as planned. First another huge secret is revealed, a nickname leaves some chat members reeling, Ally leaves to think something over, a girl gets some startling information, someone with 'spunk' makes a good point, a false conclusion is reached, someone unintentionally burns all the world's celebrities and someone has a startling thought…and then dismisses it. Who will receive a great offer? What else is an 'oops'? And what did Alice foresee that frightened the chat members? This day is definitely one for the history books! Featuring the stars of BAKE's skit, some vampires, Polly Prentis, a few really rich celebs and two dudes with bad haircuts, but no Good Man or Edward! Oh yeah, and the author and her pals are in this too. _**WARNING: NEW MOON SPOILERS!!**_

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie** ~ Kelsey

**JAS-Lover** ~ Emily

**UniquenessInABox** ~ Randi

**BOYS:**

**BlackAttack** ~ Jacob Black

**BabyZ** ~ Zac Efron

**SpunkHunk** ~ Robert Pattinson (R-Pattz)

**BearHug22** ~ Emmett Cullen

**DoubleOhSeven** ~ James Blonde

**Mr. Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**GIRLS:**

**Princess P** ~ Polly Prentis

**Headstrong** ~ Ashley Tisdale

**TooSHARP2pAY** ~ Sharpay Evans

**Shopperrr** ~ Alice Cullen

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Thanks for having us over the other day Bri!!

**Brianaa Lee**: No problem! That was soo fun!!

**TheMusicalGenie**: …when Ally wasn't throwing stuffed horses and cats at me.

**Triple L**: LE MUAHAHAHA!

**Brianaa Lee**: *sighs*

***BlackAttack has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Ewwwww

**Brianaa Lee**: Yuckkkk

**TheMusicalGenie**: IT'S THE WOLF MAN!

**BlackAttack**: What??

**Triple L**: Hey, whats the date today J-J-J….a little help here?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Jake?

**Triple L**: Yeah, him!

**BlackAttack**: Um, it's the middle of July.

**Brianaa Lee**: OMZ so you're not a werewolf yet??

**BlackAttack**: a WHAT?!?!

**TheMusicalGenie**: A human being who can transform into a giant wolf-like being?

**BlackAttack**: Um, no…should I be?

**Triple L**: No, not until sometime in the spring.

**BlackAttack**: I'M GOING TO TURN INTO A WOLF IN THE SPRING?!?!

***BlackAttack has left the chat***

**Triple L**: Well that's a great way to start my day! J

**TheMusicalGenie**: I thought biffing stuffed animals at my head was?

**Triple L**: Noo, that's a good way to END my day

**Brianaa Lee**: HA

***Princess P has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: GAH!! I MUST HIDE TEDDY!

**Princess P**: NO NO! I'm going to play nice today!! I'll leave him alone!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Really?

**PrincessP**: NO! MUAHAHAHA!

***Princess P has left the chat***

**Triple L**: Uh oh!

**Brianaa Lee**: Don't worry, Teddy is already hidden.

**Triple L**: You're goooood!

**TheMusicalGenie**: NO CHARLIE IS!

**Brianaa Lee**: …

***D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Heeeeeeey B.A.D. is online!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: lol

**TheMusicalGenie**: HEY! What about "K"?!!

**Brianaa Lee**: Oh yeah. We can be…KDAB

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Wow. How do you pronounce that?

**Brianaa Lee**: KDAB, like "Abra KDAB ra?" As in magic?

**Triple L**: As in Harry Potter! As in Cedric! As in Rob!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Um, no Ally, no. Rob is not magical.

**Triple L**: SAYS YOU!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: ANYWAAAAY back to our new nickname?

**TheMusicalGenie**: I think its pretty sad.

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee:** Well it doesn't even matter anymore because now we are "K-BREAD!"

**JAS-Lover**: What? K-Bread?

**Triple L**: Noo, K-BREAD. That's our nickname.

**UniquenessInABox**: It sounds like the name of some bad rapper.

**TheMusicalGenie**: EXACTLY!

**JAS-Lover**: Oh. Well then…

***Headstrong has joined the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: OMG its Ashley T!

**UniquenessInABox**: And that rhymed! Yippie!

**JAS-Lover**: Wish it were me!

**Triple L**: Like to-tal-y!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: *GLARE*

**Headstrong**: Why are you guys always so mean to him?! Couldn't you just leave him alone? SHEESH!

**Triple L**: O.O

**UniquenessInABox**: O.O

**JAS-Lover**: O.O

**Brianaa Lee:** O.O

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That was so totally cool. Thanks! ;)

**Headstrong**: No prob. Hey, I'm going to a party later. Wanna come?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**:…who, me?

**Headstrong**: LOL yes, you!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: YES!

**Headstrong**: Cool, I'll see you later then!

***Headstrong has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: I am in shock.

**UniquenessInABox**: Same here.

**Triple L**: WHY IS IT THAT WHEN ANYONE ELSE TALKS TO A CELEBRITY THEY GET OFFERED TO BE BITTEN AND PARTY INVITES WHILE I JUST GET PEOPLE WHO ARE SCARED OF ME?!?!!?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Ally, I want you to go and think about that for a while, and see if you can find an answer.

**Triple L**: Um. Ok? I'll be back soon.

***Triple L has left the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: …she's not going to figure it out is she?

**JAS-Lover**: No. Never.

***TooSHARP2pAY has joined the chat***

**TooSHARP2pAY**: Is Gabriella online?

**Brianaa Lee**: Nah, she doesn't come on very often.

**TooSHARP2pAY**: Good – wait, what about James?

**UniquenessInABox**: James the vampire? He died a while back.

**TooSHARP2pAY**: JAMES IS A VAMPIRE?!?! WHAAAAT?!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Um, yeah. You know, big blonde guy?

**TooSHARP2pAY**: WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THIS?!?!

***TooSHARP2pAY has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Great. Now that song is stuck in my head again.

**JAS-Lover**: What song?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Oh no no no (no no no!) Stick to the stuff you know-oh-oh-oh!

**UniquenessInABox**: Do NOT sing that EVER AGAIN.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Gladly.

***BabyZ has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: ZAAAAC! You haven't been online in soo long! I was worried!

**BabyZ**: Awh. Sorry I've just been busy, this vegetarian thing is hard.

**UniquenessInABox**: But you ARE still a vegetarian, right?

**BabyZ**: Yes.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: GOOD.

**BabyZ**: So what happened while I was gone?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Well, I got married and I'm already a grandmother. OH, and Ally is a blueberry and we are all called "K-BREAD".

**BabyZ**: What?

**JAS-Lover**: A lot of stuff happened.

**BabyZ**: Oh. That makes more sense. You're good at understanding these guys.

**JAS-Lover**: Why thank you!

**BabyZ**: No problem. Hey, you like to act right?

**JAS-Lover**: Yes…?

**BabyZ**: Wanna come be in my new movie?

**JAS-Lover:** Wow. Yes, sure I do!!

**BabyZ**: Sweet.

**Brianaa Lee**: You know, I'm still waiting for you to bite me.

**BabyZ**: *sigh* I'll get around to it sometime.

**Brianaa Lee**: KK, that's good enough for me…for NOW…

**TheMusicalGenie**: Great. So now Dustin's going to a sweet party, Briana's gonna be a vampire, Emily's gonna be a movie star and Randi owns a chocolate factory. Geez, im so alone here!

***SpunkHunk has joined the chat***

**SpunkHunk**: Hey, Ally's not online is she?

**UniquenessInABox**: Wow, how'd you know?

**SpunkHunk**: No one said "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" or "ROOOOBBBEEERRRRRTT!" when I logged on.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Haha that's funny because it makes sense.

**Brianaa Lee**: Le deffo.

**SpunkHunk**: Why isn't she on anyway? I thought she had no life?

**JAS-Lover**: She doesn't. Kelsey just gave her a question to ponder over so she left.

**SpunkHunk**: Really? Wow, I owe you! Do you like money?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Um, who doesn't?

**SpunkHunk**: LOL. Well I am officially sending you a cash prize of $608.34

**TheMusicalGenie**: REALLY?! Sweeeet!

**BabyZ**: Why $608.34?

**SpunkHunk**: Because that's how much I have in my pocket at the moment.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: **:O**

**SpunkHunk**: What? I'm in one of the most popular movies ever, remember??

**UniquenessInABox**: How could we forget? J

***Triple L has joined the chat***

**BabyZ**: Uh oh.

**Triple L**: Hey Kelsey, I figured it out!

**Brianaa Lee**: Well let's hear it!

**Triple L**: I don't get anything because…..I'm FAT! That's it right?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: O.O

**JAS-Lover**: Ok Ally #1) You're not fat

**TheMusicalGenie**: #2) Even if you WERE, we're on a CHATROOM and no one can see you

**Brianaa Lee**: And #3) Even if you were, these are CELEBS, not jerks.

**UniquenessInABox**: Well, SOME celebs are jerks.

**BabyZ**: "A square is a rectangle but a rectangle is not a square."

**Triple L**:…you DO realize that you just said that all celebs are jerks? Because I know that all jerks aren't celebs.

**BabyZ**: ..oops…

***BabyZ has left the chat***

***BearHug22 has joined the chat***

**BearHug22**: No what else is an 'oops?'

**Triple L:** Um, no, what?

**BearHug22**: YOUR FACE!! OOOOOH!

***BearHug22 has left the chat***

**Triple L**: Well THAT was mature…

**SpunkHunk**: Toootally.

**Triple L**: OMR its ROBERT!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: She kinda didn't know you were here until you said that.

**SpunkHunk**: Oops.

**Triple L**: Guess what Rob? We got married on Briana's computer! And you're magical, right?

***SpunkHunk has left the chat***

**Triple L**: See? I AM fat!

**JAS-Lover**: *sigh*

***DoubleOhSeven has joined the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hey, isn't that james bond?

**TheMusicalGenie**: OH

**Brianaa Lee**: MY

**Triple L**: EDWARD!

**DoubleOhSeven**: Is Sharpay Evans online?

**Brianaa Lee**: Um, Who?

**UniquenessInABox**: Never heard of them.

**JAS-Lover**: Yeah, never

**DoubleOhSeven**: Okay. Well if you hear from her, contact me. The names Blonde. James Blonde.

***DoubleOhSeven has left the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: I am under the assumption that Sharpay was not worried about James the Vampire.

**TheMusicalGenie**: I would be under the same assumption.

**Triple L**: Im confuzzled.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Sharpay was on earlier and she was afraid of someone named James.

**Triple L**: Oh. What else did I miss?

**JAS-Lover:** I'm gonna be a movie star!

**TheMusicalGenie**: And Rober'ts giving me money!

**Triple L**: WHAT? WHY?

**TheMusicalGenie**: erm, no reason..*coughcough*

**Triple L**: Well that's not fair! Now something good has happened to everyone but me! Grr.

**Brianaa Lee**: Lifes what you make it

**Triple L**: I wish, but its like im not in control of my life anymore. Its like someone is making all my decisions for me….as if someone is typing up the story of my life…

**TheMusicalGenie**: Really?

**Triple L**: Nah, just fooling.

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Heya Alice!

**Shopperrr**: Hey. You guys may want to sign off in the next, like, 30 seconds.

**Brianaa Lee:** Okay..?

**JAS-Lover**: Would this have anything to do with a certain someone whose name rhymes with "DAD?"

**Shopperrr**: You would guess correctly.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Then I think leaving would be in our best interest.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Alrighty K-BREAD, lets jet kids cuz im Alyson!

**Shopperrr**: Wait, don't I get to be included in the nickname?!

**Triple L**: Sure, we can be…KEDABRA

**JAS-Lover**: What??

**Triple L**: Like a magic spell? Abra KEDABRA?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Didn't we already have this conversation?

**Triple L**: That was different. Anyway, we are OUTTIE!

***Triple L has left the chat***

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: Hey guys!...Guys?...Well, I guess it's time to buy a watch!

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**A/N: Well, this is the last one for a while, folks. ~Ally!~ hasn't written anymore, so we're just gonna sit and chill until she does. Toodles! and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**IMing Adventures #14) Bands, Bananas and Bad Jokes**

**By ~Ally!~ (posted by BrianaaLee )**

**Synopsis:** When a story starts out with an absolutely pointless, un-funny joke you know things are going to get worse. Well you're wrong! This chapter of IMing Adventures is filled with suspense, comedy and even a chase scene! People repeatedly gets terrified, more people get turned away, two conversations happen at the same time, photographs get taken, someone learns that showbiz sucks the hard way, a vampire gets a good laugh and someone is loyal to the wrong person, turning the entire chat room against them. Told yoy this would be good! Featuring some rock star wannabes, a movie loving celeb and a group of people trying to keep one specific chat member in line! Also, there is K-BREAD!!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie** ~ Kelsey

**JAS-Lover** ~ Emily

**UniquenessInABox** ~ Randi

**BOYS:**

**Vamp17** ~ Edward Cullen

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**BlackAttack** ~ Jacob Black

**BearHug22** ~ Emmett Cullen

**WildcatChampz** ~ Troy Bolton

**GIRLS:**

**Drum Grrrl** ~ Jasmine Callihan

**Princess P** ~ Polly Prentis

**Shopperrr** ~ Alice Cullen

**Headstrong** ~ Ashley Tisdale

**ICanWait** ~ Tracy Turnblad

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Brianaaaaa!

**Brianaa Lee**: There's only two a's at the end, Ally.

**Triple L**: I knowww!

**Brianaa Lee**: Why are you doing that?

**Triple L**: Doing whatttt?

**Brianaa Lee**: Dragging out the last letter of the last word of your sentence!

**Triple L**: I'm notttttttttttt!

**Brianaa Lee**: Yes, you areeeeeee!

**Triple L**: Well there's no need to be a copy cattttt!

**Brianaa Lee**: *sighs*

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Kelsey!

**Brianaa Lee**: Hey, you didn't do it that time!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Do what?

**Brianaa Lee**: Oh, never mind…

***D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hey Ally guess what I'm doing!

**Triple L**: Uh oh. What are you doing?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Drinking chocolate milk!

**Triple L**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

***Triple L has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: What is WITH this kid?

**Brianaa Lee:** Besides the obvi, what do you mean?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Well, Ally is the only girl I know who's afraid of chocolate milk, sheep and that sand worm thing from 'Beetlejuice'.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Shes afraid of that?

**Brianaa Lee**: *sigh* Yeah, she told me that a while ago.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oh wow.

***Vamp17 had joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Hey Vamp Man!

**Vamp17**: Hello.

**Brianaa Lee**: Ally's not here right now, so I'll fill in for her. *ahem* EDWAAAAAAAAARRD!!

**Vamp17**: That's a pretty good impression. So good that I'm going to leave now.

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: *twitch*

**Brianaa Lee**: What?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** That really did sound like something Ally would say.

***Triple L has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: That's cuz I DID say it. Once or twice.

**TheMusicalGenie**: How did you overcome your fear this time?

**Triple L**: I made chairs and other furniture out of bendy straws.

**Brianaa Lee**: OMZ OMZ OMZ LOL LOL LOL LOL!!

**Triple L**: I KNOW!

**TheMusicalGenie**: WHAT?

**Brianaa Lee**: Nothing, nothing.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …?

***BroadwayBoi has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Hey Linky!

**BroadwayBoi**: HI! Guess what?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Oh god. What?

**BroadwayBoi**: I'm gonna start a band!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Don't start a band!

**BroadwayBoi**: Why not?!?

**TheMusicalGenie**: No no, I was quoting a song.

**BroadwayBoi**: Oh. But why can't I start a band?

**Brianaa Lee**: *sigh*

**Triple L:** You've been saying that a lot lately.

**Brianaa Lee**: I KNOW.

**BroadwayBoi**: So who wants to be in my band?

***Drum Grrrl has joined the chat***

***Princess P has joined the chat***

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

***BlackAttack has joined the chat***

**Drum Grrrl:** Alice told us that you were going to start a band!! I'm a sweet drummer!

**Princess P**: And you're going to need a costume designer!

**Shopperrr**: And the costume designer will need a costume designer!

**BlackAttack**: And I'll just do anything to feel like I belong!

**BroadwayBoi**: Well, actually I was asking the four guys who were on here already…

**Triple L**: *awkward turtle!!*

**BroadwayBoi**: Well?

**Brianaa Lee**: Sorry, I'm just really busy already with everything. And I'm gonna be a vampire soon so that's not such a good idea.

**Triple L**: Same…I hope. And all my extracurriculars are driving me berserk!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: And I'd rather not join a band with you. Enough said.

**Triple L**: OH BUN!

**BroadwayBoi**: Haha. What about you, Genie?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Well I would join your band, but I'm kind of already in every single band in existence other than yours already.

**BroadwayBoi**: REALLY? OHMIGAWD you're in the Backstreet Boys? I LOOOVE THEM! And you're a GENIE in a band none the less! I MUST get your autograph! Stay right there!

***BroadwayBoi has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee:** Poor misguided Link.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Don't feel TOO bad for him. He's on TV after all.

**Triple L**: Not to mention super duper hott!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Whatever you say, Ally. Whatever you say.

**Drum Grrrl**: Well who needs Link anyway? We'll go start our own crazy angry girl band!

**Princess P**: Yeah!

**Shopperrr**: I can see that this is going to be a great band!

**BlackAttack**: That's great, except I'm not a girl.

**Shopperrr**: Oh yeah…*coughcough*

**Drum Grrrl**: Well, you LOOK like a girl with that hair. Its worse than mine.

**BlackAttack**: HEY!

**Princess P**: Anywaaay, problem solved! Lets go!

***Drum Grrrl has left the chat***

***Princess P has left the chat***

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

***BlackAttack has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Haha Jacob sucks!

**Triple L**: And that's ironic! HAHAHA!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: We KNOW, you say it ALL. THE. TIME.

**Triple L**: Yeaaaah im awesome!

**TheMusicalGenie**: GAHHHH!

**Brianaa Lee**: What?

**TheMusicalGenie**: LINK IS OUTSIDE MY HOUSE WITH AN AUTOGRAPH BOOK!

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: O.O

**Triple L**: My thoughts exactly.

**Brianaa Lee:** Le deffo.

***Headstrong has joined the chat***

**Headstrong**: Hi Dustin! How'd you like that party the other day?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: It was great!

**Headstrong**: Haha, remember that thing in the movie?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Haha yeah that was priceless.

**Triple L**: I feel very unwanted.

**Brianaa Lee**: Same. Let's just drown them out with our own pleasant conversation!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I'd like to see you try!

**Triple L**: That's a great idea! Soo, is the groundhog a boy or a girl?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Meh. Soo Ashley, that part with the other joke?

**Brianaa Lee**: I don't really know, but I THINK it's a guy.

**Headstrong**: Yes, that was soo hilarious! I was laughing so hard!

**Triple L**: Well I watched this movie where its name was "Peek-A-Boo Pete" but that's not the real one. But THAT groundhog was a boy.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I know! You were almost crying!

**Brianaa Lee**: Do you think it makes a difference as to whether or not it sees its shadow if it's a boy or a girl?

**Headstrong**: I think I WAS crying at one point.

**Triple L**: I can't see how, but we'd have to try it sometime. As an experiment! Oooh, let's do it now! Let's go to the pet store and buy some groundhogs!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Ally, pet stores don't SELL groundhogs.

**Triple L**: HA! So you WERE paying attention to what we were saying!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I never said I wasn't…?

**Triple L**: No. But now I feel wanted again!

**Headstrong**: How about we just talk another time?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Yeah, good idea. Bye.

***Headstrong has left the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Kelsey is currently running around in circles outside while being chased by some greasy-haired guy who's holding a notebook and screaming "I HAVE A PEN!" Does that make any sense to you?

**Brianaa Lee**: Sadly, yes.

**Triple L**: And it's really rather funny.

**UniquenessInABox**: I know! I'm gonna go get some pictures!

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee:** Boy, I can't wait to see those pictures!

**Triple L**: See the PICTURES? Are you kidding me? I'm going to HELP!

***Triple L has left the chat***

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: Hey guys! Whats going on?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**:…How about we tell you later?

**JAS-Lover**: O…kaaaay?

**Brianaa Lee**: Where were you all morning?

**JAS-Lover**: On the movie set with Zac. I get to play a girl named Mandy who has a cat named Mr. Flufflybun!

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Um, wow?

**JAS-Lover**: Showbiz sucks.

***ICanWait has joined the chat***

**ICanWait**: Um, do any of you guys know what happened to Link? Edward just called me but I couldn't understand a word he was saying, he was laughing really hard.

**Brianaa Lee**: Weeeell…

**ICanWait**: All I could hear was "Link", "Chase" and "Bananas".

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Um, we can explain all of that…except for the bananas.

**Brianaa Lee**: Link is on an autograph hunt again and he was chasing Kelsey.

**ICanWait**: Not again! I better go. Thanks!

***ICanWait has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: Why does Link want Kelsey's autograph?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: He thinks that she is one of the Backstreet Boys.

**JAS-Lover**: WHAT?!

**Brianaa Lee**: Loooooooooong story.

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: HAHAHAHA

**Triple L**: That was SOOOO Mastercard!! And totally Mascara!

**JAS-Lover**: WHAT IS GOING ON?

**UniquenessInABox**: So Link was chasing Kelsey around and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

**Triple L**: So I decided to intervene –

**UniquenessInABox**: By throwing bananas at his head!

**Brianaa Lee**: Wow.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That doesn't sound that funny.

**UniquenessInABox**: You don't know the definition of funny until you have seen a banana get stuck in a guy's rock-solid hair.

**Triple L**: He couldn't get it out!!

**JAS-Lover:** Wow. I didn't know that you hard the muscle to do that, Ally.

**Triple L**: Weeeell I didn't throw THAT one.

**UniquenessInABox**: I am the puncher…and I am also the THROWER!

**Triple L**: So it was great, except for the fact that I was supposed to be the runner, not Kelsey!

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Stop laughing at me guys! That was terrifying!

**Triple L**: But you were sooo scared! It was hilarious! Fear is hilarious!

**TheMusicalGenie**: SHEEP!

**Triple L**: WHERE?!?!?!

***Triple L has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Well what do you know! It IS funny!

**JAS-Lover**: That was a good one.

***BearHug22 has joined the chat***

**BearHug22**: Know what else is terrifying?

**Brianaa Lee**: Let me guess – my face?

**BearHug22**: No, of course not! That would be such a mean thing for me to say!

**JAS-Lover**: Then what else is terrifying?

**BearHug22**: ALLY'S FACE!! OOOOOH!

***BearHug22 has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I'm starting to like this guy!

**Brianaa Lee**: DUSTIN!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: KIDDING!!

***WildcatChampz has joined the chat***

**WildcatChampz**: Hey guys, I have some bad news. Chad is sick with that flu…

**UniquenessInABox**: YES!! That sound like GOOD news!

**WildcatChampz**: Yeah but, um, I'm sorry to say that I promised I'd do him a favor and…

**Brianaa Lee**: *GASP* You wouldn't!

**JAS-Lover**: You have GOT to be kidding me!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I don't think he is!

**WildcatChampz**: I'm sorry about this…What time is it?

**UniquenessInABox**: Time for you to stop doing him favors! Let's get outta here!

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

**WildcatChampz**: *sigh* Thanks a lot, Chad! Grr.

***WildcatChampz has left the chat***

FAN (Friend of the Author's Note): Yes, we actually had that conversation about whether the groundhog is a boy or a girl in class. However, Link did not come to Kelsey's to get her autograph - he is a fictional character. I do not care what you think, ~Ally!~, Link Larkin is NOT A REAL PERSON! Please **REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMing Adventures #15) Slippers, Stress and Strawberry Shakes**

**By ~Ally!~**

**Synopsis: **Things are getting pretty heated with the IMing Adventures Gang today! In today's episode, someone will have a mini panic attack, someone will be scared out of their wits, someone will be highly insulted and someone's friend will turn on them. But along with the drama there is also some good news. Someone's prank will work flawlessly, someone will meet their hero and someone will be forgiven. Who is in Chad's fridge? Where do strawberry milkshakes fit into all this? What's the name of Link's band? And finally, what does Ally do in her spare time? Read on, it's terribly entertaining! Starring: K-BREAD and well known boys. But no other girls! Huh!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L ~** Ally

**Brianaa Lee ~ **Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n ~ **Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie ~** Kelsey

**JAS-Lover ~ **Emily

**UniquenessInABox ~ **Randi

**BOYS:**

**BroadwayBoi ~ **Link Larkin

**WildcatChampz ~ **Troy Bolton

**Mr. Danforth ~ **Chad Danforth

**Vamp17 ~ **Edward Cullen

**ExtremeTy-PenningtonEdition ~ **Ty Pennington

**BlackAttack ~ **Jacob Black

**GIRLS:**

**N/A**

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: OME OME OME!

**JAS-Lover**: What's going on? Why are you repeatedly "OME"-ing?

**Triple L**: Because Twilight comes out in less than a month!

**UniquenessInABox**: YES! We should have a totally amazing DVD-Release party!

**Triple L**: We sooo should!!

**JAS-Lover**: Wait, I thought WE were going to have a party and watch Twilight and Willy Wonka!

**Triple L**: Oh yeah…

**TheMusicalGenie**: And when are WE going to have our sleepover thing to watch HIMYM and S60 all night??

**Triple L**: Erm….

**JAS-Lover**: And wasn't Ashley gonna come to ours?

**Triple L**: Well…uh…um…

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: OMZ Ally, Twilight comes out in less than a month! What are we gonna do?

**Triple L**: SO…..MUCH…….PRESSURE……GAAAAAaaaaaHHHhhhh

***Triple L has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: What did I do?

**JAS-Lover**: I think her mind just officially cracked.

**Brianaa Lee**: I thought it was her HEART that did that…?

**UniquenessInABox**: Well, I guess things change.

***BroadwayBoi has joined the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: Helloooo everybody!

**UniquenessInABox**: Erm, hi.

**BroadwayBoi**: What up homie g's?

**Brianaa Lee**: …?

**JAS-Lover**: Is he trying to be cool?

**TheMusicalGenie**: …I think so.

**BroadwayBoi**: WRONG! I am not TRYING to be cool, I AM being cool.

**TheMusicalGenie**: YOU ARE IN DENIAL!!

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Well, this day started off well, huh?

**JAS-Lover**: Haha

**BroadwayBoi**: My band's doing great, thanks for asking!!

**Brianaa Lee**:…..What?

**UniquenessInABox**: Nobody asked you about your band…?

**BroadwayBoi**: I know. I was giving you all a subtle hint that I'd like to talk about my band.

**JAS-Lover**: I don't think it was very subtle.

**Brianaa Lee**: Le deffo.

**BroadwayBoi**: AHEM

**JAS-Lover**: Fine. How is your band doing?

***WildcatChampz has joined the chat***

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: The bands doing FAN-TAB-ULOUS! When none of you guys would join, I called Michael Crawford and he joined!

**WildcatChampz**: Who's Michael Crawford?

**Brianaa Lee**: OMZ this was already explained to him!

**BroadwayBoi**: He was the phantom of the opera on Broadway.

**Mr. Danforth**: Oh yeah! I keep his picture in my refrigerator!

**JAS-Lover**: …I thought your MOM kept it in the refrigerator?

**Mr. Danforth**: Oh yeah…well…um… anyway. What time is it?

***Triple L has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: BOO!

**Mr. Danforth**: Oh HELLO Ally! I don't keep pictures in my fridge!! Hahaha. What time is it?

**Triple L**: THIS IS NOT ALLY! THIS IS THE GHOST OF MICHAEL CRAWFORD! I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU KEEPING MY PHOTOGRAPH IN YOUR FRIDGE, CHAD DANFORTH!

**Mr. Danforth**: I'm sorry! I was only trying to lose 5 pounds!

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

***Vamp17 has joined the chat***

**Vamp17**: Hahaha I was listening to his thoughts the whole time! That worked amazingly, you freakish kid!

**Triple L**: Thanks!

**UniquenessInABox**: What just happened?!

**JAS-Lover**: I'm so confused!!

**Triple L:** Edward just called me and told me that through Chad's thoughts he had found a way to scare him away. So I came online and followed the plan!

**Brianaa Lee**: Wait – so EDWARD called ALLY?! What kind of parallel universe IS this?

**Vamp17**: I HAD to call her! Chad knows that I'm afraid of her and that I'm not of all of you, so if I had used anyone else to fulfill the plan he would have known that I read his mind!

**UniquenessInABox**: Just a quick question – is Michael Crawford even dead?

**Triple L**:…

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**JAS-Lover:** Well, apparently Chad thinks he is at least.

**WildcatChampz**: Is anyone going to talk to me?

**Triple L**: Did you hear something?

**JAS-Lover**: No, it must have been the wind.

**WildcatChampz**: Guys, I'm not TALKING to you, I'm IMing.

**Triple L**:…Did you see something?

**JAS-Lover**: No, just a smudge on my screen.

**WildcatChampz**: WHATS GOING ON?

**Vamp17**: They aren't going to talk to you anymore because you listened to Chad.

**WildcatChampz**: YOU ALL SUCK!

**Triple L**: *snorts*

**WildcatChampz**: What?

**Triple L**: Does anyone else find it funny that the wind just used the expression "You suck" when the only person in the room who would talk to him is a vampire?

**UniquenessInABox**: HA that is funny.

**WildcatChampz**: Ok, Number One: I'm not the wind. Number Two: We are ON a room, a CHATroom, not IN a room. And Number Three: Edward doesn't really care, right Edward?

**Vamp17**: Talk to me again and you'll really regret it.

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

**WildcatChampz**: YOU ALL SUCK! Ugh, I mean NONE OF YOU SUCK! No, I mean…I mean…..DANG IT!

***WildcatChampz has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: That was pretty priceless, right there!

**Brianaa Lee**: Le deffo!

**BroadwayBoi**: My band is called "EBS", thanks for asking!

**UniquenessInABox**: Is he still here?

**JAS-Lover:** Apparently.

**BroadwayBoi**: AHEM.

**JAS-Lover**: Again, fine. What does "EBS" stand for?

**BroadwayBoi**: "Electric Bunny Slippers!"

**UniquenessInABox**: O.O

**Brianaa Lee**: O.O

**JAS-Lover**: O.O

**Triple L**: …I think I'm going to go have a laugh attack on the floor now.

**JAS-Lover**: I believe I'll join you.

***Triple L has left the chat***

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: You'll never guess what kind of music we play, thanks for asking!

**UniquenessInABox**: We never asked you wh-

**BroadwayBoi**: AHEM.

**Brianaa Lee**: What kind of music does "EBS" play, Link?

**BroadwayBoi**: Hip-HOP!! AHAHA! Gettit? Bunny Slippers? Hip-hop? Hahaha!!

**UniquenessInABox**: …I think I'm going to go join them on the floor now.

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: Are they starting a hang-out club on the floor?! OOOH I wanna join! And then get all of their autographs because I've never heard of a club like this before!

***BroadwayBoi has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Awh, but now I'm all alone on here!

***ExtremeTy-PenningtonEdition has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: OHMIZAC!!

**ExtremeTy**-**PenningtonEdition**: What?

**Brianaa Lee**: Nothing. So you're actually Ty Pennington?

**ExtremeTy**-**PenningtonEdition**: Yeah, who else would I be?

**Brianaa Lee**: Um..I dunno. A stalker or someth- it doesn't matter. Could you come redesign my house??

**ExtremeTy**-**PenningtonEdition**: Are you a sick child?

**Brianaa Lee**: No

**ExtremeTy**-**PenningtonEdition**: Has your house been semi destroyed by natural/unnatural causes or is infected with toxic mold?

**Brianaa Lee**: No

**ExtremeTy**-**PenningtonEdition**: Is anyone is your family handicapped?

**Brianaa Lee**: No

**ExtremeTy**-**PenningtonEdition**: Then no. I have to get back to work now. ONLY 18 HOURS LEFT!!

***ExtremeTy-PenningtonEdition has left the chat***

***D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: GOSH DARN IT!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: wtf?

**Brianaa Lee**: Ty just left.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: No, that's not why I said that. Did you actually just say "GOSH DARN IT!" ?

**Brianaa Lee**: …Yes.

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Ok, so Link just randomly ran into my house and attacked Ally, Emily and Randi who were rolling on the floor with laughter about something. Then he started tickling them and screaming "TICKLEFIGHT!". So then Randi says "Don't touch me!" and he goes "You guys are no fun! The Electric Bunny Slippers have ticklefights all the time!" Does that make any kind of sense to you?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: No..?

**Brianaa Lee**: Sadly, yes.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: It DOES?

**Brianaa Lee:** You missed a bit.

**TheMusicalGenie**: But wait, there's more! So then Chad randomly runs into my house and starts going on about ghosts and diets and strawberry milkshakes!

**Brianaa Lee**: Ok, I can't explain the strawberry milkshakes

**TheMusicalGenie**: You're missing the point!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Was the point that now both Link AND CHAD know where you live?

**TheMusicalGenie**: YES! Briana, I'm moving in with you!

**Brianaa Lee**: Um..ok?

***Vamp17 has joined the chat***

***WildcatChampz has joined the chat***

**WildcatChampz**: Please talk to me!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Hi Edward.

**Brianaa Lee**: Yes, hello Edward and no one else.

**WildcatChampz**: GRR

**Vamp17**: Hello. But you guys really should talk to him now.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Why?

**Vamp17**: He just went to Chad's house and dumped an entire strawberry milkshake on his head for getting you guys mad at him.

**WildcatChampz**: Yeah! And now he can't get it out of his hair!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**:…..I vote that we forgive him.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Yeah, he's telling the truth. Chad had all this pink goop in his hair when he was at my house.

**Brianaa Lee:** Well, I guess you're forgiven then. As long as you NEVER ask us that question again!

**WildcatChampz**: Deal! I better go, Gabby was supposed to call.

***WildcatChampz has left the chat***

**Vamp17**: I love a happy ending!

***Triple L has joined the chat***

**Vamp17**:…So I'm going to leave and KEEP my ending happy.

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

**Triple L**: What did I do?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: You Existed?

**Triple L**: Oh yeah.

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Yay, now we're all on again!

**JAS-Lover:** Yeah. Hey, has anybody else noticed that no girls besides us have been on today?

***BlackAttack has joined the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: You HAD to say it!

**BlackAttack**: Say what?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hey, do you think if I try to scare him away the same way I used to scare away Edward it would work?

**TheMusicalGenie**: It's worth a try!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Hey Jacob! Did you know that there is a book written all about you and Bella and Edward?

**BlackAttack**: Srsly?! Sweeeeeeeet! What's it called? Where can I get a copy? Who wrote it? Do I hook up with Bella? Am I smoking hawt? Do I have super powers? Does Bella fall madly in love with me?

**JAS-Lover**: Not exactly…

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: This isn't working.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Nope. Hey, can I try?

**Brianaa Lee**: Go for it!

**TheMusicalGenie**: IT'S THE WOLF MAN!! OMJ JAKE'S A WOLFMAN! AND WOLVES ARE SO FREAKING COOL! AND GOOOD! EXCEPT NOT! HAHAHA! WOLFMEN ARE SO WOLFLIKE! SO VERY VERY VERY WOOOOOOLFLIKE!

**BlackAttack**: Ummmm ok?

***BlackAttack has left the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Good job Kelsey!

**Brianaa Lee**: Well, I better go.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Same.

**JAS-Lover**: Yeah, me too.

**Triple L**: Ok, bye guys!

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat***

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Hey Kelsey we should watch more How I Met Your Mother!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Ok, I'll be there in a second.

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Hey, do you think anyone from HIMYM will ever join the chat?

**Triple L:** I've been wondering the same thing about Studio 60 and I have no idea!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Huh. Well we should have our S60 and HIMYM party soon!

**Triple L:** Yeah. For some reason I have a hunch that they may sign on after that….

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

**Triple L:…**Well, now I'm all alone I can go read more S60 fanfics!! BWAHAHAHAHA!

***Triple L has left the chat***

**THE END…?**


	16. Chapter 16

**IMing Adventures #16) Ohs, OMGs and Ouch-Burns! **

**By ~Ally!~**

**Synopsis**: If you were slightly scared of all the IMing Adventures Gang's randomness before, you better stop reading now because this blows them all out of the water! Here are some of today's major things: Someone awesome, some fighting and fearful people, a major save, children's play toys and, as always, screaming, burns and bad jokes. Will Ally's taste in men change? Will someone hit on Kelsey? Does Zac have a big ego? Will we ever know what time it is? Maybe, maybe not! Only four stories left to follow this one, so enjoy it now and read on!!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie** ~ Kelsey

**JAS-Lover** ~ Emily

**UniquenessInABox** ~ Randi

**BOYS:**

**AlwaysAwesome** ~ Barney Stinson

**BearHug22** ~ Emmett Cullen

**BabyZ** ~ Zac Efron

**BlackAttack** ~ Jacob Black

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**Mr. Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**Vamp17** ~ Edward Cullen

**TheCandyMan** ~ Willy Wonka

**GIRLS:**

**Shopperrr** ~ Alice Cullen

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Kelsey!!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Hey, how was HIMYM?

**Triple L**: Great! I watched all of the first and second season!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Really? Wow!

**Triple L**: Yeah, I know!

***AlwaysAwesome has joined the chat***

**AlwaysAwesome**: Are you an angel?

**TheMusicalGenie**: …What?

**AlwaysAwesome**: Because you look like you fell right outta heaven. SCORE!

**Triple L:** Woooooow.

**TheMusicalGenie**: You're telling me!

**Triple L**: This is Barney Stinson, isn't it?

**AlwaysAwesome**: Yeah! Wow, you knew that? I must be a legend……dairy person!

**Triple L**: Um, yeah, sure

**TheMusicalGenie**: How do you know I look as if I fell right out of heaven? We're on a chatroom!

**AlwaysAwesome**: I'm just awesome like that!

**Triple L**: Yeaaah…so you know we're still in school, right?

**AlwaysAwesome**: "School" as in "college"?

**TheMusicalGenie**: No, "School" as in "School."

**AlwaysAwesome**: …Oh.

***AlwaysAwesome has left the chat***

**Triple L**: Hey, that was his "Oh" moment!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Haha!

***BearHug22 has joined the chat***

**BearHug22**: You know what else causes an "Oh" moment?

**Triple L**: My face?

**BearHug22**: Your f- HEY! The joke's not funny if you ruin it for me!

***BearHug22 has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: …So this is gonna be a good day.

**Triple L**: Oh yeah. For sure.

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee:** Hey guys! Guess what I'm doing?

**TheMusicalGenie**: What?

**Brianaa Lee:** Watching HSM!

**Triple L**: Yay!

**Brianaa Lee:** I know, I haven't watched it in so long! I needed my "Zac Efron Fix"

***BabyZ has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Speak of the devil!

**Triple L**: He's not a devil, he's a vampire!

**TheMusicalGenie**: I know that, it's just an expression!

**Triple L**: Well it's a pretty sucky one!

**TheMusicalGenie**: That's a mean thing to say near a vampire!

**Triple L**: So you admit that he's a vampire!

**TheMusicalGenie**: I never thought he wasn't!

**Triple L**: Yes you did, you thought he was a devil!

**TheMusicalGenie**: IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH!

**Triple L**: Don't use that tone of voice with me!

**TheMusicalGenie**: What tone of voice?! We're on a chat room!

**Triple L**: Fine, be that way! I want my Studio 60 DVDs back!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Fine, but I want my How I Met Your Mother DVDs back!

**Triple L**: I HATE YOU!

**TheMusicalGenie**: YOU'RE IN DENIAL!

***Triple L has left the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

**BabyZ**: …Wow.

**Brianaa Lee:** My choice of words exactly.

**BabyZ**: Yeah

**Brianaa Lee:** So I heard that you dropped out of Footloose! Why was that?

**BabyZ**: It's complicated.

**Brianaa Lee**: Ally says she read this article that said you dropped out because you didn't want to seal you fate as 'the musical guy'

**BabyZ**: Well that's the story I told the press. The real reason I dropped out was because everyone that was going to work on the movie smelled too good and it was too hard to be around.

**Brianaa Lee**: …Okay, I'm your biggest fan and everything, but that was a bit much for me.

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

**BabyZ**: Awh man!

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

**BabyZ**: Hi Emily

**JAS-Lover:** Um, hi. Where is everyone?

**BabyZ**: Oh, Ally and Kelsey had a fight about devils and I scared Briana away with my eating habits.

**JAS-Lover**: WHAT? I'm so confused!

**BabyZ**: It's a loooooooooooooooooong story.

**JAS-Lover**: I'll bet.

***BlackAttack has joined the chat***

***BroadwayBoi has joined the chat***

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**BlackAttack**: Hi! Anyone wanna hear about this van I've been working on?

**BroadwayBoi**: Hi! Anyone wanna know what the EBS's have been up to?

**Mr. Danforth**: Hi! Anyone know what time it is?

**JAS-Lover**: I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ALONE!!

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

**BabyZ**: Awh man, but now I'M here alone!!

***D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat***

**BabyZ**: DUSTIN! Thank god!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: WHAT?

**BabyZ**: You gotta help me! I'm all alone on here with Jacob, Link and Chad! You gotta help me out!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Only if you promise not to bite Briana!

**BabyZ**: Done, just HELP!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Hey Jacob, that haircut makes you look like a girl. Link, you're a fruitcake. And Chad, it's time for you to hang out with Jacob because you hair is equally bad.

**BlackAttack**: Hey!

**BroadwayBoi**: That was mean!

**Mr. Danforth**: yeah! And my hair is SO much better than Jake's!

***BlackAttack has left the chat***

***BroadwayBoi has left the chat***

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**BabyZ**: Gee, thanks!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Just keep your teeth to yourself, ok?

**BabyZ**: Gotcha.

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

**JAS-Lover:** Hey guys, what's happening?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Nothing, just hanging out with Zac…unfortunately.

**BabyZ**: Humph. Soo is anyone gonna go see my new movie?

**JAS-Lover**: Umm, I dunno.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Eew

**BabyZ**: HEY! I am SO not talking to you ever again!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: EGO MUCH!

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Are you guys still fighting?

**Triple L**: No. We compromised.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** What? How?

**TheMusicalGenie**: We decided that he is a superhero-devil-vampire-pirate-fruitcake-with-nice-shoes.

**JAS-Lover**: Fruitcake? What?

**Triple L**: Kelsey came up with that part.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Of course.

***Vamp17 has joined the chat***

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

***BlackAttack has joined the chat***

**Vamp17**: Hello.

**Triple L**: EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!

**Vamp17**: Oh GOD, here we go again.

**BabyZ**: Oh no, I'm not a god. I am apparently a superhero-devil-vampire-pirate-fruitcake-with-nice-shoes.

**Vamp17**: …I can read minds and I don't know what he's talking about.

**JAS-Lover**: You REALLY don't wanna know.

**Shopperrr**: I do!

**Triple L**: AAAAAAAALLLLLIIICCCEEEEEEEEE!!!

**Shopperrr**: Hi!

**BlackAttack**: Why do the vampire get all the loving on here? It's not fair!

**Triple L**: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOB!!

**BlackAttack**: Finally! Hi Ally!

**Triple L**: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOB!!!!!

**BlackAttack**: Yes, what?

**Triple L**: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOB!!!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: THAT, my friend, was a cry of panic.

**BlackAttack**: …WE'RE FRIENDS?!?!

**Triple L**: _JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …No, we are not friends.

**BlackAttack**: Awwww, why not?

**Brianaa Lee**: I can think of a few reasons...*Pointed look*

**BlackAttack**: You all suck!

**Shopperrr**: Actually, only me and Edward do!

**Triple L:** AHAHAHA!

**JAS-Lover**: HAHA!

**Brianaa Lee**: LMBOROTFL!

**TheMusicalGenie**: LOL!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …

**BlackAttack**: …

**Vamp17**: Is it just a guy thing to not find that funny on the hundredth time?

**JAS-Lover**: Of course not! Jake didn't think it was funny either!

**TheMusicalGenie**: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

**BlackAttack**: …What?

**JAS-Lover**: Hey, that's MY line!

**Brianaa Lee:** But that was a sweet ouch-burn!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Yeah, I didn't know you had such snappy comebacks!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Well, as Forrest Gump once said, "Life's like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get."

***TheCandyMan has joined the chat***

**TheCandyMan**: Did someone say chocolate?!

**Shopperrr**: No. Go away.

**TheCandyMan**: Ok!

***TheCandyMan has left the chat***

**BabyZ: **HEY! Don't ever scare away a man who has a factory filled with candy!

***BabyZ has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Wow. That was…odd. Especially seeing how he can't eat candy.

**JAS-Lover**: So Alice, what do you have against Willy Wonka?

**Shopperrr**: …

**Vamp17**: HAHAHA!

**Brianaa Lee:** What?

**Vamp17**: She thinks he's a stalker or something!

**JAS-Lover**: OMG Ally and I do too!

**Triple L**: Except we use meaner words!

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Hey, random question for all you French-speakers: How do you say "shiny" in French?

**JAS-Lover:** Oh, I know this one: EDWARD!

**Triple L**: HAHAHA THAT'S TWO IN A ROW!

**Vamp17**: Why am _**I**_ always the punch line?! I mean, Alice is a vampire too.

**TheMusicalGenie**: We just like her better.

**Shopperrr**: Yeah, and I'm helpful! BTW, something bad is going to happen in 5 seconds.

**Brianaa Lee**: Really?

***BroadwayBoi has joined the chat***

**Shopperrr**: I told you.

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: Hey kats and dawgs!

**UniquenessInABox**: GROAN! Not again!!

**BroadwayBoi**: YES, AGAIN!

**JAS-Lover**: No, NOT again!

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: What's with her?

**UniquenessInABox**: Um, she had to go to a very important meeting.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Yes…very VERY important.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: So important that I must attend it as well.

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Why must you always come online and scare people away?

**BroadwayBoi**: Because I lost my marbles in the sofa again yesterday!

**Brianaa Lee**: Is that so?

**BroadwayBoi**: …I mean hypothetically.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Um, yeah, I think you lost your marbles a loooong time before that…hypothetically.

**UniquenessInABox**: Haha!

**BroadwayBoi**: Not funny, guys! I actually don't play with marbles!

**BlackAttack**: Suuuuure, just like I don't play with Barbies!! LOL!!

**BroadwayBoi**: So you DO play with Barbies?!

**Triple L**: …

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**TheMusicalGenie**: …

**UniquenessInABox**: …

**BlackAttack**: …Yes. And I'm not ashamed of it!

**UniquenessInABox**: Really.

**BlackAttack**: …Well, maybe a little bit.

**Vamp17**: He's lying.

**BroadwayBoi**: Oh Mi Gawd, we should totally start a Barbie Club!

**BlackAttack**: Um, no thank you.

**BroadwayBoi**: Oh come ON! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!

**BlackAttack**: DON'T PRESSURE ME!

***BlackAttack has left the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: NOOOO! COME BACK!!

***BroadwayBoi has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: …That was actually kind of expected.

**Triple L**: Heh. I can't believe I used to like that guy. Hopefully this means my taste in guys is better!

**Brianaa Lee:** Yeah.

**UniquenessInABox**: …

**TheMusicalGenie**: …

**Triple L**: …

**Brianaa Lee**: …

**Vamp17**: I like to color.

**UniquenessInABox**: WHAT?!

**Vamp17**: Well the conversation kind of died, so I thought I'd say something!

**Triple L:** Fair enough, but "I like to color"?!?!? This means my taste in men HASN'T changed!

***Triple L has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee:** Way to go, Edward! Now we have to go comfort her!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Yeah, thanks a lot Fang-Boy.

**UniquenessInABox**: Yeah, Vamp-Man

**TheMusicalGenie**: Bloodsucker.

**Brianaa Lee:** Guys, focus!

**UniquenessInABox**: Leech. Mosquito.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Fruitcake.

**Vamp17**: HEY! That was just mean!

**Brianaa Lee**: GUYS! Helping Ally, remember?

**UniquenessInABox**: Oh yeah.

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: Hey who's online?

**Vamp17**: No one but me, the mind reading vampire.

**Mr. Danforth**: Oh, then there's something I better not think about….oops

**Vamp17**: HAHAHA are you kidding? THAT'S why time it is? Oh, you wait 'til I tell them this!

**Mr. Danforth**: _**You wouldn't!!**_

**Vamp17**: Oh yeah?

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: WAIT! COME BACK!!!!

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**THE END!**


	17. Chapter 17

**IMing Adventures #17) Secrets, Squeals and Streams of Laughter**

**By ~Ally!~**

**Synopsis: ** I don't know what I been told, IMIng Adventures never gets old! And that's because something new and exciting happens every single day! In the 17th story, Briana finds something terribly amusing, a huge and shocking secret is uncovered, someone refuses to leave, a few too many people have the same name, Edward finds out something that may become useful in the future, someone wants a fight and two chat members get really, really scared. And a bunch of people scream and laugh. As always. Featuring characters from Twilight, Hairspray, 17 Again, Hairspray and Charlie Brown, as well as Zac Efron! Only three stories left, so the countdown is on!

**(P.S. If you don't understand what Briana finds so funny, watch 17 Again and listen to what Mike says in the school cafeteria when he raises his pinky. Then you shall laugh.)**

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie** ~ Kelsey

**JAS-Lover** ~ Emily

**UniquenessInABox** ~ Randi

**BOYS:**

**BlackAttack** ~ Jacob Black

**fLaSh** ~ Charlie Brown

**BabyZ** ~ Zac Efron

**BearHug22** ~ Emmett Cullen

**MikeIMeanMark** ~ Mike O'Donnel

**Mike'sHairSpikes** ~ Mike Newton

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**Vamp17** ~ Edward Cullen

**Mr. Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp** ~ Jasper Hale

**GIRLS:**

**Mike123** ~ Amber VonTussle

**Shopperrr** ~ Alice Cullen

**Klutz234** ~ Bella Swan

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Heya!

**Brianaa Lee**: Hi!

**Triple L**: …I have completely and utterly forgot what I was going to say.

***BlackAttack has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Oh wait, it's coming back to me; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**BlackAttack**: Hello to you too.

**Brianaa Lee**: I don't like you either, but I think I should apologize on her behalf.

**BlackAttack**: Save it, I don't need your pity.

**Triple L**: You don't?

**BlackAttack**: Um, You're not supposed to speak to me.

**Triple L**: Oh yeah, thanks! Ahem. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**BlackAttack**: I don't even know why I hang out with you guys online.

**Brianaa Lee**: Well, ditto for us.

**BlackAttack**: You guys are such jerks. Why do I even bother?

**Brianaa Lee**: What's the matter with you today? You're all grouchy and mean…er than usual..

**BlackAttack**: Nothing, just shut up!!

**Triple L**: Haha hey, maybe I know.

**Brianaa Lee:** What? What do you think?

**Triple L**: *raises pinky finger*

**Brianaa Lee**: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**BlackAttack**: WHAT?!

**Triple L**: heh heh nuthin.

**BlackAttack**: I hate you both

***BlackAttack has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Triple L**: I know, that was amazingo!!

**Brianaa Lee**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Triple L**: Um, are you ok?

**Brianaa Lee**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Triple L**: Um, you're starting to creep me out here..

***D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Hey guys

**Brianaa Lee:** HAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!

**Triple L**: OME, Brianaa, it wasn't THAT funny!!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Wth?

**Triple L**: I said something funny and she laughed and she won't stop!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** What did you say??

**Triple L**:…yeah I'm not gonna explain this one.

**Brianaa Lee**: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** OMG What the heck?!?!

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Hi.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: You ok? You seem kinda depressed.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Yeah. My fish just died.

**Triple L**: You had a fish?

**Brianaa Lee:** HAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!

**TheMusicalGenie**: HEY!

**Triple L**: She's not laughing at you, it was something else. Don't ask. You had a fish?

**Brianaa Lee:** HAHAHAHA im HAHAHAHA sorry HAHAHAHAHAA Kelsey HAHAHA!!

**TheMusicalGenie**: It's ok, I just need to cheer up.

***fLaSh has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: THAT WORKS! HI GOOD MAN!

**fLaSh**: hi

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Where have you been? You haven't been online in forever!

**fLaSh**: I've been busy, ok?

**Triple L**: Doing what?

**fLaSh**: WHY DO YOU CARE?!

**Triple L**: Just curious! Sheesh!

**fLaSh**: I was…um, eating.

**TheMusicalGenie**: You were EATING?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** That whole time?

**Triple L**: Are you, like, really fat now?

**Brianaa Lee**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

**fLaSh**: look, I answered your question. What do you want from me?

**TheMusicalGenie**: To cheer me up! My fish died!

**fLaSh**: Life is depressing.

**TheMusicalGenie**: …Yes, but that doesn't exactly cheer me up…

**fLaSh:** Well maybe I have my OWN problems, OK?

**Triple L**: Dude. Chill.

**fLaSh**: NO! I cannot chill because I'm – never mind

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: You're what?

**fLaSh**: Nothing.

***BabyZ has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA hi HAHAHAHAHAHAHA zac HAHAHAHAHA

**BabyZ**: Hey!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: …You're not even gonna ask?

**BabyZ**: I think it's better if I don't.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Wow, this guy actually learns!

**Triple L:** Yeah! …Learns what?

**fLaSh**: To ignore you. Wish I could learn to do that.

**BabyZ**: Hey Charlie, I didn't know you were on here! Where were you this morning?

**Brianaa Lee**: You guys had plans?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** You stopped laughing!

**Brianaa Lee:** Um, yeah. I had to eventually.

**Triple L**: Sweet. But she makes a good point. You two were going to meet each other this morning?

**BabyZ**: Oh yeah! We've been good friends ever since –

**fLaSh**: ZAC!

**BabyZ**: Oh yeah. Since nothing.

**TheMusicalGenie**: …

**fLaSh**: Zac, we should leave now.

**Brianaa Lee**: NO! I haven't told you how much I love 17 Again!

**BabyZ**: Um, sorry, that'll have to wait. This is important.

***fLaSh has left the chat***

***BabyZ has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: what was that about?

**Triple L**: OME!!

**TheMusicalGenie**: What?

**Triple L**: He was EATING.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Yeah. And?

**Brianaa Lee**: OMZ! And he's friends with Zac since something happened!

**Triple L**: I KNOW!!

**TheMusicalGenie**: What are you saying?

**Brianaa Lee**: Um, I'm sorry about this Kelsey, but we're pretty sure "The Good Man" is now "The Good Vampire".

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: !!!

**Triple L**: I KNOW!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** THAT'S SHOCKING!

**Triple L**: I KNOW!

**TheMusicalGenie**: You know what else is shocking?!

**Brianaa Lee**: What?

**TheMusicalGenie**: I just realized that I never had a fish.

**Triple L**: O.O

***BearHug22 has joined the chat***

**BearHug22**: Know what else is shocking?

**Triple L**: Go away, Emmett.

**BearHug22**: What happened to you? You used to be fun!

**Triple L:** Just go.

**BearHug22**: Not until I get to say the punchline!

**Triple L**: Ugh. What else is shocking, Emmett?

**BearHug22**: YOUR FACE! OOOOOOH!

**Triple L**: Ha ha. Now go away.

**BearHug22**: …Nah, I think I'll stay.

**Triple L**: EMMETT CULLEN, LEAVE NOW!!!!!!!!!!

**BearHug22**: Ok, Ok! Sheeeesh!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Wow Ally. You're the only human I know who can scare away teenaged vampires.

**TheMusicalGenie**: I can believe it. Nothing she does surprises me anymore.

**Brianaa Lee:** Why is that?

**TheMusicalGenie**: SHE CALLED ME AN OOMPA LOOMPA!

**Brianaa Lee**: ..oooooh.

**BearHug22**: Yeah, she's terrifying though! You know why we're all afraid of her?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Why?

**BearHug22**: Because of her FACE! HAAA! You're all so gullible!

***BearHug22 has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Gee Ally, what did you do to this guy to make him hate you so much?

**Triple L**: I looked at him.

**Brianaa Lee**: …And?

**Triple L**: And he thought my face was funny.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Ouch.

**Triple L**: Pretty much.

***BearHug22 has joined the chat***

**BearHug22**: Know what makes ME say ouch?

**Triple L**: Emmett, leave or I'll call Rosalie!

***BearHug22 has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: We should have thought of that sooner.

***MikeIMeanMark has joined the chat***

***Mike'sHairSpikes has joined the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Hey, who's this?

**MikeIMeanMark**: I'm Mike O'Donnel!

**Mike'sHairSpikes**: And I'm Mike Newton!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Wow. This is gonna get confusing fast.

**Brianaa Lee:** Not really.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Why's that?

**Brianaa Lee**: Because when I'm gonna squeal when Mike O'Donnel speaks.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Ah.

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Hey guys! Whatcha doing?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Talking to Mike O'Donnel and Mike Newton.

**UniquenessInABox**: The old Mike O'Donnel or the young one?

**MikeIMeanMark**: The young one.

**UniquenessInABox**: Ok.

**JAS-Lover**: WHAT?! I'm soo confused!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Mike O'Donnel is that guy in 17 Again Zac Efron plays.

**MikeIMeanMark**: Who?

**Brianaa Lee:** SQUEEEE!

**UniquenessInABox**: No one.

**Mike'sHairSpikes**: Wait – he's played by Zac Efron in his movie? Who plays me in Twilight?

**MikeIMeanMark**: What?

**Brianaa Lee**: SQUEEEE!

**JAS-Lover:** Nothing. How do you know about Twilight?

**Mike'sHairSpikes**: Um, hello! EVERYONE knows Twilight!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Except Edward and Jake and Bella.

**Mike'sHairSpikes**: Cullen didn't know? HA that's funny. So who plays me?

**UniquenessInABox**: Michael Welsh.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: ANOTHER Mike?! God!

**Mike'sHairSpikes**: I don't know him. I'll google him.

**Triple L**: Wow. This is different from all the other conversations we've had with people from movies.

**MikeIMeanMark**: I'M IN A MOVIE?

***MikeIMeanMark has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: SQUEEEE! And way to go, Ally. Why do you always scare away the cool people?

**Triple L**: I'M SORRY, OKAY?

***Mike123 has joined the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Who's that?

**Mike123**: My name is Mike.

**JAS-Lover**: ANOTHER MIKE?!

**Mike123**: What?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: That's not Mike.

**Mike123**: Yes I Am!

**Triple L**: Mike?

**Mike123**: Yes, Mike.

**UniquenessInABox**: Mike who?

**Mike123**: It's just Mike!

**JAS-Lover**: I don't believe that.

**Mike123**: Fine. I'm Mike…um…Newton.

**Mike'sHairSpikes**: WHAT? That's me!

**Mike123**: Um…I mean…Angelo.

**JAS-Lover**: Isn't he dead?

***BroadwayBoi has joined the chat***

**Mike123**: Yes. I am his ghost.

**BroadwayBoi**: A REAL ONE?! OMJ!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: J?

**BroadwayBoi**: JONAS BROTHERS!

**Triple L**: GACKKKKK!

***Triple L has left the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: MIKE123, I NEED YOUR AUTOGRAPH!!

***BroadwayBoi has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: I suggest that you run.

**UniquenessInABox**: FAST.

**Mike123**: Why do you say tha- OHMIGAWD HE'S AT MY HOUSE!!!

***Mike123 has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Told her.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** That you did.

**Mike'sHairSpikes**: She totally stole my name! I don't care if that guy's there or not, she needs to pay!!

***Mike'sHairSpikes has left the chat***

***Vamp17 has joined the chat***

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

**Shopperrr**: Good plan, Briana.

**JAS-Lover**: What is?

**Shopperrr**: She's going to go find Ally.

**Vamp17**: I knew she wasn't here! No one squealed when I signed on!

**Brianaa Lee**: Yeah, she doesn't stick around for long after anyone says "Jonas Brothers".

**Vamp17**: Really…

**Shopperrr**: Don't try it, Edward.

**Vamp17**: *evil laugh*

**Brianaa Lee**: …um, that was strange…I'm gonna go find Ally now…

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

**Vamp17**: Why did nobody tell me about this earlier?

**JAS-Lover**: Because it's cruel to scare her like that.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Even though it IS hilarious.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Yeah. That's why I'm not allowed to say Twi-

**Shopperrr**: DON'T SAY IT!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** …ster.

***Klutz234 has joined the chat***

**Vamp17**: Twister? Who's afraid of Twister?

**Klutz234**: WHAT?! TWISTER?!!!! NEVER AGAIN! NOOOOOOOO!

***Klutz234 has left the chat***

**Shopperrr**: Way to go, Edward. I made her play that the other day.

**JAS-Lover:** What happened?

**Shopperrr**: …Um, let's just say klutzes shouldn't play Twister. I'll go calm her down, Edward. You attend to business.

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: "Attend to business"?

**TheMusicalGenie**: What did she mean by that?

**Vamp17**: She means for me to tell you what time it is!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oh GOD.

**Vamp17**: No, I actually know! I read Chad's mind!

**JAS-Lover**: Well tell us! What time is it?

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: STOP!!! DON'T TELL THEM!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Why does this guy always show up?

**UniquenessInABox**: I know, it's pretty suckish luck.

**Vamp17**: Why shouldn't I tell them?

**Mr. Danforth**: Because if you do, I'm gonna kick your –

**JAS-Lover**: Ahem! There are ladies present!

**Mr. Danforth**: …knee.

**TheMusicalGenie**: His KNEE? What's that gonna do? Cause it to cramp?

**JAS-Lover**: OMG GOOD ONE!

**Vamp17**: Chad, if you fought me I would kill you.

**Mr. Danforth**: I bet you're just a big talker!

**UniquenessInABox**: No. He would actually kill you.

**Mr. Danforth**: We'll see about that!

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Hey Edward, would you do us a favor?

**Vamp17**: That depends. What's the favor?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Kill. Him.

**Vamp17**: As much as I'd like to, I'd feel to guilty afterwards.

**JAS-Lover**: Well then can you please tell us what time it is?

**Vamp17**: Oh yeah! Haha, you're gonna laugh at this. It's –

**UniquenessInABox**: Oh god, what now?

**Vamp17**: Chad's here. I'll tell you some other time.

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: WHAT?! He can't just leave without telling us!

**UniquenessInABox**: Let's go get him!!

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Wow.

**JAS-Lover**: My thoughts exactly.

***JasperTheFriendlyVamp has joined the chat***

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: Hi!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** I thought you weren't allowed online anymore!

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: Alice said I could come on since Ally wasn't here.

**JAS-Lover**: That was nice of her.

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: Yeah, this is the only way I can talk to people when I'm this hungry.

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat***

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: Hey, that was a JOKE! GUYS! COME BACK! …I'm so lonely now.

***BlackAttack has joined the chat***

**BlackAttack**: Hello?

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: AHHHHHHHHHH!

***JasperTheFriendlyVamp has left the chat***

**BlackAttack**: God. What is the problem with people lately?

***BlackAttack has left the chat***


	18. Chapter 18

**IMing Adventures #18) Deceit, Desperation and Duct Tape**

**By ~Ally!~**

**Synopsis**: Horror. Terror. Fanta. This is what is planned for a certain member of the IMing Adventures Gang today. Does this make any sense at the moment? No, but does it ever? Also in today's episode, a vampire gets what they deserve, someone finds out something that majorly crushes their ego, two people laugh while confusing others, a horrible plan is put into action, someone is scared away because of someone's "acting" and a hint is given as to what is going to happen next. Will Kelsey's evil (but necessary) plan work? What DOES a mind-wave-shifter-thingy do? What needs help and begins with "Ally's Fa"? Will Edward reveal what time it is? Hmm…I wonder how you will ever answer these questions. Featuring the characters of Twilight, Bad Kitty HSM and Hairspray. Also, AllyBrianaDustinKelseyEmilyRandi makes an appearance!

Only TWO left!!! Gaaaaaaah!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie** ~ Kelsey

**JAS-Lover** ~ Emily

**UniquenessInABox** ~ Randi

**BOYS:**

**BearHug22** ~ Emmett Cullen

**Vamp17** ~ Edward Cullen

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp** ~ Jasper Cullen

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**Mr. Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**GIRLS:**

**BloodRedRose** ~ Rosalie Cullen

**PrincessP** ~ Polly Prentis

**Drum Grrrl** ~ Jasmine Callihan

**Klutz234** ~ Bella Swan

**Shopperrr** ~ Alice Cullen

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: Awh, I miss the musical SOOO MUCH! Major PPD!

**Triple L**: SAME! Post Play Depression sucks! And I think I have OMD as well…

**JAS-Lover**: You have Oh Mon Dieu?! What?!

**Triple L**: No, I have Obsessive Musical Disorder! Haha!

**JAS-Lover**: Wow, that goes well with your OCD…

**Triple L**: OBSESSIVE CULLEN DISORDER IS NO JOKE!! Seriously, I need help for that one!

***BearHug22 has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Oh god.

**BearHug22**: Know what else needs help?

**JAS-Lover**: I could take a guess…

**Triple L**: Hold that thought. Watch this!

**BearHug22**: ALLY'S FA-

***BloodRedRose has joined the chat***

**BearHug22**: GULP! Rosalie?

**BloodRedRose**: Emmett, what are you doing on here?

**BearHug22**: Um

**Triple L:** I believe he was just going to tell me what else needs help. "Ally's Fa-"…

**BearHug22**: Um... "vorite Vampire because he can't tell a joke"? Haha?

**BloodRedRose**: Um, who are you again?

**Triple L**: Um, Ally

**BloodRedRose**: Are you a girl?

**Triple L**: Yupp, last time I checked

**BloodRedRose**: WHAT?!

**JAS-Lover**: …That was a joke. Yes, she's a girl.

**BloodRedRose**: Emmett. You. Are. Online. Talking. To. GIRLS?!?!

**BearHug22**: Um yes…but they're ugly ones! You should see Ally's face!

**Triple L**: HEY!

**BloodRedRose**: Don't care. Get off NOW!

**BearHug22**: Awh!

***BearHug22 has left the chat***

**Triple L**: Thanks Rose

**BloodRedRose**: Anytime! J

***BloodRedRose has left the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

***D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Hey guys! Whats goin' on?

**JAS-Lover:** Ally somehow got Rosalie to come online and tell off Emmett so he'd leave.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** How'd you manage that?

**Triple L**: It was easy! I just toldsofgiasognbvhafbkjiuyhbjlj kugn kjg wg jibbbt

**UniquenessInABox**: You what now?

**Triple L**: Rosalie says I'm not allowed to tell

**Triple L**: That's right!...says Rosalie

**UniquenessInABox**: Wow…says Randi

**Triple L**: Haha I remember this!...says Ally

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

***PrincessP has joined the chat***

***Drum Grrrl has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee:** Hey guys!

**PrincessP**: We were just renewing Briana's wardrobe!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Wow

**UniquenessInABox**: Um…fun?

**Drum Grrrl**: For Polly at least…

**Triple L**: OME I'm so pumped up! The newest manga adventure about Polly comes out in a month!

**JAS-Lover**: Seriously? Awesome!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I thought the story was about Jas.

**Drum Grrrl**: SHH!

**PrincessP**: WHAT?!

**Brianaa Lee**: Uh oh

**JAS-Lover**: What's happening?

**UniquenessInABox**: We kind of lied and told her that Bad Kitty was about her.

**Triple L**: As well as Kitty Kitty and the Manga Series.

**PrincessP**: JAS???

**Brianaa Lee**: Yupp. The one with the cat superpower.

**Triple L**: AKA Hot-Lips Callihan

**Brianaa Lee**: And Supergirl

**JAS-Lover**: Don't forget about Kermit Pants!

**Drum Grrrl**: HEY! I WAS JUST STARTING TO FORGET ABOUT THAT!

***Drum Grrrl has left the chat***

**PrincessP**: JASMINE CALLIHAN! GET BACK HERE!

***PrincessP has left the chat***

**Triple L**: So OME guys, GUESS. WHAT.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: uh oh. What?

***Vamp17 has joined the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Hey guys, whats going on? Edward said I would want to be online to see something Ally did.

**Triple L**: Uh oh.

**Vamp17**: Go on, Ally. What are you waiting for?

**Triple L**: OME EDWARD IS TALKING TO ME!

**Brianaa Lee:** Please just say whatever you were going to say, Ally! This is getting annoying!

**Triple L**: *in a dazed state* Hmmm? Oh yeah! The New Moon Trailer is online now! It's great!

**Vamp17**: Hehehe

**JAS-Lover**: Whats so funny? Something about Ally?

**TheMusicalGenie**: ALLY! You need an intervention!

**Triple L**: No I don't! YOU need one because you cheat at Battleship!

**TheMusicalGenie**: That's beside the point, Ally!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I'm sure there are a lot of reasons, but why does Ally need an intervention again?

**Triple L**: I think the real question is WHY IS EVERYONE REPEATEDLY SAYING MY NAME?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Noo, the real question is HAO do we stop them from saying it?

**Triple L**: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

**UniquenessInABox**: …?

**Brianaa Lee**: What?

**JAS-Lover:** I'm confused

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I don't gettit...

**Vamp17**: I do and it's pretty lame.

**TheMusicalGenie**: HAHAHAHA

**Triple L:** HAHAHAHHAHA

**TheMusicalGenie** HAHAHAHAH- but seriously, you need an intervention

**JAS-Lover**: Why?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Ally, would you please tell everyone your third favorite number?

**Triple L**: Sure! 1918!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I don't see how this is a problem.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Now could you spell it the way you pronounce it?

**Triple L**: Nine-teen-eight-teen. I'm so glad you are taking an interest in my interests!

**TheMusicalGenie**: See? She pronounces it like a year!

**Triple L**: It was a very good year!

**Vamp17**: The year that I caught Spanish Influenza, my parents died and I possibly lost my soul is a good year?!

**Triple L**: Um, yeah!

**TheMusicalGenie**: See? You all know what this means!

**UniquenessInABox**: INTERVENTION! Can I help?!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Sure, I'll need all the help I can get. This is pretty serious!

**UniquenessInABox**: AWESOME! I'll grab _Psychology Today_, the duct tape and the chinchilla food!

**Brianaa Lee**: Um, chinchilla food?

**JAS-Lover**: I'm a bit more concerned about the duct-tape part of the plan.

**UniquenessInABox**: Oh silly Emily, the duct tape is only a restraint! It's the other objects that are the torture devices…

**Brianaa Lee**: Um, just out of curiosity, what would those be?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Oh, you know; tissue box, Team Jacob shirt, _Beetlejuice_, Fanta. The usual.

**Triple L**: That's not VERY scary…except for the shirt maybe *shutters*

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Umm, why Fanta??

**TheMusicalGenie**: It is Grape Fanta.

**Triple L**: AHHHHHH NOOOOO NEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR GAAAAAHHH OOOHH GRRRRAAAARRRRGGGHHHHUUUGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***Triple L has left the chat***

**Vamp17**: Uh oh, she's making a run for it!

**UniquenessInABox**: NOOO COME ON KELSEY!

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee:** Wow. I haven't seen Ally freak out like that since someone told her that Edward was a loser and deserved to die in a hole.

**Vamp17**: They said WHAT?! Who was it?!

**Brianaa Lee**: Umm, no one.

**Vamp17**: HAAA! Mind reading rules!

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Uh oh. He's in trouble now.

**JAS-Lover**: Who?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I have a feeling that we'll find out in a bit.

**JAS-Lover:** Hey, know what I just realized?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** What?

**JAS-Lover:** Edward STILL didn't tell us what time it is!!

**Brianaa Lee**: …DANG IT!

***Klutz234 has joined the chat***

**Klutz234**: Oh my goodness guys, I'm so angry right now!

**JAS-Lover**: Oh no! Virtual hugs what happened?

**Klutz234**: So you know how there's that book and movie about my life, Twilight?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Yes…

**Klutz234**: Well, I just watched the trailer for the sequel online and it's so unrealistic!!

**Brianaa Lee**: Um, why would you say that?

**Klutz234**: Well, first of all, it says Jasper attacks me at my birthday party. Jasper's a vegetarian! And the Cullens know I hate parties and would never put me through that.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** *coughcoughcoughcoughAlicecoughcoughcoughcough*

**Klutz234**: And then it says Edward leaves me. He wouldn't do that, I would die!

**Brianaa Lee**: Or worse, you'd fall in love with JACOB BLACK.

**Klutz234**: Exactly! Eeeew *shudders*

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: O.O

**Brianaa Lee**: I think after Ally is done being tortured for her obsession, you should tell her that. It would cheer her up.

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: NEVER!!!!! Oh, BTW, does anyone have turpentine?

**Klutz234**: Any WHAT?

**Brianaa Lee**: Paint remover. J hehehehehe Me and Ally figured that out. From Hairspray.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Ooooh, we better use the mind-wave-shifter-thingy to erase Hairspray from her mind as well. Thank you!!

***Triple L has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Guys, HELP! I got free for a second while Randi was getting the snarlufflepagus and I think I might be able to escape if you all hel_nhsadhfag jvuoagf 385yhh nhuuouoppoiokioioiihao_

**Triple L**: I got her back in the chair, don't worry…says Randi

**TheMusicalGenie**: This is worse than I thought. We better get back to work.

***Triple L has left the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: What do you suppose a mind-wave-shifter-thingy does?

**Klutz234**: Well…this is all a little strange…I think I'll leave now…

***Klutz234 has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: You know, sometimes its rather insulting that our conversations scare away everyone we speak to.

**Brianaa Lee:** Once you've been Ally's friend long enough you get used to it.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Haa

***JasperTheFriendlyVamp has joined the chat***

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oh god, it's Jasper

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: I'm not allowed online unsupervised anymore L

**Shopperrr**: Yes, that's why I'm here. Oh, and to watch this.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Uh oh. Watch WHAT?

***BroadwayBoi has joined the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: Briana, why'd you tell Edward that I told Ally that he was a loser and should die in a hole?

**Brianaa Lee**: Well, that's what you said. And I didn't TELL him, he read my mind and figured it out it was you.

**BroadwayBoi**: Uhgg. I hate that guy. He's a loser who should go die in a hole.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Um, I'd stop saying that if I were you. His brother and sister are online right now.

**BroadwayBoi**: They are?

**Shopperrr**: Yeah. GRRRRR!!

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: And I don't feel like a Friendly Vamp right now. More like an Angry Vamp…or a Hungry Vamp…

**BroadwayBoi**: MEEP!

***BroadwayBoi has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: He he wow, great acting Jasper!

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: Acting? Um, oh yeah, acting. Thanks.

**Brianaa Lee**: …

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Hello everyone.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Our intervention was a success!

**JAS-Lover:** Are you sure?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Positive. Watch this. Hey Ally, how do you feel about Jasper?

**Triple L**: Who?

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: Me!

**Triple L**: Um, I don't know you, sorry.

**JAS-Lover:** Let's try this: What does your screen name stand for?

**Triple L**: I don't remember…

**Brianaa Lee:** Ok, here's the big one; Who is Edward Cullen?

**Triple L**: Ummm…oh god I know this one…uh…I give up. Who?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: OH MY GOD!

**TheMusicalGenie**: I know. I'm a genius!

**Shopperrr**: Uh oh, I just had a vision.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Of wha-

**Triple L:** AHAHAHA I WAS LYING! Jasper is amazing, Link Larkin Lover and HE IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

***Triple L has left the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Uh oh, my wife is insane!

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: Your WHAT?

**Brianaa Lee**: Haha yeah, we eloped to Las Vegas

**JAS-Lover**: I didn't know Vegas was in our gym!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Well, it is, apparently.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Guys. Finding Ally. Remember?

**JAS-Lover**: Oh yeah.

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

***JasperTheFriendlyVamp has left the chat***

***Vamp17 has joined the chat***

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: Heeeeeeeeeeeey, WHAT TIME IS – Oh no, it's you again!

**Vamp17**: Yes, I came to warn you of something. Bella won't do it.

**Mr. Danforth:** Like I said last time, I bet you're just a big talker!

**Vamp17**: That's funny; I seem to remember slamming you through a wall at Walmart last time you thought I was just a big talker. And also, you don't know what I did to Link earlier.

**Mr. Danforth:** Well, we'll just have to see then, won't we?

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**Vamp17**: I know what you're thinking; Cliffhanger. And you're right.

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

**Shopperrr**: Edward, who are you talking to?

**Vamp17**: …I don't really know.

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

**THE END…?**

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	19. Chapter 19

**IMing Adventures #19) In Which The Evil Plan Is Revealed**

**By ~Ally!~**

**Synopsis: **You know, I'm tired of these terribly long synopsizes. All I'm going to say is: Operation MTCLBSTA, return of some old friends and an eViL pLaN. You'll just have to read to find out the rest. Only ONE LEFT after this!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie** ~ Kelsey

**JAS-Lover** ~ Emily

**UniquenessInABox** ~ Randi

**BOYS:**

**Mr. Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**BearHug22** ~ Emmett Cullen

**fLaSh** ~ Charlie Brown

**BlackAttack** ~ Jacob Black

**SpunkHunk** ~ Robert Pattinson (RPattz)

**BabyZ** ~ Zac Efron

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**Jesse** ~ Jesse McCartney

**WildcatChampz** ~ Troy Bolton

**Vamp17** ~ Edward Cullen

**GIRLS:**

**Klutz234** ~ Bella Swan

**BloodRedRose** ~ Rosalie Hale

**Headstrong** ~ Ashley Tisdale

**Shopperrr** ~ Alice Cullen

***Klutz234 has joined the chat***

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: Hey Bella…

**Klutz234**: No.

**Mr. Danforth**: I didn't even ask yet!

**Klutz234**: The answer is no.

**Mr. Danforth**: Pleaaaaaaase?

**Klutz234**: No.

**Mr. Danforth**: Can we make a deal?

**Klutz234**: No.

**Mr. Danforth**: So there's nothing I can say to change your mind?

**Klutz234**: No.

**Mr. Danforth**: Nothing at all? Think!

**Klutz234**: No.

**Mr. Danforth**: Come ON!! I'm begging!

**Klutz234**: Ha ha, but still no.

**Mr. Danforth**: You know what, you suck! Everyone was all "Oh wow, Bella is so pretty and smart and fun and great" and you'd be perfect for this plan that could actually shake things up around here but noooo! They left out the part where you had to be all responsible and try to please Edward with every little thing you do! How was I supposed to know that?!?!

**Klutz234**: Read Twilight. Oh, and the answer is still no.

**Mr. Danforth**: ARGH

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**Klutz234**: What a weirdy!

***Klutz234 has left the chat***

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

**Triple L:** Gee Kelsey, I really am sorry your machine-thingy didn't work. I'm just way to obsessed for any machine to convince my brain otherwise. Obsessing is all it knows how to do!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Yeah, well, I have a new plan to try today. It's called Operation MakeTwilightCharactersLeaveByScaringThemAway.

**Triple L**: Cool! How does it work? What do you do?

**TheMusicalGenie**: …

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

***D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee:** Wow, can you guys believe school is almost out?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: It's crazy! We've had so much drama lately, too!

***BearHug22 has joined the chat***

**BearHug22**: You know what else causes drama?

**TheMusicalGenie**: BOOGITY-BOO!

**BearHug22**: WAAH!

***BearHug22 has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** WTF was that?

**Triple L**: Haha, I understand Operation MTCLBSTA now!

**Brianaa Lee**: …Am I the only one here who is confused?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: No.

***fLaSh has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: GOOD MAN!!

**Brianaa Lee**: Where have you been? You haven't been online in soooo long!!

**fLaSh**: Yeah, I'm trying to get a grasp on the whole "vegetarian vampire" thing. I've been hanging around with Zac.

**Brianaa Lee**: OMZ!!! I just realized Zac STILL has not bitten me! And he PROMISED! That traitor!! Grrraaaarrrrgghhhuuugggghhhhhhh!!

**Triple L:** At least you didn't get bitten by Chad. Eew

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Or Ally.

**Triple L**: THAT WAS WAY BACK IN CHAPTER 10! AND YOU DESERVED IT!!

**Brianaa Lee**: I have to go find Zac!! He owes me!

**fLaSh**: I'll take you to him, if you want. Maybe that'll cheer me up. I'm so depressed.

**Brianaa Lee**: YES!

**TheMusicalGenie**: BYE GOOD MAN! I MEAN VAMPIRE!

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

***fLaSh has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Oh no.

**Triple L**: You gonna go after her?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Nah, Zac made me a deal. I'm gonna hold him to it.

***BloodRedRose has joined the chat***

**BloodRedRose**: Hey guys, you'll never guess what Bella just told me!

**TheMusicalGenie**: BOOGITY-BOO!

**BloodRedRose**: AAAH!

***BloodRedRose has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Wow, that's two you've scared away!

**Triple L**: This is rather depressing. L

**TheMusicalGenie**: Well it's your fault for being obsessed!

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Kelsey, why do you keep yelling "BOOGITY-BOO"? I can hear you from upstairs.

**TheMusicalGenie**: It's all part of my master plan to get rid of Ally's obsession!

**UniquenessInABox**: Why would you want to do that?!?!

**JAS-Lover**: I thought you agreed with Kelsey, you helped with the intervention!

**UniquenessInABox**: Only because I love interventions! This is just horrible!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I'd have to disagree with that. I don't really like these Twilight guys.

***BlackAttack has joined the chat***

**BlackAttack**: Hey everyone!

**TheMusicalGenie**: BOOGITY-BOO!

**BlackAttack**: MEEP!!

***BlackAttack has left the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: …Ok, I think I like this plan now.

**JAS-Lover**: Yes, same here.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: See?

***SpunkHunk has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Hey Rob.

**SpunkHunk**: !!!

**JAS-Lover**: Whoaaa, when did this happen??

**Triple L**: What?

**JAS-Lover**: You not having a little squealing fit every time RPattz comes online?

**Triple L**: I dunno. Maybe I'm just growing up some.

**UniquenessInABox**: Really…

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Well, that's some surprising but good news.

**SpunkHunk**: I dunno if I believe it. Tell the truth.

**Triple L**: Well, actually, it's just that I don't like you anymore. I like Jackson Rathbone.

**SpunkHunk**: Ouch. Hurt my ego much?

**Triple L**: See? Weren't you happier when I lied to you?

**SpunkHunk**: Maybe a little.

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

***BabyZ has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: Dustin! What's this I hear that you made Zac promise not to bite me?!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: I'm sorry! But I don't want you to get bitten and run off with Zac!

**BabyZ**: I told you it wasn't anything personal!

**Brianaa Lee**: Drat. I hate when people make rational decisions.

**Triple L**: Me too!

**Brianaa Lee**: That's why we're friends. J

**BabyZ**: That's Creepy.

***BabyZ has left the chat***

***BroadwayBoi has joined the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: What up, cats and chicks?

**TheMusicalGenie**: BOOGITY-BOO!

**BroadwayBoi**: GACK!

***BroadwayBoi has left the chat***

**UniquenessInABox**: Um, Kelsey, Link isn't a Twilight character.

**Triple L**: Yeah!

**JAS-Lover**: She's right. But did we really want him hanging around here today?

**UniquenessInABox**: …

**Brianaa Lee:** …

**Triple L**: …

**JAS-Lover:** Exactly.

***Headstrong has joined the chat***

***Jesse has joined the chat***

***WildcatChampz has joined the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Ashley!

**Brianaa Lee:** Jesse!

**Triple L:** Troy!

**Headstrong**: Hey guys!

**UniquenessInABox**: Wow, I'm loving how all these people we haven't seen in a while are signing on today!

**Jesse**: Well, we all got a call from Alice saying that we would want to be on here because we may not have a lot of time together left.

**JAS-Lover**: What?!

**SpunkHunk**: I dunno, but she called me too! Something about someone getting revenge…?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** From us? What did we do?

**Headstrong**: I dunno, but we all came on to spend time together. Let's not dwell on the Alice-Thing.

**Brianaa Lee:** I like that idea.

**WildcatChampz**: Actually, I had another reason for coming on here, too. I have a message from Edward for you, Ally.

**Triple L**: For me? Awesome!

**WildcatChampz**: He said something about how he had promised to tell you all what time it is?

**JAS-Lover**: FINALLY!! He said he'd tell us a looooog time ago!

**UniquenessInABox**: So what time is it? Tell us!

**WildcatChampz**: He didn't say. He just gave me a link and told me to email it to Ally. Did you get my email?

**Triple L**: So THAT'S what that was and who it was from! I didn't recognize the email address! I haven't opened it yet, I'll do it now!

**WildcatChampz**: Great!

**Triple L**: Wait – you sent me this email?

**WildcatChampz**: Yes…

**Triple L**: YOUR email address is ""?

**WildcatChampz**: Um

***WildcatChampz has left the chat***

**SpunkHunk**: That was odd

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Forget that! Click the link and tell us what time it is!

**Triple L**: Ok, here goes….It's….OH. MY. GOD.

**JAS-Lover**: Ally?

**UniquenessInABox**: What? What happened?

**Triple L**: …I JUST GOT RICK-ROLLED!

***Vamp17 has joined the chat***

**Vamp17**: Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down…

**Triple L**: I HATE getting Rick-Rolled! GRRR!

**TheMusicalGenie**: BOOGITY-BOO!

**Vamp17**: …What?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Drat.

**UniquenessInABox**: Well, it already worked four times today.

**Brianaa Lee**: I can't believe you Rick-Rolled Ally. Now she'll never calm down.

**Vamp17**: But it was funny. Hehe.

**JAS-Lover**: You're not the one who has to deal with her ranting for weeks to come, tho.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Sure he is, next time he's online Ally will just rant and rant.

**Vamp17**: Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about. Something Bella told me and Alice saw…

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: BOOGITY-BOO!

**Shopperrr**: Nice try, I saw that coming.

**TheMusicalGenie**: DANG. It was working so well, too.

**Jesse**: Alice, are you going to explain why you made us come online? I was busy.

**SpunkHunk**: And I'm really not in the mood to deal with Ally's squealing.

**Triple L**: I'm not squealing.

**SpunkHunk**: Shh. I'm trying to heal my ego.

**Shopperrr**: Guys, we have a serious problem. Someone is trying to get this chatroom-site deleted.

**JAS-Lover**: WHAT?

**UniquenessInABox**: NO!

**Jesse**: That's horrible!

**Brianaa Lee**: Who would do something like that?

**Vamp17**: Someone out to get revenge on all of you.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: What did we do?!

**Triple L**: Yeah! Who would want to get revenge from ME? Everyone loves me!

**Vamp17**: …

**SpunkHunk**: …

**Jesse**: …I'm trying very hard to keep a straight face.

**Headstrong**: Me too.

**Shopperrr**: Guys, this is serious! If this person succeeds, we may never speak to each other again! We'd have no more crazy IMing adventures! We have to stop them!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Stop WHO?

**Shopperrr**: You'll see in a minute. Edward, let's get outta here.

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

**Headstrong**: This is bad. If this person gets this site deleted I won't be able to talk to you guys! I can't go anywhere because of paparazzi!

**SpunkHunk**: Me too!

**Triple L**: Oh My God. I think I just figured out who it is.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Really? Who?

**Triple L**: Someone we've been mean to right from the start…

**UniquenessInABox**: Jacob Black?

**Brianaa Lee**: No, he didn't come online until way after we started to.

**Triple L**: Someone who never gave up on trying to talk to us…

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Link Larkin?

**JAS-Lover:** No, he would have flat out told us his plan. You know how he is.

**Triple L:** Someone with a horrible haircut.

**Brianaa Lee**: OH

**UniquenessInABox**: MY

**TheMusicalGenie**: GOOD MAN!

**JAS-Lover**: It… it can't be! It just can't be!

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

**Headstrong**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Jesse**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**SpunkHunk**: RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

***Headstrong has left the chat***

***Jesse has left the chat***

***SpunkHunk has left the chat***

**Triple L**: It IS you!

**Mr. Danforth**: Yes, It Is I! Chad Danforth!

**UniquenessInABox**: Why are you trying to get rid of this website?

**JAS-Lover**: What have we ever done to you?

**Mr. Danforth**: Need I remind you of the strawberry milkshake?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Heh heh oh yeah

**Brianaa Lee:** That was one time!

**Mr. Danforth**: Maybe, but what about all the times you excluded me? Ran away when I came online? Made fun of my hair?

**TheMusicalGenie**: All for good reason.

**Mr. Danforth**: Not only that, you have done the unthinkable: Tried to get me to reveal what time it is!

**Triple L:** CRUD! Edward STILL didn't tell us that! I forget when I got Rick-Rolled!

**Mr. Danforth**: He Rick-Rolled you? SUCKER!

**UniquenessInABox**: See, this is why we don't talk to you.

**Brianaa Lee:** But why try to get revenge in this way? Why try to get this website deleted?

**Mr. Danforth**: Because this is where it all began, where everything went down. Also, it was one of the easiest things to do.

**JAS-Lover**: The site owner will never delete this site. It gets thousands and thousands of hits a day!

**Mr. Danforth**: I know. My original plan was to get Bella to flirt with him while a secretly deleted it, but she ruined that plan. So now I'm just gonna buy it from him for 9 million dollars.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Wow. You sure have your priorities straight.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Yeah, he sure is careful with his cash.

**JAS-Lover**: Where on earth did you get 9 million dollars?

**Mr. Danforth**: I saved my allowance.

**Triple L**: …

**Brianaa Lee**: Oh, kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

**Mr. Danforth:** Go ahead and laugh, you will never foil my plan! This is all happening sooner than you think, so BEWARE! Enjoy your last few days of having adventures while IMing! It'll all be history soon…

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**Triple L**: Guys, we have to do something to stop him!! I have no life if I can't IM on here!

**Brianaa Lee:** But what are we going to do? We can't pay the guy more money to keep the site up or anything, all of us are practically broke!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** We could always take him to Las Vegas or something. He's obviously horrible with money. He'd gamble it all away in five minutes!

**Triple L**: But there's always a chance he could win, and they'd we'd all be waaaay screwed.

**JAS-Lover**: Maybe the Cullens could help us? I mean, they're all super rich, right? They could pay the site owner.

**Triple L**: But after all the drama I've caused them do you think they'd want to? I mean, the whole Jasper thing…

**UniquenessInABox**: Yeah, way to go Ally.

**TheMusicalGenie**: You guys are going about this all wrong! I have a perfect plan on how to get us all out of this!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Is it any better than Operation MTCLBSTA? Because that only worked a few times.

**Triple L**: And it didn't stop my obsession, either.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Much better. And more fun.

**UniquenessInABox**: GASP! Kelsey, you can't mean…?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Yupp.

**UniquenessInABox**: Awesome!!! I'll get the supplies!

**JAS-Lover:** What are we doing? I'm so confused!

**Triple L**: I think I know what she means. This is gonna be great! But we can't tell yet, you're just gonna have to trust us.

**Brianaa Lee:** I hate when she says that.

***Triple L has left the chat***

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

***D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

**THE END?**

**PREVIEW OF THE LAST CHAPTER:**

**Kelsey's Plan to save the chat room**

**Finally discovering what time it is**

**Green Highlighters**

**Something no one was expecting…including me until just this second**


	20. Chapter 20

**IMing Adventures #20) Adios, mes IMing Amigos!**

**By ~Ally!~**

**Synopsis:** So here we are. All good things must come to an end, and I suppose that's good, but sometimes good things don't end…well, "goodly". Will this good thing? In this final story, the IMing Adventures Gang will put their plan into action, with the help of friends both old and new.

Not only that, but two big questions will also be answered: Who owns this chatroom? And, the one you've all been waiting for, what time IS it? The answer may shock you! Featuring, for the final time, your IMing Adventures Stars; Ally, Briana, Dustin, Kelsey, Emily and Randi. Long Live IMing Adventures!!

**REAL PEOPLE:**

**Triple L** ~ Ally

**Brianaa Lee** ~ Briana

**D-u_s-t_i-n** ~ Dustin

**TheMusicalGenie** ~ Kelsey

**JAS-Lover** ~ Emily

**UniquenessInABox** ~ Randi

**BOYS:**

**Mr. Danforth** ~ Chad Danforth

**BearHug22** ~ Emmett Cullen

**BroadwayBoi** ~ Link Larkin

**TheCandyMan** ~ Willy Wonka

**SpunkHunk** ~ Robert Pattinson (RPattz)

**BillyBuddy** ~ Doctor Horrible (Billy)

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp** ~ Jasper Hale

**TRAN** ~ Dr. Tran

**Vamp17** ~ Edward Cullen

**GIRLS:**

**Shopperrr** ~ Alice Cullen

**ICanWait** ~ Tracy Turnblad

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: Hey Randi, do you have all the supplies?

**UniquenessInABox**: Yupp! This is going to be so epic!

**Brianaa Lee**: Are you guys EVER going to tell me what the plan is?

**UniquenessInABox**: I suppose we should…

**TheMusicalGenie**: Ok, but we'll have to tell you in person…HE might be listening

**Brianaa Lee:** Oh yeah

**Mr. Danforth**: DARN IT!

**Brianaa Lee:** Whoaaaaa, when did YOU get here?

**Mr. Danforth**: Back before the story started.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Uh oh. Abort, Abort!

**Brianaa Lee:** Dive, Dive!

**UniquenessInABox**: …Um, yeah, I don't think that really works in this situation, Briana

**Brianaa Lee:** Meh

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

**Mr. Danforth:** Drat. Oh well, whatever they're planning isn't gonna work anyway.

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

***Triple L has joined the chat***

***JAS-Lover has joined the chat***

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

**Triple L**: Ah, summer J

**JAS-Lover**: I know, summer is so amazing!

**Shopperrr**: Hey, you know what we should do?

**Triple L**: Foil Chad's plan?

**Shopperrr**: No! Do you know me at all?

**JAS-Lover**: Argh. Shopping?

**Shopperrr**: YES!

**Triple L**: Um, can we foil Chad's plan first?

**Shopperrr**: You guys are no fun! And – hmm. Interesting.

**JAS-Lover**: What? What did you see?

**Shopperrr**: Edward just found someone who's going to help us out today.

**JAS-Lover**: Awesome! Who?

**Shopperrr**: Oh, you'll see…

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

**Triple L**: Am I the only one who gets super annoyed when she does that?!

***BearHug22 has joined the chat***

**BearHug22**: You know what else is annoying?

**JAS-Lover**: Oh GOD.

**Triple L**: Maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away.

**BearHug22**: Unlikely, but you're welcome to try it.

***D-u_s-t_i-n has joined the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Hey, are we putting the plan in action today??

**Triple L**: You know it, foo!

**BearHug22**: Um, why are you talking like Mr. T?

**Triple L**: Because I'm cool like that.

**BearHug22**: Well can you stop? It's really scary. Almost as scary as your face.

**JAS-Lover**: I KNEW he couldn't resist saying that.

**BearHug22**: And I KNEW you wouldn't be able to ignore me! Haaa!! Ok, I'm good now..

***BearHug22 has left the chat***

***Brianaa Lee has joined the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has joined the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee**: OMZ guys, you will never guess what we just found out!!

**JAS-Lover:** What?!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Remember how Chad had said it was his original plan to get Bella to flirt with the owner of this website?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Yeah..?

**UniquenessInABox**: Well, we just found out who the owner was…

**Triple L**: …And?

**UniquenessInABox**: Well, we checked Wikipedia first and laughed because we thought it couldn't be true.

**Brianaa Lee**: But then we checked another five websites and they said the same thing.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Are you guys going to tell us anytime soon, or are you just going to be all cryptic for a while?

**TheMusicalGenie**: You aren't going to believe this. Hold on, he said he'd come online…

**Triple L**: Kay…

***BroadwayBoi has joined the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: HAHAHAHAHA

**JAS-Lover:** Haha, wow guys, that was funny! Good joke!

**Brianaa Lee:** …

**Triple L**: That WAS a joke, right?

**TheMusicalGenie**: No, it was not.

**BroadwayBoi**: Wow, way to ignore me, guys!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: YOU own this website?

**BroadwayBoi**: I'm not going to answer until someone says hello to me.

**UniquenessInABox**: Hello

**BroadwayBoi**: That wasn't sincere, that was sarcastic!

**UniquenessInABox**: No it was not!

**BroadwayBoi**: Well, next time you mean something to sound sincere, write it in capitals.

**UniquenessInABox**: *heavy sigh* Fine. HELLO LINK.

**BroadwayBoi**: HELLO. Ok, yes, I'm the owner of this website.

**TheMusicalGenie**: That sounded sarcastic.

**BroadwayBoi**: Shut up.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Shutting.

**BroadwayBoi**: Yeah, I own it. And he's offered me a lot of money for it soo…

***ICanWait has joined the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: Tracy!?

**ICanWait**: Link! What on Earth are you doing? Selling your website for 9 million dollars?!

**BroadwayBoi**: I need the money, ok Trace?

**JAS-Lover:** That's one thing I don't understand: if you own this website and it makes a lot of money and lets you communicate with us, why do you want to sell it?

**BroadwayBoi**: This website makes money for me?

**Brianaa Lee:** …

**ICanWait**: Uggh, Link, you forgot, didn't you?

**BroadwayBoi**: Forgot what?

**ICanWait**: That I've been handling the money this website made ever since you spent half a million dollars on a life size statue of you and the Electric Bunny Slippers!

**BroadwayBoi**: Oh yeeeeeaaah!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Wow, Mr. Willy Wonka sure ripped him off with that one.

***TheCandyMan has joined the chat***

**TheCandyMan**: NO I DIDN'T!

***TheCandyMan has left the chat***

**TheMusicalGenie**: GASP! That was The Candy Man!!

**UniquenessInABox**: Kelsey, now isn't really the time.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Right.

**BroadwayBoi**: Well, I guess I'm not selling the website then.

**Triple L**: HOORAY! We win!

**Brianaa Lee:** Not exactly. Chad's still going to try to find a way to shut it down!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** We'll just have to stick to the plan.

**ICanWait**: If it helps, Chad is supposed to sign online in just a few minutes to work things out with Link.

**JAS-Lover**: Thanks Tracy!

**ICanWait**: We'd better go

**BroadwayBoi**: Hey Trace, can I buy a –

**ICanWait**: No

***ICanWait has left the chat***

**BroadwayBoi**: YES!! She was using sarcasm!!

***BroadwayBoi has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover**: How did Link ever get his hands on a website this popular?

**Triple L**: Maybe he designed and created it?

**JAS-Lover:** …

**JAS-Lover**: BAHAHA

**Triple L**: BAHAHA

**TheMusicalGenie**: BAHAHA

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: BAHAHA

**UniquenessInABox**: BAHAHA

**Brianaa Lee**: BAHAH- ok, that was funny, but what do we do now?

**UniquenessInABox**: We wait until Chad signs online.

**JAS-Lover**: Wow. Fuuuuun…

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** That's why I called someone…

***SpunkHunk has joined the chat***

**Brianaa Lee:** Dustin! You called ROB? Why?!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Because of this!

**Triple L**: ROBERRRRRRRRRRRRT!! OME OME OME I'm sooooooo soooo sorry I said I like Jackson better than you! It was foolish of me, I wasn't thinking straight! I will always like you more!

**SpunkHunk**: Well, you're forgiven…I guess…this is kind of a bittersweet victory…

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Yeah, on the plus side you regained a fan, on the downside you regained a _screaming_ fan.

**SpunkHunk**: Exactly.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Hey, didn't you get hit by a taxi a while back?

**SpunkHunk**: I got a swirly a while back!

**TheMusicalGenie**:…that doesn't answer my question.

**SpunkHunk**: Let's just ignore that fact, shall we?

**Brianaa Lee**: …WHAT?

***Mr. Danforth has joined the chat***

**SpunkHunk**: Hold that thought, Chad's here! Meaning I must go! Adios!

***SpunkHunk has left the chat***

**Mr. Danforth**: LE BWAHAHAHAHAHA-O!

**Triple L**: …um, what was that?

**Mr. Danforth**: I was speaking Italian!

**Brianaa Lee**: Wow. It really doesn't sound as awesome when you say it, so just stop, ok? It's weird.

**Mr. Danforth**: See, this is why I'm deleting this site.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Oh no you aren't. NOW!

**Mr. Danforth**:…what?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Didn't a guy with goggles just spring from the darkness of your room and grab you from behind?

**Mr. Danforth**: Um, no?

**TheMusicalGenie**: Oh, ok…how about NOW!?

**Mr. Danforth**: AAAAHHHH! Who is this mysterious guy with goggles who just sprang from the darkness of my room and grabbed me from behind?

***BillyBuddy has joined the chat***

**BillyBuddy**: I'm Doctor Horrible! I have a PHD in Horribleness!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: *snickers*

**BillyBuddy**: What?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Um, just FYI, I think you'd be a tiny bit scarier of your screen name wasn't "Billy Buddy".

**BillyBuddy**: Well, I didn't have time to change it so…shut up…

**Brianaa Lee**: Wow guys! How did you get Doctor Horrible to help us?

**UniquenessInABox**: That's who Edward found earlier to help us with our plan.

**Triple L**: Do you know what I had just decided?

**JAS-Lover**: Uh oh, what?

**Triple L**: I believe I am in love with Dr. Horrible.

**BillyBuddy**: …

***JasperTheFriendlyVamp has joined the chat***

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: ..Seriously, you guys, why is it so AWKWARD every single time I come on here?!

**JAS-Lover**: I blame Ally.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Me too.

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: I find that hard to believe.

**Brianaa Lee**: Jasper, can you just go? We really don't have time to deal with you right now!

**JasperTheFriendlyVamp**: Humph. Fine.

***JasperTheFriendlyVamp has left the chat***

**BillyBuddy**: Um, guys, are we actually going to put this plan in motion or are we just going to sit here and waste time?

**Mr**. **Danforth**: I like the second option.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Nobody asked you, Chad! Shut up!

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Let's put this plan in motion!

**Mr. Danforth**: Whoa, hey! What's in that giant cardboard box in Mr. Horrible's hands?

**BillyBuddy**: DOCTOR Horrible! I have a PHD! In HORRIBLENESS!

**Mr. Danforth**: Whoop de doo for you. So what's in the box?

**Triple L**: The SUPPLIES!

**JAS-Lover**: What are the supplies this time?

**UniquenessInABox**: Oh, the usual. Pink sticky notes, grapefruits, canned bread, Windex, a SHAMWOW, headphones…

**Brianaa Lee:** Don't forget the scissors!

**JAS-Lover**: SCISSORS?! Wow, most of the stuff usually sounds harmless, but SCISSORS?

**BillyBuddy**: It's not what you think!

**Brianaa Lee**: No no, the scissors aren't a torture device like the other stuff.

**JAS-Lover:** Then what are they for?

**Brianaa Lee**: A haircut. The guy does have horrible hair.

**BillyBuddy**: It IS horrible. I should know. I have a PHD in horribleness!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: We KNOW. You've told us three times now.

**Triple L**: Oh hey, I forgot to mention, I called from someone else to help us too!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Didn't I tell you not to get involved in this plan?

**Triple L**: Yeah, but look who I called!

***TRAN has joined the chat***

**TRAN**: Hello? Someone called me to help?

**UniquenessInABox**: THAT'S PERFECT!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Wow Ally, you did something right!

**Triple L**: I know! Now we have someone with a PHD in Horribleness, AND someone with a PHD in KICKING YOUR $$!

**Mr. Danforth**: Gulp.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Yeah! And a he's a doctor!

**Brianaa Lee:** An American Doctor!

**TRAN**: I AM NOT A DOCTOR! I AM ONLY FIVE YEARS OLD!

***TRAN has left the chat***

**JAS-Lover:** …Well, that went well.

**TheMusicalGenie**: I take it back Ally, it was a horrible idea.

**BillyBuddy**: It was! Did I mention that I have a PHD in HORRIBLENESS?

**Triple L**: You know, I really don't remember him being this annoying before.

**Brianaa Lee:** That's what happens when people hang around with you. They become annoying.

**Triple L**: That explains a lot.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Ok, seriously guys, we have to start the plan now.

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Right.

**Mr. Danforth**: EEEEEEW! What is touching my face?!?!?

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Green Highlighter.

**UniquenessInABox**: It was in the cardboard box too.

**Mr. Danforth:** Why is he drawing on my face?!

**TheMusicalGenie**: That is stage one of our fantastic plan! Bwahahaha!

**BillyBuddy**: Hey guys, I drew a puppy!

**JAS-Lover**: Why am I not surprised?

**Triple L**: Is it a horrible puppy?

**BillyBuddy**: How did you know?

**Mr. Danforth**: Guys, really! What IS the plan?

**UniquenessInABox**: THIS IS AN INTERVENTION!

**Mr. Danforth**: Oh goodness…

**Brianaa Lee:** Now listen Chad, we know things haven't really gone your way when you've been online…

**Triple L**: And we are sorry that we hurt your feelings…

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: But deleting this chatroom isn't going to make anybody happy.

**Mr. Danforth:** Wait – you're sorry?

**JAS-Lover**: Yeah, we feel terrible about making you feel bad.

**BillyBuddy**: Don't you mean HORRIBLE?

**JAS-Lover**: Billy, PLEASE shut up.

**Mr. Danforth:** Wow. You feel bad.

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: Well _I_ don't…

**Brianaa Lee:** Shh..

**Mr. Danforth**: Well, if you're sorry, then I won't try to delete the site.

**Brianaa Lee:** HUH?

**TheMusicalGenie**: WHAT?

**Triple L**: NO WAY!!

**BillyBuddy**: Gee guys, your yelling made me mess up my puppy!

**JAS-Lover:** What do you mean you're not going to delete the site?!

**Mr. Danforth**: All I needed was an apology. I'm much better now. No resentment at all.

**UniquenessInABox**: …Well that was absolutely no fun at all.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Way to put an amazing plan to waste, Chad.

**Brianaa Lee:** Well, we can still cut his hair against his will!

**Mr. Danforth**: Go ahead! I need a change anyway!

**Brianaa Lee**: …This sucks.

**BillyBuddy**: You know what? You all suck! You wasted my time and ruined my puppy-dog drawing AGAIN!

**JAS-Lover:** You're still drawing that thing?!

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: How long does it take to draw a freaking puppy?!

**BillyBuddy**: I'm never talking to any of you ever again! Especially you, Ally!

**Triple L**: What?! Why me?

**BillyBuddy**: BECAUSE I HOLD A PHD IN HORRIBLENESS!

***BillyBuddy has left the chat***

**Triple L**: Hey, you know what hasn't happened a lot lately??

**Brianaa Lee**: What?

**Triple L**: My heart breaking. CRACKKKKKKKK!!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Maybe it has a complication?

**Triple L**: haa probably

**Mr. Danforth**: Aww, do you need a hug?

**Triple L**: DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!!

**Mr. Danforth**: Sheesh.

**UniquenessInABox**: So you're seriously not going to delete this site?

**Mr. Danforth:** Nope! I'm sooo happy! You guys are all my closest friends now! I'm going to come and talk to you all on here EVERY DAY!! Talk to y'all later!

***Mr. Danforth has left the chat***

**D-u_s-t_i-n:…**

**Brianaa Lee**: …This means we're never coming on here again, doesn't it?

**JAS-Lover**: Yeah.

**TheMusicalGenie**: Oh well, it was getting kind of old anyway.

***Vamp17 has joined the chat***

***Shopperrr has joined the chat***

**Vamp17**: Hey, we just heard. So this is it? You're really leaving forever?

**D-u_s-t_i-n:** Yeah. I guess this is goodbye, Edward and Alice.

**Triple L**: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! L

**Shopperrr**: Hey, this isn't goodbye. We're going to see each other again one day. I should know.

**JAS-Lover**: I'm gonna miss hearing you say that.

**Shopperrr**: Hey, do you guys wanna have a "Farewell Party" at our house? Everyone's invited!

**UniquenessInABox**: EVERYONE?

**Shopperrr**: Well, except Chad and Jacob.

**JAS-Lover**: Hey, we haven't seen Jake all day! Where is he?

**Vamp17**: Oh, we locked him up at our place so he wouldn't give you guys any trouble.

**Brianaa Lee:** I knew there was a reason I loved you guys. J

**D-u_s-t_i-n**: So guys, are we gonna go party or what?

**Brianaa Lee**: Le deffo!! Maybe there I can find Zac and get him to bite me!

**UniquenessInABox**: As long as no one's leg is cramping, I'm there!

**JAS-Lover**: AHAHAHAHA!!!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Do you suppose The Good Man will be there?

**Shopperrr**: Yepp! And The Candy Man!

**TheMusicalGenie**: Awesome!! Let's go!

***Brianaa Lee has left the chat***

*** D-u_s-t_i-n has left the chat***

***TheMusicalGenie has left the chat***

***JAS-Lover has left the chat***

***UniquenessInABox has left the chat***

***Shopperrr has left the chat***

**Triple L**: Hey Edward, before we go…

**Vamp17**: Oh dang. You want me to tell you what time it is.

**Triple L**: Yes please.

**Vamp17**: But it's so bad! It'll ruin the moment!

**Triple L**: No, it'll make the moment more special! I've been waiting for a long time to figure it out!

**Vamp17**: Well…

**Triple L**: Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeee?

**Vamp17**: Ok…

**Vamp17**: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!

**Triple L**: Seriously? That's what time it was? This whole time?

**Vamp17**: Yeah.

**Triple L**: ……BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!

**Vamp17:** yeah, yeah. Can we go to the party now?

**Triple L:** Can you just promise me one thing?

**Vamp17**: What's that?

**Triple L**: Sing it for me and the others in person?

**Vamp17**: NO!

***Vamp17 has left the chat***

**Triple L**: EDWARD! COME BACK!

***Triple L has left the chat***

**THE VERY END!**

FOAN: I'm gonna miss you guys! Keep an eye open for my next chapter in Chipped Heart, and hopefully we'll meet up again soon! I also hope you almost died from screaming with laughter at the end. So THAT'S what time it is! I should've known!


End file.
